Special Delivery, Book One
by WhiteVanillaFlames
Summary: A telling of Harry Potter's life if certain circumstances were different than the books... can Harry stop Voldemort's return in his first year, with help of his friends? [Complete] Sequel in process.
1. Introductions

**REVISED _February 16, 2005_**

**Summary**: Harry Potter is famous, envied, and handsome, so why is he so miserable? The Potions Master is set out to find the reason, but can he save Harry? Will Harry allow himself to be saved? And what is the secret of the Potions Master? Rated PG-13.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, as you all well know. But anyway, I don't, because they belong to the genius in J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I have written fiction before, but never like this... please do not be harsh... but do review for me! Ignore spelling or grammar mistakes, please... I do the best I can, honestly. Flamers welcome, I suppose...

**2/16/05: I'm going through these old chapters that I find I'm now dissatisfied with. At the moment I'm at something of a block in my writing, so I think it may help to go back and fix whatever problems I have with my past works. And I need to fix a few things that I had slipped in here when I had different plans for the story. Especially since I, with one of my good friends, am currently attempting a sixth year story as well. (Concordia Discors by Frangar-non-Flectar.)**

Now that that's all out of the way... On with the show!

llllllllllllllllllll

The boy shivered in the cold alleyway. He was sitting in a cardboard box, not exactly the most comfortable or convenient of settings. Only hours before had his aunt and uncle driven him here and left him. They had blindfolded him, driven him somewhere he did not know how to return home from, and left him to die. At least, he assumed that's what they had wanted to happen, given the rather extreme circumstances.

Dark was setting in, but the light hadn't quite given way yet. Which is why the boy with the silky black hair was especially surprised when a big owl swooped down in front of him, dropping a letter on his lap in his box.

He read it quickly, a mildly puzzled look on his face morphing into an all—out confused frown. "_Hogwarts_," he said. "What's Hogwarts?"

llllllllllllllllllll

"He's coming to school this year, Headmaster."

"I know that, Severus. Minerva recently sent out the letters to the new first years." Albus Dumbledore didn't even look up from a paper he was reading as he conversed with his employee.

Potions Master Severus Snape paced in front of Dumbledore's desk. "When the school sees him, they'll notice." He scowled. "Dirty brats won't keep to their own business, I promise you that. They'll be swooning over the famous Harry Potter. Of course they would notice."

"Severus," Albus sang in a tired voice. "Stop worrying. We'll worry when the time comes, and not a second sooner, alright?"

"_But_—"

"Severus!"

Snape stopped and turned towards his Headmaster and boss. "What!"

"Calm down, or leave my office," the Headmaster said in his almost-always-calm voice. Sensibly, he explained, "We have nothing to worry about. The castle has wonderful wards. Mister Potter will be quite safe, as will the other students. Stop fretting, Severus. Really."

Severus reluctantly agreed. Albus took a thin stick of wood from the folds of his robes and flicked his wrist. The papers on his desk flew away neatly and were replaced with a chessboard.

"Sit, Severus. Join me for a game of Wizard's Chess."

Severus smirked at a chance to change the Headmaster's record. Their long-standing competition gaining his attention. "Today we break your winning streak, old man."

"We'll see, Severus. We'll see. I may be old, but the years make one much wiser."

llllllllllllllllllll

The boy stuffed the letter into the folds of the oversized sweatshirt his uncle had supplied him with. "Deal with this later," he said, his stomach rumbling loudly. "Should find food now."

He stumbled out of the alleyway into a place he knew was London. Where in London, however, he couldn't tell. He hadn't been there much, because his aunt and uncle seemed ashamed of him and had rarely taken him anywhere. But he had been in that area before, and recognized most of the stores. There was one that stood out among the others, though, one he didn't recognize.

He walked over to it, catching a few glares from pedestrians because of his appearance, with the oversized clothes and slightly scarred body. Looking up at the sign of the building, he read, **_The Leaky Cauldron_**.

He stepped inside. A little bell went off to signal his entrance, and everyone looked over for a second, then continued with their food, drinks, and chatter. A man in an apron walked over, scrubbing a glass while walking.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The boy looked up, surprised. No one had ever had the respect to call him _sir_. He brushed some silky black hair out of his eyes and watched as the man's eyes flickered to his forehead where a scar shaped like a lightning bolt reside.

"You..." he sputtered. "You're **Harry Potter**!"

All eyes of the room returned to him, and the boy known to the wizarding world as Harry Potter smiled, a lopsided smile that resembled a sneer. "Yeah." The boy's expression turned confused. "But how did you know that?"

The man did not answer and instead ushered him into a private room with a fireplace.

llllllllllllllllllll

Albus moved his queen over two spaces and calmly stated, "Checkmate."

Severus scowled.

"Sorry. Guess that continues with my streak and sets a new record, eh?"

Suddenly a head appeared in the Headmaster's fireplace.

"Sorry to disturb you, friends, but it's of urgent matter," the head claimed.

Albus looked at him thoughtfully, recognizing the floating head in the flames. "What is it?"

"Harry Potter just walked into _The Leaky Cauldron_."

"I beg your pardon?"

Severus watched him in shock.

"He wandered in. Said he just noticed the place and wanted to see what it was. Looks kind of scared. I don't think he knows who he is to us."

Albus glanced at Severus solemnly. "I need to go, Severus. You stay. I'll be back."

"But—"

"I said, stay!"

Dumbledore threw some powder into the fire, and it turned green. He stepped in and clearly said, "The Leaky Cauldron!" And he was gone.

Professor Severus Snape still sat in shock, the lost game of chess still sitting in front of him. "Er... well. I'll be going then," he said to his boss's empty chair. He stood and exited the office. "Good luck, Headmaster."

The Headmaster stepped out of the fire to face his friend and Harry Potter. "Why, hello there, Harry. It's good to finally meet you." The professor held out his hand to shake Harry's.

Harry shook it weakly with wide eyes. "Nice to meet you, too, er... sir?"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"**Oh**!" Harry said, reaching into his sweatshirt. "Then you would know what this is? I got it a few minutes ago." He pulled out the letter.

Dumbledore inspected it. "It means you're invited to the school, Harry. You're a wizard, of course. You must know all about it."

Harry looked at him. "A _wizard_?" The disbelief was evident in his voice. "What? Why would I know that?"

He was examined closely by the Professor. The clothes, the scars on the visible areas of skin, his thinness. "You didn't know Harry? You're aunt and uncle never told you? Surely strange things have happened before that indicated your magic, correct?"

Harry thought back to the moments of his childhood when things happened that he couldn't explain, including when head an intelligent conversation with a garden snake. "Well..."

Dumbledore nodded. "Where has your family gone off to?" he asked, poking his head into the main room of The Leaky Cauldron.

"They aren't here, sir."

"Well, are they in London? I need to speak with them."

Harry shrugged. "They are probably at number 4 Privet Drive, sir. Other than that, I don't know. I know they left me. A few alleys down, actually."

"_Left_ you?"

"That's what I said."

Dumbledore looked at him. The wide-eyed look, showing childish ignorance in the same place as the wisdom of an older soul, and the weakness of his current stance as he stared up at the much-elder headmaster—each seemed to hold fear. Even the pale glow his skin let off. At least the bright, contemplating eyes still held life, a curiosity. Sadly, the Headmaster of Hogwarts sighed. "You'll be coming back with me to the school, for now." He turned to the man in the apron. "Alexander. Thank you."

"I'll be seeing you, Albus."

"Likewise, I'm sure."

Then the headmaster _Floo_-ed Harry and himself back to the castle by way of the fireplace.

llllllllllllllllllll

Severus ran back to his chambers in a swirl of black robes, almost running headfirst into Minerva McGonagall. He scowled, pulling his best '**jackass**' impression with ease. "Watch it."

She glared back at him. "Don't run into me again, Severus. We're on a time basis here, so close to the beginning of term. I can't afford to be hospitalized because of colleague stupidity."

"If you're in such a hurry, _sod off_."

She gave him a fierce look before pushing past him heading towards her chambers.

He growled to himself exactly what he thought of her, then continued towards the dungeons, where his private chambers were located. He muttered the password and entered his home for the school year. _Two more weeks and the school will be bustling with activity_, he thought to himself. _Two more weeks of peace until the little brats come back._ He reclined in a comfortable chair and closed his eyes in a peaceful rest.

llllllllllllllllllll

"Harry, this is my office. Have a seat." He waved an arm indicating the chair that Severus had sat in during their chess game. Seeing the chessboard, he flicked his wand and put it away, returning the papers to his desk. He offered Harry a platter of gourmet Lemon Drops. "Want one, Harry?" Harry agreed and helped himself. "Well, Harry. You want to explain this to me?"

Harry shrugged, eating another Lemon Drop because of his hunger, and pulled his arms inside his sweatshirt, becoming conscious of the scars as Dumbledore's gaze fell on them.

"Including those," Dumbledore stated.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think..."

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat and steepled his fingers in front of him. "I would really like—_appreciate_—it if you told me, Harry."

"Alright," Harry said nervously. _What's the harm?_ "Well..."

llllllllllllllllllll

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the semi-cliffhanger... hopefully that will inspire any readers to review and read the next one. The whole story may seem very cliché from right now, but I swear it becomes more original... Thanks Lots!


	2. Harry's Explanation and Duck Soup Dinner...

Disclaimer: Alright, this is the last disclaimer I'm going to write. It is my belief that since I wrote one on the first chapter, it's pointless and superfluous to do one on every single chapter, since they are just continuations of the first.  _So_ with that said, I'm going to let whoever wants to read on do so...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stared at the old man in front of him, not sure of whether he should continue. _ I mean_, he thought, _ the man got me here through a _fireplace_. That's not normal. _ Sure, he wanted to tell the man his story, and something about him screamed that he was sincere in his want to help Harry, but still. The man was a complete stranger, an unknown yet kind symbol in a world that hated him. A beacon of light reaching out to his cold and dreary life. Harry silently decided that the man couldn't hurt him more than he was already. Most of the abuse his aunt and uncle had given him through the years was psychological, as they continually put him down with words, although often he was beaten with one of Uncle Vernon's long belts, or Aunt Petunia's frying pan, or even Dudley's various toys.  
  
And then being told, out of the clear blue sky, that he was a wizard. A _wizard! _ How in the world was that possible? Of course weird things have happened to him, but weird things happen to everyone, don't they? It made a little sense, he guessed, because, after all, many of the strange little tricks he had managed seemed to be a bit... oh, supernatural might be a fitting word. But how could that_ possibly _mean he was a wizard?  
  
Harry Potter shook his head, stared at his lap, and resolved to tell the white-haired man his story.  
  
"Well... I've lived with my aunt and uncle for as long as I can remember. I worked for them for food and clothes." He looked down, clearly ashamed. "They fed me enough to keep me alive, and gave me my cousins old clothes." His bright green eyes suddenly became angry, and he added, "Obviously the fat cow was much bigger than I am."  
  
Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I see that." He flicked his wand and Harry was re-clothed in flowing black wizarding robes, making him look less out of place, and less like he lived in the same clothes all his life, which, by the way he spoke of his previous '**home**,' could very well have been possible. "Better. Continue."  
  
"Er...." Harry's eyes widened incredibly at the movement and result, but quickly gained control of himself, remembering the Dursleys punished him if he let surprise get to him. "Well, if I didn't do everything exactly right, they would punish me."  
  
"The scars?"  
  
"Yea." He shook slightly with well-restrained anger, but didn't seem to be letting his emotions-any emotions at all-get the best of him. He looked apathetic to the traumas he must have experienced. "Anyway, earlier today an owl came and dropped a letter for me. I knew it was for me because I brought in the mail. Uncle Vernon took it from me, read it, and for some reason drove me into London and left me in a box in an alley. I was blindfolded and kept under close watch by my cousin. He put me somewhere I'd been before, because they had brought me all through London once or twice, maybe.  
  
"Obviously, I managed to untie my wrists-they did a pretty full job of disabling me, I swear-and get the blindfold off a few minutes after they left. Before they left, my uncle was muttering about 'filth' and Aunt Petunia was yelling nasty things about my mother. Something about 'her kind' and more 'filth.' Then I got up, walked down the street, entered a restaurant or something, and was all the sudden flying through green fire." He paused to look at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Which, by the way, I'm very curious about. How did I get here?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore stared at him silently, before responding, "By Floo." He leaned back in his chair. "You'll want to stay here until term begins. We can do something about your appearance. The scars and such. But, alas, dinner is neigh, and we must feast."  
  
The Headmaster ordered dinner in his office, enough for Harry and himself. They ate silently, thoughts wandering separately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape ate in the empty Great Hall with the rest of the faculty. Most were perturbed by Albus's absence, but none said anything. They didn't know of the arrival of the Potter-boy, and chances were that they wouldn't until term began.  
  
Severus dreaded the day that term starts, knowing full well of how the student body would react to the presence of the infamous 'Harry Potter.' The new celebrity would catch the attention of everyone for a few days, at least, before the attention he was given would die down a bit.  
  
Somehow he knew that if the boy had wandered into The Leaky Cauldron all by himself, Dumbledore would take him back to the castle to keep him until the start of term. Maybe it was the friendship he had with the man that helped him know some of the crazy ideas the man had. Severus clearly thought the man was off his rocker, that the elevator didn't go all the way to the top for him anymore, yet the Professor still seemed to make sense out of some of the things that the Headmaster was prone to do. So he knew. He knew that if Harry Potter had walked into The Leaky Cauldron, without knowing where he was going, that the old man would take the boy in and care for him. Severus didn't mind though. It seemed that the more time he spent with the old man, the more he withdrew from the old sulky self that was Severus Snape. **_I need to stop being around him_**, he thought. **_He's going to drive me mad.  
_**  
Minerva McGonagall sat on his right, going on about one of her graduated Gryffindors. She was the Gryffindor Head of House, and loved to gloat about her graduates' successes.  
  
Of course, being Slytherin Head of House, he had his own stories to tell. He just wasn't in the mood to argue with her about what position in the Ministry of Magic was the best. After all, no matter how much he argued with her about it, she would sit back, nod her head, shrug, stare into the distance, and say, "Potions Maker for the Minister is better than keeping up with the Muggle advances? If you say so, Severus, dear." Not only would she be sarcastic and annoying, she called him * dear. * She knew he hated such friendly terms, since he was friendly with no one, yet she insisted on using them like a mother would a disruptive and argumentative son. The nerve? Oh yes, the nerve indeed.  
  
He continued to ignore her as he finished his duck soup, the Headmaster's idea of a good dinner. "Evening, Minerva," he said, standing up. Nodding to the other surrounding Professors, he left the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Harry," Dumbledore said, leaning back into his chair after finishing his dinner of finger sandwiches. "You will need the items on that letter you got, for school in two weeks."  
  
"I'm going to school here? I'm not going home?"  
  
"I told you, did I not? You are a wizard, dear boy. You need to go to a wizard's _school_.  And that is where we are, yes? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
  
"Well yes, but...." Harry looked down at his plate. "I didn't exactly think you were serious, I mean.... A wizard? Really, it's impossible."  
  
"On the contrary, Harry. It's very possible. In fact, there are quite a few of us."  
  
Harry shuffled his feet and looked around, noting his surroundings quickly. He remembered the Dursleys teachings on being perspective without obviousness, allowing him never to be surprised. They never actually _taught_ him these things, but the way they treated him made those qualities necessary for his survival. If he let his feelings show, he would be punished for them. He never really knew why, in his heart, but figured that he had to have done _something_ wrong to be getting the punishment. He still felt as though a punishment would be coming for not staying in their box like he probably should have, but instead letting his curiosity lead him away, just as they told him never to let happen.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore shifted Harry's thoughts back to reality with the simple, kind calling of his name. "Yes?" Harry responded quickly, in slave mode, ready to do anything the Headmaster needed.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape is the only other person that knows you are here. Therefore, he is whom I am going to have watch over you until term begins. Now, I will request that he brings you to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies-"  
  
Harry gave him a blank look.  
  
"Diagon Alley is where we wizards shop for our necessities. Obviously we can't get things like wands and owls in Muggle London."  
  
Harry nodded with another blank look.  
  
Dumbledore heaved a patient-if it's possible to sigh patiently, that man could do it-sigh and explained, "Muggles are non-magic folk, like your aunt and uncle."  
  
Harry nodded again, with a look not nearly as blank, yet still without complete understanding. But that was to be expected, of course.  
  
"Well. We'll branch a bedroom for you off of Professor Snape's chambers. That way you can stay there until the beginning-of-the-year-sorting. You will need to amuse yourself, however. The Professor, I'm sure, has much planning to do for the year."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And we'll be doing something about those scars. I'm sure there is something we can do to heal them. A potion, perhaps." Dumbledore looked over at a phoenix, perched beautifully on a wooden stand. "I'll have Fawkes here take a request to the international library. Of course, Severus might know of a good potion...." The Headmaster trailed off, staring into the distance with a twinkle in his ancient blue eyes.  
  
"Ah," he said, standing. "Let's get you settled in with Severus, now. I'm sure he's already left the Great Hall by now, knowing him."  
  
Harry silently followed him out the door of the room, the last sound that he heard of the office emanating from the incredible phoenix called Fawkes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Alright. It's not that long, I know, and it's been a while since my first update. (I owe that to computer problems, sorry. Never can make technology work right for me!) And technically it's not a cliffhanger, so... Anyway, I'd like to donate some responses to reveiwers...  
  
Andromeda's kitty: Thank you! And here's your update, hope you like it!  
  
Lillian-and-Lime: Hello! Thanks. I tried to make it seem that way. Ah, as for the scene changes, when I wrote the chapter on Word, they were double spaced. It was my first story put on the website, and I didn't realize that it would show up differently on the website than in my document. I tried to fix it and couldn't, though hopefully it'll work this time.... Hope this chapter was something you liked to read!  
  
oracle: Thanks!  
  
Hermione88220: Thank you. Enjoy the chapter?  
  
Mikee: I hope so. Yea, I'm looking forward to seeing where I take this, too. Thanks!  
  
shiroiryu144: Ooo, this'll be long... Okay, here goes:  
  
Harry's beginning position is in London, where I placed him. Convieniently close to the Leaky Cauldron it very well may be, but he was dropped off in London, as I saw fit, and I believe the Leaky Cauldron is in London. The Dursleys would leave Harry in London so that he may get lost, or eat trash and die, or starve. Who knows how selfish muggles like the Dursleys think? My creation of the Dursleys in that chapter saw fit to leave him in London, instead of somewhere where he might wander home. Besides, maybe when they put him there they weren't thinking heartlessly and wouldn't mind if someone _else_ picked him up and dealt with him? Unfortunately that's all I can give for an explanation. Alright... Harry is still in the box because chances are good that he doesn't really know what else to do. I didn't go back hours before when he was supposedly dropped off. He probably expected his uncle to come back, pick him up, beat him a bit, then take him home. What would anyone do if dropped off in an unfamiliar alleyway in a box? He took the blindfold off himself, as is mentioned in this chapter. His cousin was watching him, as is also mentioned in this chapter. He was not knocked out, although yes it is third-person-all- seeing-narrator. He probably could've told an approximate amount of time by observing where the sun was when he left the house, got the blindfold off, and when my story began, but I didn't mention it. It would have been * way * too convienient, even by my standards if Severus dropped by and swooped him off after finding him in a box, as well as very out of character for a certain Potions Master. Harry's actions are also mostly explained in this chapter, although if there are some that are still not clear feel free to tell me. And, it may be unlikely for Harry to be in a state of shock, but is possible. And I'm glad that this is a good start to my story, because I hope to continue it more clearly than was apparently done before. As for questions and suggestions, not problems, it is very possible that these are problems, and I admit freely to that. I am not a perfect writer, and I hope that my explanations are enough. The floo-ing will definitely be explained later, do not doubt me. And thank you for spending the time and writing your comments, as I do appreciate it.  
  
(By the way, if my writing in reviews sound sarcastic, as I was just informed of, they actually are not. That's just the way I write. I'm deadly serious in the review responses, though not when I'm with my friends in normal conversation, as unfortunately, reveiws are not totally normal conversation.)  
  
I will update as soon as I can, but because tomorrow is Easter, and next week may be hectic, I'm not going to give promises I cannot keep, though the update will _most likely_ end up being around Wednesday.  
  
And here I part!


	3. Getting Settled

_He-he-he_.... Here we go again! Enjoy, beloved readers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry followed Albus Dumbledore down the steps, past a stone gargoyle that made Harry jump when it moved, and down a hallway. Both were deep in thought until Harry stopped suddenly.  
  
"Ah, Professor, er... Headmaster?"  
  
Albus whirled around to face the raven-haired boy. "Yes?"  
  
"My question was never answered by the man in the Leaky Cauldron. Why, er, _how_ did he know who I am?"  
  
"Because, my boy, _you_ are the Boy-Who-Lived. Didn't your uncle and aunt tell you anything? About that famous scar on your forehead, even?"  
  
Harry looked down at himself in the new black wizard's robes, then back up sharply. "_Famous_ scar?" He raised his hand to his forehead in shock, then quickly concealed his emotions again. "I was told I got it from a car crash."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled softly. "As if a normal muggle _car_ crash could give you that scar. Don't fret, my boy. It will all be explained later. But I think that now I want to get you settled, and tomorrow over breakfast everything will be explained to you."  
  
Harry nodded, following Albus Dumbledore silently as his robes billowed out behind him while he walked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape sat at the desk in his Potions classroom in the wonderfully dreary dungeons of Hogwarts. He leaned quietly over his first week of lesson plans, now silently cursing himself for not heeding the other teachers and instead starting them so late. He was overloaded with work, and needed something to lift his spirits.  
  
Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore striding through the door followed by a very solemn Harry Potter was not what he needed, nor expected.  
  
"Ah, Headmaster. I see the boy made it safely here. What he is doing in front of my desk two weeks before term is beyond me, though."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at Severus's cold manner. "Always the warm welcome, Severus?" Gaining composure, he continued, "Harry is in your charge. He needs a place to stay until term, and an adjoining bedroom to your room is as good a place as any, seeing as how you are the only other Professor that know Mr. Potter is here with us. I would have Minerva watch over him, because she is all prepared for term and very good with children, as opposed to some other Professors I know of..." He trailed off, but picked up again after Severus got the point. "I would prefer the other Professors did not know about these happenings until we get them straightened up, but since you already do you can take Harry for now."  
  
At Severus's hasty response, Albus cut him off. "Yes, Severus, I know you're busy, because you are such a procrastinator, _but_, I'm sure he can entertain himself for a little bit. All I need you to do is make sure he gets healthy meals every day, —"  
  
Severus noted the thinness of the small form next to his Headmaster.  
  
"—a nice place to sleep, and all of the things he needs for school. So really the only thing you need to do that would halt your work is a short trip to Diagon Alley."  
  
Severus grumbled under Harry Potter's perspective glare. "Of course, Headmaster. It isn't that important to have lesson plans anyway. Some of the students are so thick-skulled it'll take days to get one lesson through to them."  
  
Albus sent him what can only be described as the '**Look**,' the kind of look a wife gives her cowering husband. "Well, Severus. I'm sure you can handle it from here." On his way out the door, he called, "Good day, Harry. We'll talk when you're settled."  
  
Harry looked at his departing form then back at his scowling Potions Professor. "Er.... My rooms?"  
  
Severus stood, and Harry hid the shock at his height. He stared expressionlessly at his glowering watcher and waited to be led away again.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Snape led Harry through a hidden doorway at the back of the classroom into a large room with couches and throw pillows and reclining comfy chairs surrounding a low oak coffee table, all forming a big semi-circle around a beautiful brick fireplace. Severus Snape hadn't struck Harry as the type of man for such a '**cushy**' room, but there it was in front of his eyes. The dominant colors were green and silver, and Harry automatically assumed it was the Potions Master's favorite color. Some black intertwined with the silver, making the room look darker, but the burning fire let off such a glow that the room looked like it could immediately become a nice home.  
  
The walls were mostly covered with shelves and shelves of books. A room branched off that also appeared to be fairly large and full of books. Always one to love to read, no matter if his aunt and uncle didn't like it, he was almost shaking with the anticipation of letting his eyes trail over the dulled words of all those books.  
  
"There's a spare room I usually use as a junk room because I had no better purpose for it. Now that I do, I suppose I can help you fix it up to your standards."  
  
In the thrill of seeing such a place, Harry let it slip, "Anything would be better than my cupboard."  
  
Severus sent him a sharp glance and said, "What?"  
  
Harry responded, too quickly, "Oh, nothing, really."  
  
Professor Snape shrugged off a nagging feeling and led Harry into the spare room. With a flick of the wand, the clutter was out of sight. Another flick, and there was an oak bed set, complete with side table and wardrobe. "Color scheme?"  
  
"Green and silver are actually my favorites."  
  
Severus muttered under his breath, "_Ironic_," and asked Harry, "Any other homey touches you need?" He sneered at his own motherly-ness.  
  
"No. It's alright. This'll do."  
  
Severus left the room and Harry looked around. Not only did he have nothing to fill the wardrobe, he had nothing to wear but what was on his back. He trailed his hand across the smoothly finished wood of the wardrobe and mumbled quietly, "A bit extravagant to my usual tastes. Usually I'm tasting spiders."  
  
He strode back into the large room with the fireplace, which he dubbed, '_The Library_,' and began to peruse the spines of the books. Most seemed to have strange names, and unknown meanings, but when he came across one entitled '_Hogwarts, A History_,' he decided it would be a good place to start, considering he was in Hogwarts.  
  
"We'll be going to Diagon Alley first thing in the morning, Potter. The sooner you get your things, the better," Severus said in a silky voice as Harry sat down in a black leather reclining chair.  
  
Harry nodded and opened the book on his lap. "I only have one robe."  
  
"_What_?"  
  
"I only have one robe."  
  
"No, I heard what you said, what I meant was, what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I only have one robe. Headmaster Dumbledore created this for me when I arrived, but I have nothing, and I mean _nothing_, else."  
  
"Nothing under those?"  
  
"No." Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Severus swallowed uncomfortably, flicked his wand at Harry, and Harry's discomfort level went down a notch, as something came between the skin of his bottom and the inside of his robe.  
  
"More robes?"  
  
Severus flicked the wand again and about five robes appeared, folded, on Harry's lap. "We'll get more tomorrow at Diagon Alley."  
  
Harry observed the robes. Two were black, two were green, and one was a dull gray, nice and heavy for winter. Harry set the book on the low table and brought the robes into his bedroom and put them away. Then he moved casually back into the Library, like the previous conversation never happened, and sat back down to read about Hogwarts's history.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around an hour and a half later, Harry stiffly got up and retired to his chambers, book under his arm. Severus was still bent over his work in the Library, willed to finish some of his lesson plans.  
  
Harry shed his clothes and slipped under the silken covers. They were cool to the touch yet somehow at the same time warming. Harry mused over the happenings of the day. He most definitely didn't expect to be sleeping in a real bed after being left in a box in the afternoon. He hadn't expected to be recognized by a stranger and introduced to an old man that must have been more than a hundred years old. He didn't expect to fly through a green fireplace. That experience had almost made him sick. The multiple sensations came rushing back as he remembered that. Albus Dumbledore had threw powder into the fireplace stepped in it with Harry when it turned green, yelled, '_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office_!' to no one, and then they were lurched through the air.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back into the comfort of the pillows. Tomorrow everything would be explained, no matter how much of a mystery it seemed to him now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Whoo! **Yeesh**. Back's kind of stiff now. Sat down and wrote that for y'all same night of my last update, and now that it's past midnight on Easter Morning (**12:03 AM** to be exact) I need sleep. No reviews now, because I just put up my last chapter a little while ago, although I hope to get more now. Look forward to my next chapter! "Explanations and Diagon Alley." I'll get it out ASAP!


	4. Questions and Answers, Like it or Not

Beloved readers, here we go again...!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus didn't look up but paid close attention to Harry as he exited the room. The Professor leaned over his work, but out of the corner of his eyes could see Harry's robes billowing by his ankles as he walked past, the book he was reading resting securely between his arm and his body.  
  
Harry's thinness puzzled Severus, as well as why he was there. Severus was never told of the reason for Harry's presence, and it was somewhat frustrating for the shadowy Potions Master.  
  
Professor Snape hadn't gotten much work done that night. His thoughts had wandered helplessly, and every time they did he silently cursed himself for showing Muggle disorder symptoms, ah, _Attention Deficit Disorder_, if he remembered correctly. Severus admired Harry's skill at reading. The pages turned quickly when between Harry's fingers, and Severus could almost feel the want to learn of new things radiating off of Harry.  
  
He sighed and set down his quill, gently massaging his temples with his pale fingers after doing so. The best thing for him would be to sleep, now, he knew. Tomorrow he might be able to get some information out of the infuriating old man, his Headmaster.  
  
Suffocating the fire with his wand, he resigned himself to his bedchambers, dreading and anticipating the morning at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stretched and yawned as daylight broke through his sleep. He was puzzled for a second, not recognizing his surroundings. After yesterday's happenings he expected to wake up in his cupboard after a very odd dream, but was instead in a silky warm bed with fluffy pillows. He looked at the window in the far wall, noting silently that he, king of perceptivity, had not noticed it before. Turning, he saw a large picture of noble-looking woman, petting a tiger-like domestic cat. He started, realizing that the picture was moving.  
  
"Don't be silly, little boy," the noblewoman said to him, also making him jump and cower. "Don't tell me you've never seen a wizard picture before." She peered at him from her throne, eyeing his forehead. "Ah, the infamous Harry Potter, no doubt. The Fat Lady's told me about you. She's quite anxious to meet you, actually. You must be quite the charmer." She looked down, and a look of apprehension crossed her two-dimensional features. "_Ah_, I see."  
  
Harry quickly realized he was wearing nothing and threw on a forest green robe. "Er... excuse me." Even his training with the Dursleys did not help him when it came to being surprised by talking pictures. He pondered the woman, queen-like in her appearance, but unfortunately was disturbed by the chiming of a grandfather clock in the corner of the rather large room, marking nine o'clock.  
  
He slid undergarments up under his robe, and with a fair good-bye to the picture-woman, slid into the Library, book under his arm once more. Severus was sitting where he was when Harry had left the night before, although he was obviously refreshed and newly clean, with his wet hair, even if he was still in deathly black robes.  
  
"Morning, Potter," he said, as Harry sat down.  
  
"Harry, please."  
  
The sullen Professor looked up. "What?"  
  
"My relatives call me '_Potter_.' I would prefer anyone without ill intentions to call me '_Harry_.'"  
  
Snape nodded silently and went back to leaning over his papers. He didn't quite understand Harry's association of his relatives with ill intentions, but he resigned himself to the hope that all would be explained in due time. "Very well... Harry. The Headmaster is coming to speak with you, then we will apparate to Diagon Alley." At Harry's blank look, he continued. "Apparating is an effective form of transportation used for wizards. Look it up over there for a better description. In short, one disappears from one place and appears in another."  
  
Harry nodded absently.  
  
"Do you want breakfast, er... Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure if he wanted to enlighten his professor on his lack of appetite. One became accustomed to a certain schedule of given food if it remained consistent, as Harry's had. He decided that, instead of telling the professor he ate little more than what he stole from his aunt's kitchen, he would tell the dark professor something more along the lines of what he would want to hear.  
  
"I don't usually eat breakfast, so, no, I don't really want it." Harry assumed that living in such a place he would need to become acquainted with eating to keep up appearances, but also figured that there would be time for that later.  
  
"The Headmaster wants you to eat, Harry. If he knows you have not eaten something, he may spoon-feed you when you get here. Gods know what that man will do. Wring me alive, if he gets the chance. He's put you in my care expecting me to watch out for you, whether you like it or not."  
  
"If I didn't have a choice, why did you ask?"  
  
Severus scowled. He snapped his fingers and a weird looking creature appeared. "You need something, sirs?" it asked them, servant-like. Harry could tell the creature was one of the mysterious castle's inhabitants. He'd only seen few hallways, but he suspected that his current residence was incredibly large, also considering the fact that it was also a school. Not only a school, but a school people _lived_ in, as if a boarding school. Harry was halfway through '_Hogwarts, A History_,' and had learned of a bit of its features.  
  
"We'd like some breakfast for my guest, here. And, if you would, summon the Headmaster to inform him that Mr. Potter is awake."  
  
The creature's already-absurdly-large eyes widened. "Mr. Potter, sir?"  It recovered it's composure.  "It is not my business, sirs, so I will do your bidding and be back with breakfast."  
  
Severus nodded curtly to the creature and it vanished with a '**_pop_**!'.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, masking his awe.  
  
"A House-Elf. One of the many positioned in the Hogwarts kitchens. Do not be fooled by its servile appearance; Dumbledore spoils his elves rotten."  
  
Harry nodded and reclined in the chair he was comfortably positioned in. He yawned, and rested his eyes, only to sharply open them again at the sound of a '**_pop_**!'.  
  
The table Severus's work had occupied was now half-covered in delicious- smelling foods. Harry inhaled the scents while sitting in his chair.  
  
Severus watched Harry breathe in the scents whirling around the room. Thanks to the boy's reaction to a large meal, Severus could decipher that Harry's comment about not eating breakfast was not entirely true.  
  
As Harry leaned forward to grab hold on a piece of toast with honey, a knock sounded through the room. Severus allowed entry to the knocker, and Harry was not at all surprised when Albus Dumbledore walked through the door.  
  
Albus smiled warmly at Harry, who was currently munched soundlessly on the corner of some toast. "Ah, Harry! How was your night?"  
  
"Fine, Professor. And yours?"  
  
The Headmaster chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes, at Harry's manners and formality. He then stopped, imagining what kind of treatment caused Harry to act so withdrawn and automatically kind, like everyone he met was a stranger, so everyone deserved the same amount of respect, despite their social status. "Mine was wonderful, Harry. Although I pondered for quite a while how I'm going to tell you everything you need to know."  
  
Harry managed to munch his way through half the toast, all the while staring mirthlessly at his new Professors. "What now?"  
  
Dumbledore cleared his beyond-ancient throat. "Now you ask questions, and we answer them to the best of our abilities."  
  
Harry thought about that. He had many questions, obviously, but where to start? His scar? His '_famousness?_' Well, any place is as good as the next.  
  
"What is my scar from?"  
  
"_Avada Kedavra_, the killing curse. It was supposed to kill you, and instead it left you with that scar."  
  
"Curse? Who wanted to kill insignificant me?"  
  
"Voldemort. A dark wizard, bent on destruction of muggles and rule of wizardry."  
  
"Voldemort. Alright. What about my parents? Why did I grow up with my aunt and uncle instead of them?"  
  
"Your parents were not as lucky as you—"  
  
"_Lucky_," Harry snorted.  
  
"—and did not survive the killing curse. Your aunt and uncle were your closest living relatives, and therefore you, by law, needed to live with them."  
  
"They could've done without me. I'm sure Dudley could have learned to do the washing," Harry snarled coldly.  
  
Dumbledore expected cold reception, but he did not expect Harry to act with such hate to his relatives. Of course, he was permitted his anger, the scars and such were enough to prove that, but Harry Potter did not strike Albus as one to openly show his hate.  
  
"Yes, well. Questions?"  
  
"Why am I supposedly famous?"  
  
"Because you survived the killing curse. You are the first person to ever survive that Unforgivable. For that, you are known to wizards world-wide."  
  
Harry finished his toast and felt an oncoming stomachache. He had never eaten so much as one good piece of toast in one sitting, or been given so much disturbing information all at once. He had more questions, but he wanted to digest what he already knew first, as well as his honey-toast.  
  
"How long will I be here?"  
  
"That at the moment is undeterminable. You will be here at least until the next end-of-term, that is known."  
  
"Will I need to go back—back to them?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I cannot think of any way to stop that. As your legal guardians they are your watchers."  
  
"But they abandoned me in a _box_!"  
  
"Which might put a damper on their ability to get you back. You may be assumed dead by them, which may or may not be a good thing. However, if they know you are not dead—"  
  
"They won't care as long as I'm not with them! They're hating bastards whose lives revolve around the Price Dudley!"  
  
"That may be, but they are still your guardians. We really do not have a choice."  
  
"I will make a choice," Harry growled.  
  
Harry's behavior shocked even himself. He showed more emotions in the past conversation than he had ever shown to the Dursleys. He didn't know what to do about it. The information he was receiving was disturbing, a gnawing presence that would be there forever. He was a _wizard_. He was _famous_. Yet, he was destined to—most likely—die at the hands of his relatives. And he was yet to be able to save himself from such domestic tortures as emotional abuse. What is a wizard who cannot even help himself? Not a very powerful one, no doubt.  
  
"I believe that is enough for now, Headmaster." Severus broke the uneasy silence, knowing full well that Harry's demeanor had changed. "We should be leaving for Diagon Alley now."  
  
The Headmaster nodded. "We will continue the conversation, later, Harry. Be sure of it." And on that cheerful note, the Headmaster was gone, leaving Harry with Severus and Severus with Harry.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "We need to leave Hogwarts' ground to apparate."  
  
"Correct, Harry. I see you've done your reading."  
  
Harry nodded, and they left the chambers and the castle, both robes billowing around four ankles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Ah, well. That was fun. Most of it is already known information for we who have read the books, which I believe, most anyone reading the stories have. Sorry not to have the Diagon Alley part in this chapter, but the way it came out when I typed it, the explanations needed their own chapter, and now that I think about it, so will Diagon Alley. So, in accordance, I split the chapters and will come up with the next **ASAP**. And, I'm really very proud of myself for getting these out so quickly. I guess when you have the time to sit and type it comes easily. I have plenty of time, this weekend being Easter, because my family is sitting around resting. Also, free reign of the computer, which is always nice. I just realized I'm rambling; sorry about that. Well, here's to my reviewers!  
  
Mikee: Thank you for both 2 & 3 chapter reviews; it's good to know you like it! As for Diagon Alley's occurrences... we'll see, oh yes. Hope you like the chapter! Next Chapter: (which I believe will actually be as I plan, unlike this one) "Diagon Alley and Vanella Grace." Watch for it!  
  
Remo Con: He-he-he, you'll just have to see... Thanks! Here's an update; very soon, I think.


	5. Diagon Alley and Vanella Incendie

Ah... the next chapter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Severus, after a loud crack and another unsettling experience, appeared in a small alleyway with a wooden door on one side and a brick wall on the other. Severus began to observe the brick wall and tapped it with his wand.  
  
Harry was surprised to see the brick wall give way into a wooden doorway, opening to the other side.  
  
The other side was a street with stores and full of people in similar robes striding easily, carefree, down it.  
  
Harry didn't bother to hide his excitement or amazement at this particular sight. He was very quickly getting used to not being punished for his untamable emotions.  
  
Severus saw the excitement that was present in Harry's newly energetic eyes and inwardly smiled. He didn't smile physically-no, of course not. That would ruin his image. Harry's bright green eyes danced over the bustle of Diagon Alley, and they stepped into the street as casually as possible.  
  
"Where to first, Professor?"  
  
"Gringott's. The wizard's bank. You have an account there, installed by your mother and father. Dumbledore has given me the key so we can get in, do not worry." He pointed to the end of the street, where a large building sat. "Right there, hurry, boy."  
  
Harry winced at the calling of '_boy_.' His uncle had called him that, too. He stood up straighter, knowing he couldn't wince whenever someone said something his uncle said, or someone would suspect him of weakness. He was many things; weakness being minor. No one was willingly allowed to see his weaknesses, or he had failed in everything he'd been working for, but freedom. Harry had heard someone say once that "**Freedom isn't Free**," and he knew how true that was. He had tried many times to become free of his uncle's home, and each time he suffered dearly. Now he was, to a point, free, and his past payments for that supposed freedom were many.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Severus's stern voice brought him harshly back to the present. "Yes?"  
  
"Keep up," he growled. "Let's go."  
  
They reached the bank. Entering, they began to approach a front desk, with somewhat hideous-looking creatures behind it. "What are they?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Goblins. The keepers of Gringotts."  
  
Harry nodded, a bit surprised but not showing it, as they came face to face with one of these Goblins. Severus did all of the talking, while Harry observed his surroundings. Harry had basically blanked out and was mindlessly following Severus.  
  
They went down a hall after Severus persuaded the Goblin of his identity and right to the money in the Potter safe. Severus, Harry, and a Goblin loaded into a cart and went on what seemed like an everlasting downhill roller coaster ride. They stopped at an almost empty safe, where Severus took a small box and put it into the folds of his robe, saying that it was at Dumbledore's request that he pick it up. The next stop was at Harry's vault, where Severus helped Harry gather a sufficient amount of Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles. Severus then explained how the wizard money system worked. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough." Harry had absently nodded, tucking the pouch of wizard coins into his robe. And they were off again, zooming on a wild roller coaster ride back into the land of the living.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, you've got all the books you need in your cauldron, there," Severus stated. They were sitting at a café table outside an ice cream parlor. "And you have the quills, parchment, and ink you'll be needing in that bag. And you've got robes there. And other random objects there." He looked thoughtfully across the street. "Now all you need is an animal and a wand. Finish that up and we'll go.  
  
Harry quickly finished his little cup of vanilla ice cream and stood, grabbing his bags. They headed across the street, Harry once again zoned off, lost in thoughts, and Severus trying to lead him safely across the street - ah, but to no avail.  
  
"Harry! Watch out!"  
  
Harry did not notice soon enough, but he faced a head on collision with a girl carrying just as many bags. The girl let out a yelp and dropped everything, while Harry managed to keep hold on his bags and fall to the ground with everything-including her-on top of him.  
  
"Er... sorry?" Harry mumbled to the small girl on top of him as she struggled to get up.  
  
"Yea, yea, of course."  
  
Severus helped her up as Harry grabbed all of her bags and put everything back inside them. He looked up, holding out her bags, and she took them.  
  
She had light brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a blue robe, the same color as the mesmerizing eyes.  
  
"I am sorry, you know."  
  
She nodded, dusting off her robes with her hands.  
  
Harry held out his hand, a peace offering after knocking her off her feet. "Harry Potter," he said, as though he'd been introducing himself to girls all his life, and not been locked in a cupboard.  
  
To Severus's shock, she showed no sign of surprise, awe, respect, or honor at all. She took his hand timidly and announced, "Vanella Grace Incendie." She hesitated, "Nice to meet you Harry Potter."  
  
Severus started at her name. The first one being strange in itself, as it was a flavor incorporated as a name, but her last name, pronounced **_an- sahn-dee_**, was French. Severus knew; he grew up with some French relatives. When they said 'incendie' they were talking about fire. Very fierce fire.  
  
Harry didn't hesitate. "Yes. Completely sorry about your falling over. I wasn't paying attention as I should have." He remembered her books, similar to his if not the same. "Are you attending Hogwarts this term?"  
  
She nodded, glancing at the books resting in his grounded cauldron.  
  
Professor Snape watched in silence. They were receiving strange looks from passersby, and he wanted this conversation either over, or private. He cleared his throat. "Harry, you need to get your wand. Come, now. I have work to do at the school."  
  
Vanella Incendie looked at him curiously. "At the school, you say? Do you work there, sir?"  
  
"Indeed, I do, young miss. What does it matter?"  
  
She looked down. "It doesn't."  
  
"We must be going, Harry," Severus growled impatiently. "Places to see, things to do."  
  
Suddenly the girl pulled a list out of her blue robe. "A wand, eh? Where is the wand place, sir?"  
  
Severus sighed. Clearly there would be no getting rid of her. Yet. "This way." Severus led the way to Ollivander's.  
  
Mr. Ollivander had silvery eyes that bore into Harry's. When he started going on about Harry's mother's wand, Harry winced. Noting Harry's reaction, Mr. Ollivander moved over to get down long skinny boxes off of shelves a tape measure measured every bit of Harry's body.  
  
Harry tried many different wands, over and over, eventually tiring. Mr. Ollivander fluttered around happily, pleased with his challenge. He stopped suddenly and looked at Harry. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere-I wonder, now-yes, why not- unusual combination-holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Try her."  
  
He didn't know how, but Harry felt it. Something about that one wand was right for him. Mr. Ollivander nodded happily in front of him, swooning about. "Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."  
  
Harry watched him as he placed Harry's wand back in its box, mumbling continuously about how '_curious_' it was.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but what exactly is so curious?"  
  
Mr. Ollivander turned to stare at Harry with his mysterious eyes. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother-why, it's brother gave you that scar."  
  
Harry shivered, swallowing.  
  
A few feet over, Severus shivered.  
  
"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember.... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter.... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things-terrible, yes, but great."  
  
Harry paid seven Galleons for the wand, before leaving the shop. Vanella got her wand after him, but he wasn't there when she was done, because he- and she understood completely-was somewhat freaked by Mr. Ollivander.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's beautiful, yes, but look at _him_," Harry said, pointing to a coiled snake in a cage.  
  
"I'm not sure Cobras are allowed, no matter who you are."  
  
"He wouldn't hurt anybody. You can see it in his eyes. Look at them; they're kind of like yours."  
  
Severus tilted his head questioningly at the boy who was leaning over the cage of a Cobra.  
  
"They're black, Onyx, but somehow seem deep... _mysterious_."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I'm not sure it would be legal for us to bring a venomous snake into a school, Harry."  
  
"_I may be venomous, but I know a life better than this one when I see it_," the snake told Harry, causing the boy to smile.  
  
This snake talking to him did not surprise Harry, as it had happened before. Weeding Aunt Petunia's garden he had come across quite a few garden snakes, becoming friends with one or two.  
  
"But he's living caged, like an animal," Harry protested.  
  
"He is an animal," Severus countered.  
  
"_Tell the bastard I can hear him, Harry Potter_," the snake said.  
  
Harry smiled, causing an amused look from Severus, before claiming, "I know what it feels like to be caged up like that; it's not nice, Professor."  
  
Severus scowled. "_If_, and only if, you can keep that animal under control, I will not realize you bought it, but you will need to get an owl as a messenger."  
  
"Messenger?"  
  
"That's what the owls are for, of course. Delivering letters."  
  
Harry recalled the owl that had delivered his fate. "Right."  
  
Harry turned to the snake, and spoke, causing Severus to visibly start, "_ I'm getting you out of here, friend. What do you wish to be called?"_  
  
Severus closed his mouth, knowing he looked like a fish, and it was not appealing.  **_The kid's a Parselmouth! No wonder he knows he can control the thing! It can talk to him!  _**he thought bitterly.  **_Should I tell Dumbledore?_**  He coughed as Harry spoke to the snake again.  **_No. Deal with it when the time comes. Right now, Harry has other things on his plate. Besides, the boy will probably read about it later anyway._**  
  
Harry waited for a reply from the snake, but the snake was staring over his shoulder, at, what Harry figured was one Severus Snape. He timidly asked the snake what was wrong, and still got no answer, until, finally, "_He knows, Harry. He knows you can talk to me. And you can call me '**Vitesse**,' and I am female, boy_."  
  
Harry laughed, then turned to Severus. "I'm buying her, and that snowy owl, and for names, the Cobra will be called '**_Vitesse_**' and the owl, '**_Hedwig_**.'"  
  
Snape shrugged, assuming, by the French word for the snake's name, that the snake had named himself. "Very well. Pay, and we'll return to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry couldn't mask his excitement. It was a good day. He met someone he might know at school, he met a friend, Vitesse, and had a beautiful owl, Hedwig. Not to mention that something about him was feeling light. He didn't know why, he just felt... _happy_.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well, this was fun to write, as well. Happy Easter everyone, by the way. Anyway, on with business---- Everything Mr. Ollivander says is right from the book, so do not sue me for plagiarism, as I would not dream of stealing something as sacred as writing. As for Vanella... excuse her. I like her; I do. But I do not know if she will come into the big picture... reviewers! Help me? Should Vanella Incendie stay or go? (Believe you me-if she stays, she'll pull off to be one hell of an interesting character...)I wait for replies...  
  
Reviewers! Thank you for the past reviews... and a new one...  
  
Molly Morrison: Yes, Harry is indeed sticking up for himself. Maybe not the 11 year old Harry in the books... but this is my creation Harry. This Harry has gone through hell and is willing to stand up to people he thinks can either help him, or hurt him. He's just that kind of person in this story, I suppose. Being happy might work; although you bring up a valid point...  
  
And readers who don't review should be thanked also! Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter... and whatever will Snape do about Harry's Parseltongue? Hmm...  
  
Anyway... Back to school for another week tomorrow, so I have no idea when the next update will be. It could be later tonight, if I go to bed wicked late, or it could be next weekend... God knows when, basically. Well, thanks to my loyal readers... love to you all!


	6. Invisibility Cloaks and Speed

Chapter 6 here for y'all:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry slid silently into his room from the Library, a smooth Vitesse wrapped around his middle and an owl cage in hand. In the other hand, he held his wand. Severus had taught him to somehow levitate his bags and cauldron using a charm, which it seemed Harry was quite daft at. Severus seemed somewhat proud when Harry had successfully levitated his bag full of robes on his first try, then quickly moving on to levitating all three parcels easily.  
  
He set down his things in the corner, next to the grandfather clock, then moved to sit on his bed. He noticed a package resting on it and wondered what it could be. Opening it, he gasped as a lovely silver silken material flowed out. He picked it up and wrapped it around himself. In the reflection from the glass window of the grandfather clock, he saw... well, it wasn't what he saw; it was what he didn't. Looking down at himself, he saw nothing but empty air.  
  
He quickly pulled off the cloak and rushed into the Library to show his Potions Professor.  
  
"Professor! Professor!"  
  
"What?" Snape snarled. He had just got down to work, and was finally making progress before this interruption.  
  
"There was a cloak on my bed when I went into my room, and when I put it on, I disappeared! Gone! Without a trace!"  
  
Severus leaned back with some, however little, interest. "Let's see it then."  
  
Harry put on the cloak and was invisible.  
  
Severus was mildly surprised but had known that his father was in possession of one such cloak in his Hogwarts days and figured Albus had delivered it to Harry via owl. "It's an Invisibility Cloak, Harry. Chances are it was your father's. The Headmaster probably wants you to have it. Maybe now you can explore Hogwarts a bit. Did it come with a note, perchance?"  
  
Harry looked a little flustered. "I don't know. I didn't really notice. I'll check." He ran back into his bedchambers, and sure enough, there _was_ a note.  
  
~_This was left in my possession by your father before his death. I think it is of more use to you at this moment, because you are not known to be here. As long as you are not seen, anywhere within this castle can be tread by your feet, with the small exception of the locked door in the third corridor. Use it well, Harry. And I suggest, that if Vitesse is around your waist while you explore, you go to great lengths to stay away from Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris.  
  
A nice day to you,  
  
Albus Dumbledore.~_  
  
Harry stared at the note for a few minutes before running triumphantly back to Severus. After handing the note to Severus, he questioned, "Is it just me, or does that man know everything?"  
  
After reading the letter, Severus handed it back to Harry. "He knows almost-_if not_-everything, I assure you."  
  
Harry smiled and sat down in his customary recliner, the silvery cloak lying across his knees along with the note from Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll go out later. I want to finish this book."  
  
Severus nodded and went back to his work, as Harry read, with Vitesse curled up on his lap.  
  
Suddenly, the Potions Master looked up. "Why '**Vitesse**?' Why that name of all things?"  
  
Setting his book down and petting the snake coiled on his lap, he responded, "I don't know. She just looked like a '**Vitesse**.'"  
  
"Do you know what that means, Harry? The word '**vitesse**?' It is French. The French word for '**speed**,' if I'm not mistaken. Why would your snake want to be named '**speed**,' if you'll kindly inform me."  
  
"How do you know that's what she wanted? Maybe it was a spur of the moment decision, like Hedwig."  
  
"No. It wasn't."  
  
The snake in question lifted its head and hissed at Harry, "_There was a girl, like you, she could talk to snakes. She ssssssaid that she would come and get me as soon as she got the money, and she said she would do it as quickly as possible. For that reason she named me Vitesse, what she claimed was the French word for 'ssssspeed,' of course. She said it sounded good with a hiss, and she was right. It doessssss. Because that was the only name I was ever given, and I liked the way it sounded coming from my mouth-Vitesssssse-I decided you could call me that as well. I do wish I could see the girl again, though. But I am fine right where I am_."  
  
Snape listened to this rather long series of hisses, not understanding, but clearly noting that Harry did.  
  
"What did she say, Harry?"  
  
Before he realized it, he responded, "She said that a girl named her that before I met her, because the girl could talk to snakes as well. Vitesse was the name the girl gave her because that was how the girl was going to come back-with speed. Vitesse says that the girl claimed she would come back when she had the money to pay for her. I can't blame the girl, myself. Vitesse was rather expensive." He blanched. "Oops."  
  
"It's alright, Harry. I could tell at the store when you hissed at the snake."  
  
"I hissed?"  
  
"Of course. How did you think you spoke to snakes?"  
  
Harry looked at Vitesse, who, once again, was curled comfortably on his lap. "_I hisssss_?" he asked.  
  
"_Of coursssssse_." Vitesse replied sleepily.  
  
Harry leaned back uneasily, and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of hissing.  
  
Severus watched Harry closely, expecting more. When nothing came, he went back to his work, satisfied that Harry would come to him if Vitesse did anything strange. But, he was struck with an idea. "Did the girl have a name, Vitesse?"  
  
"_Vanella_," she hissed. "_Vanella Incendie, I believe. I remember it because her last name means fire, or so she said. Curious. Very curious indeed_."  
  
Harry sat in shock. Vanella Grace Incendie, the witch he ran into in Diagon Alley could also speak with snakes.  
  
Severus was not quite as surprised. It was strange, sure, two Parseltongues entering Hogwarts in the same year, since the most famous Parseltongue was Voldemort, and Salazar Slytherin himself, founder of Hogwarts' Slytherin House. He was rather proud of himself for stringing the pieces together, the French names and such.  **_Heh heh heh._** he thought. **_No wonder I'm a Slytherin, eh?_**  
  
Then Harry dozed off with Vitesse, and Snape got some work done on his lesson plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a rundown shack north of Hogwarts...  
  
"El! El, get up, it's a nightmare!"  
  
Vanella Incendie groaned and opened her eyes to her mother, the older splitting image of herself. A nightmare, maybe, but a nightmare is still a dream, and dreams-hers, at least-always had hidden meanings.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Yes, hon. Mum. Now, do you want to tell me what happened this time?"  
  
Vanella shook her head, but her mother persisted.  
  
"It's just a nightmare, mum. Nothing special, honestly."  
  
"If I knew what it was I could help stop it. Or, in your case, _prevent_ it."  
  
"No." Vanella lay back down with her eyes closed, pondering the dream, waiting for her ever-too-patient mother to finally give up. As a girl of 11, she seemed much older. She was forced to be, to act, to appear older, because of who she was, or who she was destined to be.  
  
Going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was supposed to protect her, apparently. She couldn't see how being placed with her father's two most powerful enemies could possibly protect her, although she was being protected _from_ her father, not _for _her father.  
  
Being the daughter of one of the most powerful wizards in the world was supposed to be rewarding, a real treat. But being in hiding all of the time, running with her mother for fear of that same wizard killing her, it was not a treat. It was hell, pure and simple.  
  
Her dreams... ah, yes. They always ended with the gruesome demise of someone. She did not know who, where, why, but the worst was knowing how. Because that was the one thing she did know. She experienced almost everything. As her father changed bodies constantly, trying to avenge his own downfall.  
  
And running into Harry Potter earlier that day! What a shock that had been! She hadn't let surprise come over her, nor awe at this boy's power. She did not honor him, of course not. But she could not hate him, not when he was the one that was probably the reason for her to even still be living. As long as her father's attentions were focused on this-this 'Boy- Who-Lived,' she would almost be safe from his deadly anger.  
  
She wanted to know more about this Harry Potter, she knew that much for sure. They would both be going to Hogwarts together in little over a week, and that would be good for her. The problem, of course, would be getting close to him. She, of course, would be a Slytherin, through and through. After all, her father was the greatest of all time. _But what would he be? Surely not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. But Gryffindor could pose problems. What would the infamous Harry Potter be? Gryffindor or Slytherin?  
_  
She knew she would have to wait and see. But until then, she was forced to worry about her father. _Whose untimely death have I witnessed in her last dream_, she wondered. And whose would she see in her next? Ah, if only these things could be known. But if they could, things would be different.  
  
Oh, she wished things were very different.  
  
**Many wishes come when you're the only daughter of Lord Voldemort.  
**  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Oh, jeez, I feel evil now. But that was fun. I voted to keep Vanella, because the nine muses planted an idea that I liked. I knew she'd be interesting. Ah, well.  
  
On to the reviews. Thanks for those who did. I must say sorry for the half-chop-off in the last chapter. That was a technical difficulty; in short, I had one half-finished 'Chapter 5' and one fully finished 'Chapter 5' and ended up uploading the wrong one. My idiotic mistake, apologies. I fixed it as soon as possible after realizing it and am really sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Well, reviewers: (4&5 chapter reviews, if you're wondering)  
  
Mikee: Thanks, and I think eventually he will open up about more of his past, but for now he's somewhat guarded. It's fun to bait the reader... I think it may become one of my favorite tactics...  
  
Lady Lightning: Thanks!  
  
leggylover03: And here it is for you!  
  
animealam: I'm gradually building the characters to the way I want them. I know, they need more "fleshing out" as you put it, but the way I write, that kind of comes in time. Sorry, though. As for Harry's emotional state, I need him the way he is for future chapters. He is an abused child, but he is also used to masking this, and will continue to mask as many emotions as possible. The way he goes, gradually, in the wizarding world he opens up, and lets people know how he feels. But until then, he is the way he is, I believe. I know it is difficult to be original; I've read many of the FF.Net stories, though there are so, so many I couldn't read even 1/32 of them. I'm hoping against fate that I can make a story here that is both interesting to read, and interesting to write. I may eventually get a beta-reader, although I've always * been * the beta-reader myself. Usually the grammar mistakes I make are intentional, though not always. As I've said before, I'm not perfect, no matter how hard I try. If you want to, you can be my beta-reader, though I can not promise to agree on grammar terms. As for the rules of grammar and spelling... I know them -almost if not all-very well. I also like to know what I'm doing, and how to support it. I've been told I've got the heart of a lawyer, and am willing and capable to back up most of my decisions. However, if you do want to help me here, I am open-minded and up for it. Thanks!  
  
misao-werewolf: Thank you. Ahh, which underwear incident? I bet it would be embarrassing. It was fun to write, though!  
  
shirriez: Thanks for taking the time to review, today! I know, it is very easy-going, but I hope to up the exitement once term starts. This actually has been very fun for me to write, and I suppose that's why I've been devoting so much time into writing it. I'm afraid this may be the only fan-fiction story I write for a while, because usually when I write more than one at a time, two ideas come into my head for two different stories and I confuse myself. I'm not sure I have the brain capacity some other brilliant people do! : ) I do love the reviews, though!  
  
End of reviews. I have Chapter 7 and part of Chapter 8 written, but they need to be typed. I assure you all, that as soon as I can, both chapters will be up.  
  
Chapter 7: "He Knows All"


	7. He Knows All

Ah, the sacred writings of Algebra class (this particular chapter was written while ignoring a lecture on how to divide and multiply polynomial fractions, or something like that)... Chapter 7: "He Knows All"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A knock sounded through the room, and no one was extremely surprised when Albus Dumbledore strode in authoritatively.  
  
"Harry," he greeted before turning to Snape. "Severus? Do you have the requested package? I need to take care of it."  
  
Severus stood and began searching through the folds of his robe. "Here, Headmaster." He handed the package he had picked up at Gringotts to Albus.  
  
Harry watched the old men's exchange silently. Vitesse was curled on the Invisibility Cloak, but Dumbledore didn't appear to care. Of course, if he knew Harry _had_ the snake, he probably knew Harry could speak to it, which was a bit disturbing to the boy.  
  
"Getting work done, Severus?"  
  
"Yes, finally."  
  
"Procrastinator."  
  
Severus sighed. "Yes, Headmaster." He leaned back over his work, apparently lost in thought.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I see you got _your_ package," he said, smiling at the Cobra that was currently located on top of Dumbledore's gift to Harry on the child's lap.  
  
"_The old man_," Vitesse hissed. "_He knows of you_."  
  
"_He knows everything, apparently_."  
  
"_He can understand. He cannot speak, but he definitely understands. I can **feel** it_!"  
  
Harry looked up at the smiling, twinkly-eyed Dumbledore. He wouldn't be surprised if Vitesse was right. It was possible, sure. The man _did_ seem to know everything.  
  
He pet Vitesse thoughtfully under Dumbledore's stare, blue and warm.  
  
"One week until start-of-term, Harry. Then you will be placed-"  
  
"In a house, one of four: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, with the other first-years. Then we will be showed a common room, where we will live all of term, along with the other members of our house."  
  
"Dumbledore twinkled at him some more. "You've done your reading, I see," he said, noting the book on the table in front of Harry.  
  
Harry nodded his head, careful not to move abruptly, avoiding by all costs disturbing a Cobra.  
  
"Well, then. Dinner will be served in the Great Hall, Severus, I want you to attend. And Harry, my office. You'll need your cloak on, now, and Vitesse will need to be taken care of. We need to show you the Owlery, where Hedwig will be brought, and my office."  
  
Harry hadn't expected that. And, more obviously, neither had Severus a few feet away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, Harry. Let us go. We have business to attend to, conversations to have, Professors to see. And an owl to care for." He looked at Harry, without a twinkle, this time. "Hurry, now. Important business.  _Accio Hedwig_!" Screeching, the owl and its cage flew to the Headmaster. Without a word, Harry slipped Vitesse back into his robe, nodded to Severus, slid into the Invisibility Cloak, and followed Dumbledore out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We need to talk, Harry," Dumbledore announced as they walked down the hall. Harry snorted.  
  
"I gathered that much."  
  
Dumbledore ignored him. "About Vitesse, your speak, and where we left off this morning."  
  
Hedwig screeched from her cage in his hand when a Professor appeared around a corner.  
  
She had her gray hair pulled back in a tight bun, very professional looking, and was wearing flowing red robes. Glasses sat low on her nose, below her piercing eyes. She smiled a tight smile and asked, "Talking to yourself, Albus?"  
  
Harry recognized her from the updated version of '_Hogwarts, A History_' as the current Gryffindor Head of House, nemesis to his current guardian, Severus Snape, who was the Slytherin Head of House. The lady was also the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, yes, Minerva," he twinkled. "Very decent conversation, also, if I do say so myself. But alas, I must bring this owl to the owlery with her other feathered friends."  
  
Minerva nodded. "Very well. I'll be seeing you, Albus."  
  
The Headmaster gave a kind reply and continued down the hall and up a flight or two of stairs. They ended up in what Harry figured was one of the turrets of the castle, judging by the view he got by looking through the glass wall of the owlery.  
  
"Wow," he whispered to himself, looking over the Hogwarts grounds. In the distance was a cottage, where a giant of a man cared for a vicious-looking dog. In the other direction was a large field, with six large gold hoops set on poles; three perched at each end of the field, with the middle one on each side being the highest. It appeared to be a stadium, of sorts, with bleachers and seats surrounding the field. A glass box, like seen at most large Muggle stadium sat above the bleachers on the far side. There was a lake somewhere between the pitch and the cottage, with some creature with large tentacles slapping the water.  
  
Behind him, Dumbledore freed the owl, and she flew up onto one of the perches. Dumbledore strode over to where Harry was standing, following his eyes to the field.  
  
"That is the Quidditch pitch, Harry. Quidditch is a wizard's sport. A good book you might find on it is '_Quidditch Through the Ages_,' which Severus probably has in his library."  
  
Harry nodded, staring at the pitch. Turning to look back at the rather large man, he asked, "And who is that?"  
  
"That is Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper her at Hogwarts. Also does personal errands for me occasionally. A good man, Hagrid is."  
  
"What is that?" Harry said, pointing at the flapping tentacles.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "The giant squid. He's very fun to tickle. You'll meet him some other time."  
  
Harry looked over the grounds one more time before they left, heading for Dumbledore's office.  
  
The trip was not long, though very confusing for Harry. Every corridor and every stairway looked the same, making it especially confusing when the stairs moved. That particularly surprised Harry, causing Dumbledore to twinkle happily.  
  
"Don't worry, child. It becomes easier to navigate after a little while here." They walked a little farther down the hall, stopping in front of a familiar gargoyle. "Here we are. Lemon drop!"  
  
The gargoyle jumped away and a stairwell appeared, winding up to a door, and behind it, the Headmaster's office.  
  
Harry recognized the office from his first visit. Fawkes the phoenix sat on his customary perch, and everything looked the way it did when he left.  
  
"Have a seat, Harry," Dumbledore offered, waving a hand at a chair in front of his desk. Sitting across from Harry, he offered, "Lemon drop, child?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Alright, I know it's short, but some of these things needed saying. Not much action here, and this is more like a filler-chapter than much else. A major discussion coming up though! Next chapter: "Dinner With Dumbledore!"  
  
Reviews as of now:  
  
starangel2106: 35 points out of how many total? should I be proud? I think I'll just be happy for myself here. Thanks! And here's some more.  
  
Molly Morrison: I'm afraid I don't know who you mean by Mary Sue... even though I think I just made myself look like an idiot... which may or may not be true, truth be told. She does have an unusual name, but it's my favorite name as well (does that say something about me?). It will be explained later, but Voldemort got a daughter by raping Vanella Incendie's mother. Speaking Parseltongue may or may not work against her in the end... I actually think it might make this somewhat interesting... especially since Harry knows... : )  
  
End of Reviews, and my appearingly ceaseless rambling.


	8. Dinner With Dumbledore

Chapter 8: "Dinner With Dumbledore"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, thank you, Headmaster," Harry said, refusing the proffered Lemon Drop.  
  
Albus set down the plate of lemon drops and leaned back in his chair. "So, you're a Parseltongue, Harry? Strange. Very strange indeed."  
  
"Parseltongue, sir?"  
  
"You can speak with snakes. People who can do that are know as Parseltongues. Salazar Slytherin himself was one, as well as Voldemort. So, you see, that is odd, because Parseltongue is a hereditary thing, and you are not one of the descendants of Salazar Slytherin, nor were any of your relatives Parseltongues."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes. '_Oh_.' Of course, there is one solution, but it may or may not make sense in the long run."  
  
"What is that, sir?"  
  
"If," Dumbledore then pointed at Harry's scar, "Voldemort transferred some of his own traits to you while giving you that scar."  
  
Harry stared at him with a blank look.  
  
Dumbledore sighed-another tired-yet-patient one-and began to explain. "Magic is a complicated thing, Harry. When Voldemort attempted to kill you, not only did he fail, if backfired on him. Therefore, some of the power he _had_ is possibly yours now. Which would also explain a few other things."  
  
"I killed him?"  
  
"No, of course not. Even the strongest wizards have failed at that. But you did manage to rip him of his body, and almost all of his power. He now thrives on other people's bodies and souls. You haven't killed him, but you have postponed his claim to the throne of power. That is a very good thing. It's one of the things that you're famous for, Harry."  
  
"So I became... _fused_ with his power because he was almost killed trying to kill me? How... _powerful _does that make me?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "There is no way to actually tell that right now, child. But it is time for dinner, which, tonight, I believe, is including American Buffalo. If I remember correctly, a common name for it is '**Rocky Mountain Oysters**.' I don't know why, but-"he snapped his fingers and a two complete meals appeared on his desk, "-let's eat."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They ate the ridiculous meal in silence, while Severus, in the Great Hall, ate with the other teachers...  
  
"Why, Severus. I missed you at lunch and breakfast, today. Catching up on your work?"  
  
Severus turned to the offending Professor. It was Flitwick. "I went to Diagon Alley, Filibus. I was busy."  
  
"Oh. Picking up necessary Potions ingredients for your complex concoctions?" the nosy teacher questioned, looked on by most of the other Professors as well.  
  
"That, among other things, Flitwick," he told the other Professor. "Not that it is any business of yours."  
  
"Same old Severus," Flitwick muttered at the departing mage with robes billowing about his ankles. Turning to McGonagall, "I thought you said Albus could brighten the young man up, Minerva?"  
  
"So did I," she responded. "Oh, and avoid the Buffalo. The Headmaster doesn't know what it is, but I do." She had vacationed in New England, in the United States, and knew they kindly referred to Buffalo testicles as '**Rocky Mountain Oysters**,' what the Headmaster had kindly served that night for dinner.  
  
Flitwick nodded quickly. "Oh, sure thing, Minerva. Something about it just didn't seem right." He paused, his face getting a sly look. "You think you could transfigure it into a pot roast, Minerva?"  
  
She smiled, and the two friends went off to see, switching the topic of discussion to which house one Harry Potter would be placed in during the Sorting, less than two weeks away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore finished the last bite of his meal and leaned back again. "That was alright. I've had better, but... well it wasn't bad."  
  
Harry agreed and waited for Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"So, Harry. Back to our conversation."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I don't think it's legal for you to have a venomous snake in this school. In fact, I'm almost sure it's not. But..." his eyes twinkled. "Rarely are there people who can control the snake by speaking with it. I believe that if no one else knows of this Cobra, you may be able to keep it, but only if you control it."  
  
From inside Harry's robe came a rather annoyed-sounding hiss.  
  
"Err... Vitesse is a female, sir. I think that may be why she's angry."  
  
"Ah, of course."  
  
"What if there is another Parseltongue in coming to school? Can I tell her?"  
  
"Do you know something I don't, Harry?"  
  
A hiss sounded from Harry's robe.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I'd catch the intentions of this person before telling her, Harry. You never know who could be against you in the end."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Now, on to more business. You got everything you need for school in Diagon Alley today?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Do you want to talk about the Dursleys?"  
  
Harry hesitated. "Sir? I... I think I told you everything, sir."  
  
"No, Harry, you know you don't, and I know you don't. But I hope that when the time comes you will tell me. You will, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "And how is Severus treating you?"  
  
"Very well. He seems nice enough."  
  
Albus chuckled. "You think so, Harry? Just wait until he's your teacher."  
  
This frightened Harry a bit. He knew what the Headmaster was insinuating, and he didn't like it. Was Snape a harsh teacher? Would he be, even after their time together before term?  
  
"Should I go, Headmaster?"  
  
"You promise to see me if Vitesse or this other Parseltongue does anything strange. And if you want, or need, to talk about the Dursleys." It wasn't a question. It was a strong statement, coming from an old and firm Headmaster.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Do you know how to get back to Severus's chambers from here?"  
  
Harry remembered the way. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Then you may take yourself there. Good day, Harry Potter."  
  
"Good bye, Headmaster."  
  
After a hiss from his robe, Harry walked out, under the invisibility cloak once again.  
  
Harry walked three hallways without incident, heading for the dungeon stairs, until, from behind him, he heard a hiss. He could tell it was not a snake's hiss, but a cat's and immediately thought of what Dumbledore had said about a cat named Mrs. Norris.  
  
In response, Vitesse hissed at the cat from Harry's waist, causing the boy to jump. Harry hissed at Vitesse to be quiet, but It was too late. An ugly man turned a corner and walked up to the cat.  _Must be Filch_, Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Aw, Mrs. Norris. What did you find? It isn't even term yet; no students to punish for another week and more. What has upset you?"  
  
The cat hissed again, and Harry turned to run. Unfortunately, he was not as graceful as a cat, and his feet made loud sounds every time they landed. Filch heard them, and started. "Peeves! What are you doing!" he yelled, looking desperately around. But by then, Harry was a safe distance away, almost to Snape's chambers, and his footsteps were quickly fading.  
  
He knocked at the door because he didn't know the password to get in. Soon enough, Severus opened the door for him.  
  
"Why are you breathing hard?" Severus asked when Harry had deposited his Invisibility Cloak on the table and sat heavily in the leather recliner.  
  
"I ran into Filch."  
  
Severus's Onyx eyes widened slightly. "And what happened?"  
  
"I ran."  
  
Severus snorted. "Oh, brilliant decision, Harry."  
  
"Why did he yell '**_Peeves_**?'"  
  
Severus sat back down. "Peeves is a poltergeist. Haunts the building. He likes to bother Filch during the term. And before, apparently."  
  
Harry smiled, and Vitesse slid out of his robes to curl on his lap again. "Dumbledore suggested a few books for me. I don't suppose you have them, eh?"  
  
"I might. Unfortunately I am not a mind-reader and need you to give me the titles before I can know."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes maturely and said, "_'Quidditch Through the Ages_', and anything on Parseltongue."  
  
"I have '_Quidditch Through the Ages_,' somewhere, and I'm sure there are some books on Parseltongue over there." He pointed.  
  
Harry, much to Vitesse's distress, stood to retrieve the books. Coming back with about four, he set three down on the table, and lay back to read, with, once again, the Cobra asleep on his lap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I'm very proud of myself, here. I'm just uploaded Chapter 8! Am I the only one thrilled? Next Chapter is the start of term!!! We'll just have to see what happens there, now won't we?  
  
Reviewers!  
  
starange12106: Thanks! another Five points for me... that brings me to 40! Alright. Let's just see how much fun Harry has... I'm guessing it depends... (hint, hint)...  
  
Kayla Summers: I try to update as soon as possible always; that can vary between one time in one week and three times in one day... like today! It's fun, actually...  
  
shirriez: Harry's house will be revealed in the next chapter... (mysterious, eh?). Harry's Parseltongue is a mystery to most, and may or may not be revealed to the majority of the school... (another mysterious...). I speak Latin and French, and felt like doing something different... besides, I like French, and think it is a wonderful language to use for names : ). Vanella is similar to Vanilla, and I love it. I've used the name Vanella in many of my fiction stories, and I thought it would fit in with her character, here. Thanks!  
  
That's it for Chapter 7 reveiws...I only put it up a few hours ago, after all... ah, well. If I get any more for chapter 7, I'll respond in chapter 9. Check tomorrow for Chapter 9!  
  
"Start-of-Term and the Sorting Surprise!"


	9. StartofTerm and the Sorting Surprise

"Start-of-Term and the Sorting Surprise!"  
  
He-he-he!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the week passed without incident. Harry spent his days reading and learning, while Severus spent his days working on his lesson plans. Harry read all about Quidditch, Parseltongue, Voldemort, and all of his schoolbooks. During random dinners with Professor Dumbledore, Harry learned about his Professors and Hagrid the Groundskeeper, as well as about the histories of the Four Houses. Harry decided himself that he would do better in Gryffindor or Slytherin than any other house, and wasn't too surprised when Dumbledore agreed.  
  
Some of Harry's time was spent in his room, being the mediator between Vitesse and Saliza Slytherin, the woman from the picture. It turned out that she was Salazar Slytherin's daughter, and spoke Parseltongue as well. Harry was friends with both, though the snake and the queen didn't get along with one another.  
  
Harry wasn't as thin after a week and a half, either. He was looking much healthier and cleaner. He was used to food much more, and was able to eat a sufficient amount at each meal of the day. Severus and Dumbledore thought he was moving along quite well.  
  
The week was quickly gone, and before long the Hogwarts train was arriving with all of the students. Harry was to be ushered quietly into the room with the rest of the first-years before the sorting. Severus would do this, obviously, because he was the only one who knew of Harry's presence. Then the Sorting would decide where Harry would go from there.  
  
It was the night of the Sorting, and Harry was quickly being ushered through a passageway that would lead into the room currently holding all the other first-years. Severus wordlessly pushed Harry into the room, shot him a '_good-luck'_ look, and disappeared.  
  
Harry looked around, noting all of the different people waiting to be sorted. They shuffled nervously, talking about random things. Harry scouted, picking up on a vain blonde boy, a nervous-looking red head with freckles, until finally spotting his target, Vanella Incendie. He noticed she was keeping to herself, so walked over.  
  
"Hello," he greeted.  
  
She smiled. "Hello, Harry Potter."  
  
At this, a few students turned to look and the topic of discussion changed. Harry rolled his eyes. "Hello, Vanella Incendie." Quietly, he added, "Parseltongue."  
  
She looked at him sharply. Did he just say what she thought he said? "What?"  
  
"Parseltongue. Do you recall a certain snake named Vitesse in Diagon Alley?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Keeping their conversation at whisper-level, Harry continued, "Well, I bought her. She told me about you."  
  
"She _told_ you, Harry Potter? Can I ask how?"  
  
"I, also, am a Parseltongue." Revealing this information made him nervous somehow.  
  
Her Sapphire-blue eyes widened slightly. "I-"  
  
But she was interrupted by Minerva McGonagall entering the room. "First years! In a few moments you will be led out into the Great Hall, and Sorted by the Sorting Hat. First I will introduce myself. I am Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor Head of House and Transfiguration Professor."  
  
The blonde haired boy made a sly remark from the corner and two large masses of boys next to him sniggered.  
  
Clapping could be heard from the Great Hall, and they were quickly brought into it by McGonagall.  
  
"I heard we need to take a test," the redhead said. "My brothers told me it was hard, and-"  
  
He was shushed into silence by a bushy-haired girl next to him. "No, idiot. The Sorting Hat goes on your head and announces where you go!"  
  
No one said anything after that. They were lined up in front in front of the entire Great Hall, every face turned up to look over theirs. Even Dumbledore was happily searching every face, letting out a little twinkle when he saw Harry. Others spotted him, too, and began to talk. Whispers slid down the hall, the gossip flowing over all the students like a fierce ocean wave. Fingers pointed, heads turned, as well as any other surprised reaction possible.  
  
Timidly, Vanella leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Looks like the famous Harry Potter has caught some attention."  
  
He scowled and waited for the process to begin. Instead of trying to swallow his nervousness, he took notice of his surroundings. At the tables, between some of the students, were people of shimmering silver light, which, after close examination, startled Harry when revealed as ghosts. Looking up, he could see the night sky. He'd read about it in '_Hogwarts, A History' _and knew it was charmed to look like the outside sky. A few people down, he could hear the bushy-haired girl explaining the same thing to the people near her, as well as her cursing them for not doing their reading. A hat was placed on a stool in front of the first-years, and they looked at it with mild interest.  
  
Suddenly, the hat twitched. Then a rip near the brim opened to form a mouth, and it began to sing:  
  
"*_ Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of with and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _*"  
  
The Great Hall applauded the Hat's song. It bowed humbly to each table before becoming still once more.  
  
Professor McGonagall came forward holding a scroll of parchment. Unraveling it, she announced, "When I call your name, put on the hat and sit on the stool. From there the Hat will sort you."  
  
"Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted.  
  
The Hufflepuff table cheered as Hannah sat down at it.  
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Brown, Lavender!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table now clapped and cheered, welcoming Lavender Brown into their bunch.  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table accepted their first first-year like the other tables and sat down to let the procession continue.  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
  
The bushy-haired girl ran to the stool and hurriedly shoved the hat onto her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry started as the Professor called "Incendie, Vanella!"  
  
Vanella and the hat sat there for almost a minute before the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Longbottom, Neville" was proclaimed a Gryffindor, before the blonde-haired boy was called by "Malfoy, Draco!"  
  
Harry recognized the name from books he had read on Voldemort. The Malfoys were supposedly a family of Voldemort-followers, Death Eaters, they were called.  
  
Draco Malfoy was proclaimed a Slytherin, and moved down to the Slytherin table amidst cheers. He sat down near Vanella and Harry sneered.  
  
Not many were left now. The list continued until McGonagall finally called, "Potter, Harry!"  
  
Whispers started again as Harry went and put the hat on his head.  
  
A small voice whispered in his ear, and the noise of the Great Hall was blocked out. "_Hmm_," the voice said. "_Difficult. You've got the courage of a Gryffindor... ooh, the power of a Slytherin... very persistent in your ways I see, Slytherin also... a good mind, a thirst for knowledge... where shall you go? Talent's here too... oh, a lot of it, good... good... but where shall you go? Gryffindor or Slytherin... You could be great in Slytherin, you know... but you could be great in Gryffindor... Ah, yes. Very cunning, too...."_ The hat drifted off.  
  
_Please make the right choice,_  Harry thought.  _Put me where I'd  
be my best..._   
  
"_Ahh..._" the hat said. "_You want to prove yourself, as well as make people happy? Well, if that is the case, I think you'd be best in..."_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Yes, faithful and beloved readers, I have left you off once again. I suppose you will need to wait for Chapter 10... Terribly sorry for the cliffy, I swear... (he he he) I really do feel evil now. But that is alright.  
  
I'll update as soon as possible; and reveiws for chapter 7&8 are: I'm sorry, they are non-existent as of now. It has lowered my mood a bit, but what's to be expected?


	10. He's A WHAT, exactly?

Alright, friends. After much pondering, I've decided his placement. Maybe later I'll do an alternate to see how he would've done in Gryffindor. Here you go:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"**_SLYTHERIN_**!" the hat announced.  
  
The Great Hall froze. The famous Harry Potter, enemy of Voldemort, a Slytherin? Surely there is some mistake? Roars slid through the hall, and as the noise level rose, the teachers became frustrated.  
  
Harry went and sat down next to Vanella, earning a glare from one Draco Malfoy. Vanella smiled at him, clearly surprised that he was placed in Slytherin, but not disappointed, he was pleased to note. "Surprise," he whispered.  
  
"Quiet!" shouted Dumbledore, who, after speaking with Harry, was not as surprised about his Slytherin placement. "The hat does not make mistakes! Cheer and move on. Harry Potter is a Slytherin!"  
  
The Hall cheered politely before going back to frantic whispering. The Professors finished the procession over the noise, and at the end, Dumbledore stood to speak. He looked positively thrilled to have all of his students back with him. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are_: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak_! Thank you!"  
  
The aged Professor sat back down. Everyone in the Hall clapped and laughed. Vanella leaned to ask him, "Has he gone mad?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's entirely possible." He looked down at the table and was pleased to see all of the serving dishes full of food.  
  
Vanella stared at the table in shock. "It was clear a minute ago!"  
  
Harry, piling potatoes on his plate, told her, "It's sent through from the kitchens, underneath. It says so in '_Hogwarts, A History_.' The House- Elves make it, then send it up when the time is right."  
  
She gaped at him. "You read that book?"  
  
"That and quite a few others." At her disbelieving stare, he continued, "I had a lot of time on my hands."  
  
She nodded silently and went to her eating. After a bite of meat she turned to him, "In the Common Room we need to finish our conversation."  
  
Harry nodded, knowing that this was too public a place for the conversation that needed having. Harry noted that the goons that had laughed at Draco Malfoy's earlier comment were also in Slytherin. They were on both sides of him, he being seated across the table from Harry.  
  
Harry and Draco introduced themselves to the other and got to talking.  _He's not so bad for having a Death Eater family,_  Harry pondered.  _Unless he's leading me on, which is entirely possible._  
  
They finished their meals listening to the constant chatter of the new Hogwarts students and with their own private conversation regarding different topics. They meaning Harry, Vanella, and Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the dinner, they were led the familiar-to Harry-way to the dungeons, where, apparently, the Slytherin Common Room was located. The prefects told them the password was '_sanguis_,' the Latin word for '_blood_,' and all they had to do was tell it to the stone statue of the wise wizard to be granted entrance.  
  
Entering the room, Harry noticed it resembled Severus's quite a bit. The color scheme was the same, and many pieces of the furniture were similar. There was an adjoining room full of books, surprisingly, being the Slytherin Private Library.  
  
They were pointed to the separate girl and boy first-year dorms, where all their things had already been moved. Harry's, however, wasn't, so he charmed, using a spell from one of the various books he had read, Vitesse into his invisibility cloak and sent her slithering off to Severus's chambers with a letter from Harry.  
  
After choosing a bed in the first-year boys' dorm, across from Malfoy's, he moved back into the common room to speak with Vanella Grace Incendie.  
  
She waited for him in the corner, a small little table with two plushy chairs located near the entrance to the private library.  
  
"So," she said, "you're a Parseltongue, too?"  
  
He nodded, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Can I talk to her? Vitesse?"  
  
"In a few minutes. At the moment she's... she's running an errand for me."  
  
Vanella's jaw dropped. "You're making her do errands?"  
  
"A short one. I needed her to bring a letter to Professor Snape."  
  
"The one in Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why were you with one of the Professors during the summer, if I'm allowed to know?"  
  
Harry hesitated. "He is a friend of my family's, and I needed someone to take me to Diagon Alley, so he did."  
  
"Snape is no friend of your family's; I'm not stupid enough to believe that. I know your story, Harry Potter. Just because I do not whisper around and stare at your scar does not mean I do not know things. I am no fool."  
  
He nodded. "I was with him for reasons that I may tell you some other time. Not now, though. We just met, and I am entitled to at least that secret."  
  
"And I respect that. I have a secret of my own."  
  
Their eyes met, and he clutched his scar. "Ah!" He winced and leaned over, but as quick as it came, the pain was gone. Almost exactly at the moment his Emerald eyes shifted from her Sapphire ones.  
  
She glanced at him worriedly. If his scar hurt every time he met her eyes he was bound to suspect something.  
  
He sat back up.  
  
"Something wrong?" Vanella asked.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine," Harry said.  
  
She shrugged. "If you say so. Back to business; you are a Parseltongue."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But Parseltongue is hereditary, Harry. How did you...?"  
  
It was Harry's turn to shrug. "I don't know."  
  
She leaned back. How did this happen? Harry Potter was not only a Slytherin, but a Parseltongue. Her world had officially flipped. Suddenly Harry felt a slithering up his leg. "Oh! Vitesse is back."  
  
He charmed the invisibility cloak off of her and took the note that had been attached to it.  
  
~_Harry-  
  
I will bring your things upstairs when I welcome the new Slytherins in about a half-hour. Sorry it wasn't brought up already. By the way, nice charm on the cloak, and use of Vitesse for inner-house messages.  
  
--Professor Snape_~  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
Vitesse and Vanella were deep in conversation when he looked up.  
  
"Who's that from?" Vanella questioned, after finishing her conversation.  
  
"Nobody," Harry responded, hoping Vitesse wouldn't tell her.  
  
She didn't, which was good for him. "First nobody I've seen with the ability to write with a quill."  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'll find out eventually."  
  
"But not now."  
  
The girl shrugged and returned to her conversation with the Cobra, making sure to hide her from the rest of the Common Room.  
  
Harry took out a book as soon as their conversation drifted into "_Girl Talk_." He read about hexes and defense magic while the two females talked about Draco Malfoy, a very vast subject, apparently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: It's a short chapter, I know. I wanted to get through the whole "_into the common room_" jig, so I could move on to bigger things. And I figured you deserved to know his house, after I ever-so-evilly left you off in the last chapter. Again, I will probably do an alternate to see what would have happened had he been a Gryffindor. But not today. Well, sorry about the cliffy, people, but I had to do it at some point in time.... Anyway, there are a lot of reviews to answer, and a particularly long (about a page typed on Word) answer to a nice flame at the end...  
  
Reviews! Lot's of them today...  
  
BlackSparrow: sorry about that!  
  
Kayla Summers: I know, I know. It was evil.  
  
Lady Lightning: I bet...  
  
leggylover03: I know. It'll never happen again, I can almost promise...  
  
shirriez: Yep. A cliffy. Now you know. No, I haven't written out the whole story, I write as I go along; I'm kind of a fast typer. He did, but in the alternate he will be a Gryffindor.  
  
starangel2106: I didn't update again that night, I went to bed early because of the late nights the time before, and because like an idiot I slept in that morning (oops). Awesome, I'm up to 50 pts! (Is that good?) Anyway, no it's not prewritten; like I said, I'm kind of a fast typer.  
  
Molly Morrison: Thanks. I know now what a Mary Sue is, although I stand behind the fact that Vanella is not one. She is not an image of me, though I took her name as my own when I created my FanFiction account. And she may have special powers that should only belong to the main character, but I think in the end, it will all turn out for the better... (I have big plans for her!).  
  
Anora: She may, but I assure you she is not.  
  
Oh, this should be fun, very long, but fun all the same (somewhat rude, also, ah well):  
  
Saturnine the Possesive: Well, gee, thank you for correcting my slip of the fingers, I mean, nobody else has ever made a typing error before, why should I? (I had meant to say 'deft' but I made a little slipup. Sorry about it, but honestly! A mistake is all!) And yes, daft means exactly what I _know_ it does, for your information. Next, for Mary Sues, Vanella is not. She is not like me, and never will be. My name has no relation to hers, whatsoever; mine is Samantha (Adams) Maxwell. The only reason my _pen_ name is WhiteVanillaFlames is because I named it after her. I had the name Vanella Grace Incendie long before I had an account on FanFiction.Net Not to mention, I wouldn't even * think * of putting myself in the Harry Potter books. I wouldn't fit; I'm too much of myself to be a Harry Potter character: they are incredibly different than me. As for her having spectacular talents, like Parseltongue; she is Voldemort's _daughter_, and has a right to his abilities and power. Harry cannot be the only powerful figure in the story; the world does not revolve around him. This is _my_ original piece, therefore I am not doing the same thing that J. K. R. did with her piece. All I am using are her characters and her places, but the ideas are mine. Well, one of _my_ pet peeves is when people pass judgement or make assumptions: As for Vanella falling in love with another character? HA! Yea, right. You cannot read my mind, and you cannot know what I plan on doing. These characters are _eleven._  When was the last time you saw an eleven-year-old head-over-heels in love with someone? If you know, tell me of one, because I don't. I'm fourteen, and I'm not even in _like_ with someone. There is an interesting factor that Vanella will be faced with, and falling in love with one of the characters is not it. It's funny, actually, you thinking you know these things before I even do. I have a very vague sketch of this story in my head, so I find it rather fascinating that you think you know the story already, before I even filled in the details. And no, you are not right. Maybe if you paid more attention, you would notice that I used but two words of French, both of which the definition for was given later. And I'm sure you are not insulting the readers by saying they are too stupid to notice the word "**Incendie**" means "**fire**"??? They are similar, even though they are two different languages!!! Not to mention the fact that, had I used English, what word would I have used for a French last name? Honestly! How hard is it to translate "incendie"?? _And I am just **so** hurt you think my writings are daydreams_! I find it interesting, sure, that one who has also written stories would dare criticize the work and effort another writer put in. And, for you calling me an idiot? You do not know me, and have no right at all to pass judgement. And I think it is probably a good thing if you stopped reading my story, because you can shove your keyboard up your ass before I care about your apparent opinions of my writing, if I have any outlook from your review of how blind you are. Maybe you should think about other possibilities before bringing up such pointless views as to say that Vanella will fall in love, or that I put myself in this chapter. Forgive me if that's what you thought, because I suppose it's possible that Vanella would appear as a Mary Sue, but it isn't true, and you could have said something about it without going on about foundationless assumptions. But, thanks for taking the time to review, because I got quite a few laughs at bits and pieces of it.  
  
End of Reviews.  
  
I'm going to apologize now for anyone who was insulted by this review response, but it did make me angry. I will, once again, assure you that Vanella Grace Incendie is not a Mary Sue, then I will bite my tongue and get over it whenever someone claims she is.


	11. Ah, Harry's Spells and Potions Class

Chapter 11:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape took a deep breath and walked in. "Excuse me, people!" he growled, startling Harry with his stern and cold manner. "I'd like to welcome the new Slytherin students," he nodded to all the first years, taking notice of Harry sitting with Vanella. "They are: Crabbe, Goyle, Incendie, Malfoy, Parkinson, Potter, and Zabini. I want you all to be nice; no hazing this year.  
  
"You will all get your class schedules tomorrow at breakfast, which is served in the Great Hall. I will tell you, first-years, that you have double potions with the Gryffindors first thing tomorrow morning, and you better make my house look good." He glanced at Harry quickly. "Potter, I need to speak with you." To keep up appearances, he growled, "Now!"  
  
The current residents of the Common Room "ooohh-ed," as if Harry was in trouble already.  
  
Harry stood and followed him as quickly as possible. "Yes, Professor?" he asked, once alone in the hall with Severus Snape.  
  
"Your bags are not in my room."  
  
Harry frowned. "Well, they sure aren't in mine."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
McGonagall rounded a corner and strode into their lines of vision. "Ah, Severus. I was just looking for you. Mr. Potter, I believe these are yours."  
  
She was levitating his bags.  
  
His jaw dropped. "How did you get them?"  
  
"It would appear that someone made the mistake of thinking you would be a Gryffindor. Mr. Ron Weasley found them in the first-year boys' dorm."  
  
Severus glared at her. "And who is the one in charge of bags?"  
  
She ignored his question. "I do wonder, though, why he found snake food when searching for a clue of identity."  
  
Harry was surprised, but recovered quickly with a lie. "It's an experiment, Professor. I don't want to get into it," he said, eyes downcast as if shamed, "but it failed if someone messed with my bags."  
  
The Transfiguration Professor looked at him with pity, then sharply at Severus.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Minerva. I'm not making them do experiments; you cannot pin this on me."  
  
"Well, Harry," she said with a familiar tight smile. "You should take care of your bags. I'm sure Severus can help you get them to your dorm."  
  
He pulled out his wand. After reading a few books on charms, he knew some easier spells than merely levitating to transport bags. For instance, he knew of one that took no effort out of the spell-caster... "**_Sustuli veho_**!" he said, pointing at the bags.  
  
McGonagall's jaw dropped, while Severus hid his smile. "We don't even _teach_ that here until 5th year," she said, once the boy had gone.  
  
"He's done his reading," Severus said, a smile threatening to pull up the corners of his mouth, a slightly proud look in his eyes that his first-year was already pulling off charms. "He's definitely a Slytherin. Cunning and witty, it would appear."  
  
McGonagall '_humph_-ed' and walked away, muttering unintelligibly.  
  
Despite himself, Severus let the ominous smile show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked into the Common Room with his charmed items following behind him. People gave him strange stares as he walked by, but he continued on to his dormitory without pausing.  
  
Once inside, he pointed his want again and said, "**_Deposui_**." The bags floated gently to the ground at his command.  
  
Draco Malfoy, who was laying silently on a nearby bed, gaped.  
  
Harry looked up at him before opening his bags on his bed. "What's the matter, Malfoy? Never seen a charm before?"  
  
"Not that one," Draco said coldly. "What was it, anyway?"  
  
"Simple. A counter-levitation charm. I read about some charms a few days ago. Nothing fancy, but it works."  
  
Draco leaned back to stare at the ceiling from his bed. "The famous Harry Potter, a Slytherin," he said finally, after Harry had stashed his robes in the provided wardrobe.  
  
Withdrawn, Harry replied, "Yes," and continued to put things away. He stashed quite a few books on charms, hexes, and spells that he was borrowing from Professor Snape in an unused compartment of the wardrobe, charming it so no one but he would be permitted entrance.  
  
"And that?"  
  
"Locking spell. I suggest you don't try to break in."  
  
"What did you put in there that's so important? Those books?" Draco snorted.  
  
Harry gave him a cold glance before storing his snake food and random essentials under his bed. "_Those books _are borrowed. I can't risk anything happening to them." Lastly, he whispered, "**_Paulum_**," causing his books and class necessities to shrink enough in size to allow them to be placed in the pockets of robes. He set them in a little green velvet pouch he had bought and slid them into a drawer with his robes.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A spell, idiot."  
  
"No, I mean, _what_ spell?"  
  
"I shrunk my books, to make them easier to carry."  
  
"How?"  
  
Harry smirked. "If I tell you, you won't be able to enlarge them again." He jumped at a knock on the door.  
  
Draco smirked this time.  
  
Harry answered the door to Vanella. She was holding a silver cloak, and, if Harry wasn't imagining it, the cloak was moving slightly.  
  
"Your cloak, Harry."  
  
He took it from her, realizing that he was indeed correct about the cloak moving. "Thank you, Vanella."  
  
She smiled. "I see you in double potions tomorrow." And she was gone.  
  
Harry yawned, setting the Invisibility cloak in with his borrowed books and letting Vitesse slither silently under his bed. He grabbed a book on defensive spells and settled in to read for a little while, under the curious and watchful gaze of Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vanella lay peacefully in her bed, pretending to sleep, but thinking about Harry. Was what Vitesse told her true? If so, why had Harry been living with the Potions Professor? And for how long? More questions shot through her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Those questions she would ask when she earned the trust to have him tell her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up to Vitesse hissing harshly at him. "_Get out of bed! You have Double Potions in a half-hour and still have to get your schedule from the Great Hall! Hurry_!"  
  
Harry quickly showered and clothed himself, placing the pouch full of books in one of the folds of his robes with his wand, and letting Vitesse curl around his waist. The rest of the boys in his dorm were already gone, and when he got into the common room, so was Vanella. He hissed some curses in Parseltongue, then half-ran to the Great Hall.  
  
He slid into the bustle and hustle of the Hall without much notice, though some gossips still turned to look when he got in, and began frantically talking. He slid into a seat with the rest of the first-year Slytherins, gave a quick greeting to them, practically inhaled a piece of toast while retrieving his class schedule, then headed off to the Potions classroom. He needed to talk with Severus Snape, but wouldn't have time if he didn't hurry.  
  
He quickly slid into the room before he was considered late, but he was not early enough to hold private audience with his Professor. He sat next to a smiling Vanella, in front of a scowling Draco, in the first row of tables. He appeared to be the only one with out a bag to hold all the necessary items for class.  
  
Snape noticed, too. "Potter! Where are all of your supplies?"  
  
Harry carefully pulled out the pouch, about the size of an apple. "Here, sir."  
  
"_All _of your things are in _that_ little pouch, Potter?"  
  
"Yes sir. See for yourself." Harry handed the pouch over.  
  
The Professor took the little pouch from Harry and undid the drawstrings. "Soft, Potter. You like smooth fabrics?" Some of the students chuckled. He dumped the contents of the pouch into his hand and looked at them closely. He placed them on Harry's desk. "Now enlarge them, Potter. Can you do that?"  
  
Harry took out his wand, whispered, "**_Magnus iterum," _**and with a flick of his wrist, there was books, a cauldron, quills, ink, and parchment piled on his desk.  
  
Snape looked on, none too shocked by this.  _He read my books, _he thought, proud.  _I hadn't expected him to... absolve this much of them.  _"10 points to Slytherin for Harry's brilliance," he said, earning a groan from the Gryffindors and a cheer from the Slytherins.  
  
Harry saw Ron Weasley slam his fist on the desk that he was sharing with Hermione Granger, making her jump. Harry quickly shrunk the items he didn't need for Potions and put them back in the pouch. Vanella looked on with interest as he sorted everything out, ready for class.  
  
"Now, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion- making," he began. The class was completely silent, catching every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
  
"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered rood of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute, trying to remember his Potions book. "Um... sir, the Draught of Living Death? A sleeping potion?"  
  
Snape's lips curled into a sick smile. He turned. "Weasley! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
  
Hermione Granger lifted her hand, an effort to tell him the answer, but he ignored her. "Well, Weasley?"  
  
"Uh... I don't know sir."  
  
Snape sneered and turned back to Harry. "Do you know, Potter?"  
  
Harry's eyes glazed in thought once again. "It... it's a stone found in a goats stomach... ah_, sir_?"  
  
Snape sneered again. "He is correct.  
  
"Malfoy! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
Malfoy shrugged indifferently. "I don't know sir. Why don't you ask Potter? Or Granger, over there? They seem to be the ones lost in books."  
  
Harry shot him a cold look before turning back towards his Professor.  
  
Snape sighed. "Granger, what is the difference?"  
  
She grinned at this chance. "There is none. They and aconite are the same plants."  
  
"Good." He looked over the class. "Why aren't you all writing this down?"  
  
There was a shuffle for quills and parchment as the entire class, with the exception of Harry, hurried to copy down everything Snape said.  
  
"Why aren't you writing this down, Potter?"  
  
"Because sir, I knew all the answers."  
  
"Are you better than the rest of the class, Potter, that you believe you don't need to do everything they do?"  
  
"No, sir. But if you wanted, I could recite the page for you. I have what a Muggle dictionary calls a photographic memory."  
  
Snape stared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I've given up on answering reviews. It's getting too difficult for me to sort them out. Well, maybe not, but I'm too lazy to do that at the end of each chapter, when I'm so happy I'm finished I just want to upload it. I may answer a few select ones once in I while, though, like flames, questions, or particularly interesting comments. Now I'm going to translate the Latin spells, too. (The spells are in Latin because I'm guessing if there was a magic language, the basis of most of the others would be it, especially because it is a Dead Language. And because, if I'm not mistaken, which I probably am, the spells in the books are half in Latin as well, or resemble it slightly.)  
  
Here are my Spell translations:  
  
_"Sustuli veho": 'Hold up, carry.'  
  
"Deposui": 'Put down.'  
  
"Paulum": 'Little.'  
  
"Magnus iterum": 'Big/Large again.'_  
  
A few reviews I wish to respond to:  
  
starangel2106: Thank you! I'm glad. I also enjoy the Slytherin-Harry fics, as well as believe that that is where he belonged. No matter, anyway, J.K.R.'s books are still good.  
  
Hippy Flower=Voldie's Kid: Thanks! Yea, don't worry, I haven't listened to her yet and don't plan on it. Well, I'm glad there's someone who doesn't think Vanella is a Mary Sue. I know some people on FF.Net are arseholes, but I also know that there are some people under the illusion that Vanella was a Mary Sue who aren't arseholes. That's alright though. There's one in every bunch!  
  
BlackSparrow: Of course I continued! Yep, Harry's in Slytherin. Wonder how that will work out.... Draco's a bit confused at the moment—he's nice one minute and an ass the next. Oh, well! I guess we'll have to wait and see...  
  
Alright... I'm working on Chapter 12 now, so look for it later or tomorrow!


	12. Charms Class and Nicolas WHO?

Here we go... Back to the Hogwarts school for another day in the life of the infamous Harry Potter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"_Photographic_, Potter?" Snape questioned, his voice full of malice. "If you indeed do have a photographic memory, which of those answers could have been found on page one-hundred-and-eighty-nine?"  
  
Harry's eyes glazed over again as he searched his mind. He didn't usually pay attention to page numbers... but, maybe... "None of them, sir. On that page... is the wolfsbane _potion_, used on werewolves to allow them to keep their logical human mind, making them able to control their actions instead of hunting other humans... right, sir?"  
  
The Professor looked through one of the books and found that Harry was correct. Snape was impressed. He didn't let it show, but he was. No one else he knew could have done that. No matter how skilled one student was, the class must go on. The Potions Professor gave Harry a look saying, '_speak with me later_,' then continued with his lesson.  
  
During the class, they made a simple potion to cure boils. Neville Longbottom managed to get boils by exploding his cauldron and was escorted to the hospital wing by one Seamus Finnigan.  
  
After class, the room gradually emptied, Harry shrinking his items to fit them in his pouch again.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry said after the classroom was empty.  
  
"How many books did you end up reading? I know you borrowed some from me, but how many books do you have memorized in that head of yours?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. If I think about it, it comes back. That's all. My favorites are the Charms. They seem to come the easiest."  
  
"Your mother was excellent at charms, as well." Severus leaned back in the chair at his desk and studied Harry. "Make sure you come to me if something strange happens. And make sure you bring my books back unharmed!" he yelled after Harry, who was already heading for Charms.  
  
He slid into the classroom right before it was time to start, being ushered into a seat by the tiny Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Well," the Professor started, "This ought to be an interesting class! First-year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs!"  
  
The Hufflepuffs smiled brightly and the Slytherins groaned at his cheeriness. "Has everyone looked over their books? Are there any charms people would like to demonstrate for us?"  
  
Draco pushed his hand into Harry's back, saying, "Ask Potter, he's a big charms boy." Grinning wickedly, he added, "Aren't you, Potter, huh?"  
  
Harry sneered at the boy and turned back around. Professor Flitwick scurried over to him.  
  
"Is that right, Harry? Want to demonstrate some charms for us?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
The small Professor sighed, making Harry feel guilty.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll do it," he said.  
  
The Professor flitted around happily, reminding Harry of a little child.  
  
Harry took out his charmed Charms book, enlarged it once again, and muttered, "**_Marmoreum_**!"  
  
The little Charms Professor gasped and clapped. "Good, Harry! You've turned your book to marble! Wonderful! Any more, Harry?"  
  
Much of the class continued that way, before Professor Flitwick spoke of the history of charms and what they would learn during the term. Once the class was over, the first-year Slytherins were of to Transfiguration...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor McGonagall stood in front of the class with an eagle's eye watching each of the students. "This is easy, students! All you need to do is transfigure the feather!"  
  
The students were supposed to be transfiguring a duck's feather into a raven's feather, but most of the students couldn't make it work.  
  
Hermione Granger's, over in the Gryffindor side, was transfigured beautifully, and was rewarded Gryffindor points for it.  
  
Harry, on the Slytherin side, wasn't doing as well. He did manage to transfigure the feather, but he wasn't as deft (_A/N: I got it right this time, HA!_)with it as he was with charms and normal spells.  
  
"No, Harry, you're flicking wrong," Vanella told him from his right. "Flick like this," she said, demonstrating with her wand. She took to Transfiguration easily, as she had transfigured her feather around the same time as Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry tried it as she had instructed, saying the spell. The feather transfigured into a raven's. Professor McGonagall came to examine it.  
  
"Good, Harry. Wonderful flicking work."  
  
Vanella beamed at him.  
  
They spent the rest of the class transfiguring their feathers into different kinds and varieties. The best was when Hermione Granger transfigured hers into a peacock's feather, long and blue, with what looked like a green eye at the top. McGonagall had given Gryffindor ten points for that, then dismissed the class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry ambled into the Common room after all of his classes were over, plopping down in the corner he had sat in the first day. He needed to write a paper for Transfiguration already, and was none too thrilled about it. He pulled out his green velvet pouch and enlarged his Transfiguration book.  
  
Vanella walked into the Common room not long after. She walked over the corner and threw her bag of books down. "Ugh!" she yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
She sat down heavily. "Just... ugh," she said quietly. "I hate being back in school. I didn't mind for the first few classes, then _BAM_! School is torture again."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"This Transfiguration paper has to be 18 inches long!"  
  
"So? You're good at Transfiguration; just write it, and it'll probably get easier than you think. The paper does have a big topic, anyway."  
  
She sighed. "Sure, I guess."  
  
"Besides, it's not due until the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Procrastinator."  
  
"Yep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, in the Great Hall, a big barn owl swooped down and dropped a newspaper on Vanella's plate.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked, between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs.  
  
"The _Daily Prophet_.  I subscribed to it so we could know what's going on outside this castle."  
  
She opened it up, reading the headline. "Oh, gods, Harry, look at this!" She shoved the newspaper between him and his beloved plate of scrambled eggs.  
  
He read it quickly.  
  
** *Gringotts Break-In Latest*  
  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken.  The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.  
"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**  
  
Harry almost spit out his eggs. "We were there that day!"  
  
"I know that! Why do you think it matters so much?" Her eyes took on a faraway look. "Dark wizards were at Diagon Alley the same day you and I were getting our school things."  
  
Harry snapped her out of it. "It didn't happen when we were there, El. It must've happened later that day. Does it say what vault?"  
  
She searched through the article again. "No."  
  
"Professor Snape emptied a vault that day, when I was with him. He took out a little package, but that was it. Would the thief or thieves be looking for that?"  
  
She got another faraway look. "How big was this package?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Small. Maybe two inches diameter. Square, could've held almost anything." He remembered it clearly. "Kind of grubby looking. After Snape took it out of the vault, he gave it to Dumbledore, who said he 'needed to take care of it,' or something like that."  
  
Her eyes widened. "I'm going to miss Potions. Tell him I'm not feeling well."  
  
Harry furrowed his brows as she ran off. What was that about?  
  
He quickly finished his eggs and headed off for Potions.  
  
He arrived with time to spare, enough to talk to his Professor. "Sir?" he said, when sure no one else was there. "I've got a question."  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Snape said, leaning back to face the boy.  
  
"What did you take out of that vault in Diagon Alley?"  
  
Snape's face hardened. "That's no business of yours."  
  
"But, Professor! Somebody tried to steal from an empty Gringotts vault the day we were at—"  
  
"I know, Harry. I also read the Daily Prophet. I know more about this than you do. The information you want is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel—"  
  
"Nicolas Flamel?"  
  
Severus bit his tongue. "Oops." He was shocked at himself. He almost never made slip-ups like that one. Dumbledore surely wouldn't be happy when he heard about this.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
As perfect timing as ever, Draco Malfoy walked in, followed by his two goons and most of the other Slytherin first-years. Forced to retire, Harry sat down at his desk. With Vanella missing, he had no partner for his Potions work. Unfortunately he did not notice that Pansy Parkinson was also missing and that made his partner—  
  
"Malfoy, move up next to Potter. You need partners for this Potion."  
  
"Potter," Malfoy greeted, setting his supplies down in Vanella's chair. "I see your girlfriend's missing."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, Malfoy," Harry growled. "So sit and help me do this or you'll end up the size of my Transfiguration book."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Ahh, what fun it is to write this. Next up is Vanella searching in the library, and the Potions class from Hell. Look out for the chapter; should be up tomorrow.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Sarily: Thanks! I know, he is more studious—much. Although he still is the same Harry that puts off his homework. Go figure. Oh, and, as for the Mary Sue argument. I noticed those factors, too. It's very hard to come up with a unique and interesting character if she can't have talents. Hermione and Ron have talents, too, don't they? And, no, Vanella is most definitely not the French word for Vanilla. 'Vanella' is just 'Vanilla' with the 'i' replaced with an 'e' so that it can be shortened to 'Ella' or 'El.' I like to think of the name 'Vanella' as my own creation, as no one has ever used it before, and, if I have one, hope to give the name to my daughter someday. I happen to think that a French surname fits her quite well, to be discovered later on... I better stop now before I get ahead of myself. Anyway, I'm going for the quick updates as long as I can!  
  
BlackSparrow: Nah, I don't think Snape's so bad once he lets people into his emotional bubble. He'd probably be a nice guy, actually. You never know, though. Well, Vanella is here to stay—for a little while at least—so I hope you like her in the end, but it is alright if you don't. I really don't mind. I don't know about poor Draco, though. After all, he doesn't act too nice to Harry during Charms... let's see how he acts next chapter, shall we?  
  
_starangel2106_: What's the count now? 55 or 50 points? I think it's 55 but I can't remember. Ah, well. Anyway, yes, after thinking more through it I think the Latin theory makes sense. Well, thanks! Yes, Snape stared. I don't think it was a goldfish look * this time * though, but we'll have to see what happens...  
  
Translations ( only one for this chapter ):  
  
_"Marmoreum": 'Made of marble.'_


	13. Voldemort's Daughter and Harry's Duel

Here's the awaited chapter, beloved readers: Chapter 13: Voldemort's Daughter and Harry's duel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vanella walked in between the isles of books, speed-reading the spines, searching for something her mother once told her. Her half-French mother was raped by Voldemort, and that was how Vanella Incendie was conceived. Vanella's last name was not hers, but it was what she went by. She could never reveal her last name, lest people-mainly her father-discover where and who she was. But, nine months after being raped and escaping Voldemort's deadly grasp by a spy for the Ministry among the Death Eaters- by name, Severus Snape-Vanella's mother gave birth to a baby girl, much to Voldemort's dismay. She named her by a name Voldemort would never suspect, and gave her a different last name. Then she went into hiding.  
  
Shortly after Vanella's birth, Harry Potter disabled her father. Her mother told her later, that the only thing that could possibly bring him back to his full power was Nicolas Flamel's Stone, a small stone that is needed to produce the Elixir of Life, but she couldn't recall the name...  
  
So, that left her at the library, searching for Nicolas Flamel. She thought that maybe, if she read about him, the name of his Stone might come back to her. She didn't have Harry's vivid memory, and her mother's words were fuzzy, but she distinctly remembered '**Stone**' and '**Nicolas Flamel**.'  
  
She couldn't find anything on the spines, so resorted looking for books listing the accomplishments of great wizards. She found a book on it and searched in the Table of Contents for 'Flamel,' but it wasn't there. The book was one of a series, she was holding names 'H through P' in her hand, but 'A through G' was no where to be found. According to the librarian, it was checked out by, the one and only, Hermione Granger.  
  
Vanella groaned and sat back down. There had to be another way. There just **HAD **to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You wouldn't do that to me, Potter. You're too nice."  
  
"I'll show you nice," Harry growled. Malfoy was taunting him, trying to get him to lose his temper, and it was working like a charm.  
  
"Boys!" Snape shouted at them, showing his anger by not _really_ shouting, but using that voice that was reproaching and infuriating at the same time. "Are you listening to me? This is a much more complex potion than yesterday's, and I don't want another exploding cauldron-"he shot a look at Neville "-or else."  
  
Malfoy and Harry scowled at each other, agreeing to disagree. "Let's do this," Harry said, beginning to chop up some roots.  
  
Draco agreed, focussed on getting a good grade in Potions, getting the eye of Newt for their potion.  
  
They finished the simple potion before anyone else, even while only talking to each other when absolutely necessary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's really not all that important," Harry tried, still not getting anywhere in convincing the pacing Vanella that finding information on Nicolas Flamel didn't really matter. "They didn't get the '**Stone**' or whatever's in that box, so we can rest peacefully."  
  
"No, no, no." She suddenly stopped, obviously thinking through an idea. "Do you remember the first day, when Dumbledore announced that the Third Corridor was off limits?"  
  
"Yea," Harry responded, not quite sure where she was going with this.  
  
"Well? Don't you think that's a bit suspicious?"  
  
Harry thought about it. "No."  
  
Vanella rolled her eyes. "Well I do. And I'm going to figure this out." She sat down. "Later."  
  
"Why not now?" Harry asked, writing with a swan-feather quill, working on his Transfiguration paper.  
  
"Because," she said, "I need to finish that paper, too." She pulled out most of her books. "As well as the one for Professor Binns that is due Monday."  
  
They both got down to work, sitting late into the night. After finishing his Transfiguration paper, he went to reading another book on spells. They retired to bed at around the same time, different things haunting their dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vanella got up early in the morning, despite it being Saturday. It was still early fall, so she had no problem going for a walk outdoors by the lake. After walking around it awhile, she tired and sat down by the shore, watching the ripple of the lake water.  
  
After about an hour, she spotted Hermione Granger walking from the castle. "_You_," she whispered, standing as the girl walked around the other side of the lake. She was holding a book under her arm, and even at the distance Vanella could read the title. It was the Great Wizard's Encyclopedia she was looking for the day before.  
  
She racked her brain for appropriate spells, and decided that talking would work best until Granger made her angry enough to hex her. Especially since Harry was the one with the better spell-casting skills.  
  
She walked casually over, towering over the sitting bushy-haired girl. "Hello," she greeted, no malice poisoning her voice.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Er... hello." She was confused, and rightfully so. This girl... this _Slytherin_ was standing next to and talking to her!  
  
"When will you be done with that book, if I may ask?" Vanella questioned sweetly. _I know of the perfect curse, if not,_ she thought. Harry had told her one that would make a person feel as if their insides were burning, and, considering her last name, she thought it would be perfect.  
  
Hermione looked back down at the book in her hands. "Well, I don't know. I'm researching something."  
  
Vanella gave a tight smile, much like Professor McGonagall's. "For what class?"  
  
"Um... no class, just... research." Hermione was clearly nervous.  
  
Had Hermione come to the same conclusion she had? Did she know of the Nicolas Flamel's Stone?  _Impossible_, she persuaded herself.  
  
"Can I borrow it?"  
  
"Er... the library has strict rules about things like that."  
  
Vanella rolled her blue eyes, said objects looking like a deeper color even through her masked anger.  
  
Hermione stared at her. She didn't know what the other girl wanted, and it wasn't helping any that she could almost sense the anger radiating off the girl.  _Why is she angry? Over a book?   
_  
"Those rules were made to be broken. I'll get the book sooner or later. I just want it to be sooner, rather than later."  
  
Hermione shook her head, saying '**no**' to emphasize her point. "I don't think so."  
  
"What do I have to do to persuade you?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing will persuade me."  
  
Vanella took out her wand, twirling the mahogany stick in her fingers. "Are you sure?" she asked, still keeping up the sweet charade.  
  
Hermione trembled a bit, but held fast.  
  
Vanella pointed the wand. "I only need it for a few hours. Honestly."  
  
The other girl shook her head. "Oh, no. I can't do that."  
  
Vanella muttered the spell: "**_Flamma intus_**!"  
  
Hermione dropped the book and clutched her stomach. She dropped, writhing on the ground.  
  
Vanella knew the spell was much like the Cruciatus, an Unforgivable, and waited a few minutes. To stop the girls screams, she added, "**_Silentium vox_**." Instantly, the girls screams muted, no sound coming out of Hermione's open mouth.  
  
"**_Finite incantem_**," Vanella said, stopping the Fire Curse, and the silence curse at once.  
  
Hermione's pain died gradually, and when she was able to stand, her torturer was gone, as was the wanted book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vanella did the research she needed and returned the book to the library quietly. She had all of the pages on Nicolas Flamel duplicated, using a duplication spell she had looked up, in order not to need to ask Harry for help. She figured that would alert him to her efforts.  
  
"Nicolas Flamel," she muttered, reading over her find. "'The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixer of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.  
  
"There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).'"  
  
She set the papers down. "Now to find out why Dumbledore has it..."  
  
The door to the Slytherin common room burst open and Professor Dumbledore strode in. He walked over and towered above her. No twinkle highlighted his sky blue eyes.  
  
"Miss Incendie, you are wanted in my office," he said, calm voice laced with restrained anger. "Right away."  
  
She put away her work and followed her Headmaster, all the while cursing under her breath. She was in trouble, now, and she knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked into the common room much later, after laying in his bed reading up on a few more charms and spells. He now knew quite a few hexes as well, from ones that tie you up to ones that take away your sight or your voice. After reading some of his defense spell book, he knew a bit about those too. And a good thing, because he needed them.  
  
He was on his way to the Great Hall for some late Saturday-morning breakfast, when confronted by a very red and fuming Ron Weasley.  
  
"**_YOU_**!" the red head shouted.  
  
Harry looked at him, surprised and somewhat amused. "I... what?"  
  
"Your, your _friend_ tortured Hermione!" Ron's wand was pointed at Harry, but Harry was faster.  
  
"Murus vitrum," he muttered, before Ron's spell could reach him. A wall of glass sat in front of Harry, deflecting any spells. The Glass Wall could only be penetrated from the inside.  
  
This was one of those moments where Harry's reading could come in handy. "**_Deieci_**," he muttered, wand poised.  
  
Ron was thrown backwards, knocking into a few observing students like a bowling ball. Ron, being a not-quite-studious first-year, didn't know what curse to throw back at Harry. By then, the students had formed a circle around the boys, except the ones knocked over by Ron, with Draco Malfoy as their ringleader.  
  
Harry didn't pay attention to who they were cheering for when he muttered his last spell, "**_Delegavi_**," and walked off, still not quite sure of why he had been attacked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well. That was fun. I'll be putting all of my charms, spells, hexes, and defense spells into a list and uploading it as its own story, later, but for now, I'm going to keep translations at the bottom of every chapter, when necessary.  
  
Review answers:  
  
BlackSparrow: No, he wasn't. That's alright, he'll make up his mind eventually. Ron and Hermione do come in, just not at the moment; the chances the for next chapter are looking good, though!  
  
starangel2106: Yea, i thought it was fifty-five last time, making chapter 12 add up to 60... oh, well. I think that Snape giving the goldfish-look would cause * anyone * to die laughing, it would just be that great (maybe sometime soon... [hint, hint]). I figured Snape was human and could slip up. Procrastination is my religion, almost. Actually, at the moment, I'm procrastinating about a week's worth of Algebra homework... (uh-oh).  
  
shirriez (review from chapter 11): No, you didn't hurt me with that. I didn't mind when people came and asked questions like that, or, 'She sounds like a Mary Sue...' or 'Is she a Mary Sue?' but when someone says, flat- out, that I'm doing something I know I'm not (like, per say, inserting * myself * into my story, or being prejudicial with my characters), that's what hurts. Sorry if my review answer was a tad misleading. It is hard to make sure you've got every little mistake out of a FanFic, (which is probably the reason for so many of mine, though some may be from my own stupidity). At the moment, the only people that know Vanella is Voldie's daughter are: Her, her mother, and her father. Maybe people will find out eventually, although I think if they did, they might assume she is automatically evil. (Judging by this chapter, it is a possibility.) I have a feeling Snape can get * very * sneaky... Anyway, I don't think you sounded like an idiot, and I'm glad you're willing to read my entire story (Warning: Might be long). Thanks!  
  
Hippie Flower=Voldie's kid: Some people just really don't pay attention. Thanks!  
  
leggylover03: I know he is, that's definitely fun to write. [ : ) ] Anyways, if 'GAH' is bad, I'll say again that when this is done, I'll be writing an alternate in which Harry turns out to be a Gryffindor.  
  
SheWolfe7: I like Harry as a Slytherin! He's so much more... Slytherin- ish. I always did love the Slytherin point of view, anyway. Harry stunning Snape... I bet he'll manage to do it more than once, too. He's always doing crazy things in JKR's books, I bet he's the same way here...  
  
Kayla Summers: I think, if given the chance, Snape would slip something. So he did. I'm not sure if he fits the code, but him slipping fits in well here! He * is * human after all, at least partly. I'm not sure Draco knows what he's doing... we'll have to see....  
  
I know I didn't answer all reviews, but like I said, it's starting to confuse me. I'm too lazy to sort them out before updating everything, I guess. Anyway, those were most of them.  
  
Translations (ooh, a lot):  
  
_"Flamma intus": 'Inside flame.'  
  
"Silentium vox": 'Silence voice.'  
  
"Finite incantem": 'End spell/incantation.'  
  
"Murus vitrum": 'Glass wall.'  
  
"Deieci": 'Throw down.'  
  
"Delegavi" (accents on the 'a' and the 'i', but I can't get them on my computer): 'Bind, tie up.'_  
  
Done, see you next chapter: Expulsion? Detention?


	14. Detention? Expulsion?

Chapter 14: Expulsion? Detention?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"_But_!"  
  
"Miss Granger has come to me saying you used a curse on her, Miss Incendie. You must know that it is against the rules to practice magic between classes, on week-ends, and especially, to curse people."  
  
Vanella looked down at her hands. This was going to be hard. Dumbledore could make anyone feel horrible; she didn't know how her father did it. "Professor—"  
  
"What makes it worse is that I trusted you. I let you into this school knowing who you are, whom you could possibly grow up to be. Yet, I didn't care. I thought you might be different than your father, and by taking you into my school I might be able to help you grow in the side of light. It is my fault. I was wrong."  
  
Vanella stared in shock, the goldfish-look firmly in place. "You—"she stammered. "You know who I am?"  
  
Dumbledore met her gaze evenly, and she realized that he wasn't angry with her as much as he was angry with himself. "I know who you are supposed to be, but only you know who you are. Or who you are to become." He leaned back, his ice blue eyes boring into her own Sapphires. "Do you want to become your father?"  
  
She shook her head. In all honesty, she didn't know what she wanted. She wanted his _power_ without doing all of his unforgivable crimes.  
  
"Then why are you torturing fellow students?"  
  
She shrugged. She didn't want to tell him. She wanted the conversation over. She wanted to leave his office, whether she was walking out of the castle for good or not.  
  
She asked the question she had been afraid to ask since he retrieved her. "Professor, am I expelled?"  
  
Dumbledore stood and walked over to his phoenix. "No, Miss Incendie, you are not expelled. You should be, but you are not."  
  
Vanella let out a relieved breath and sat up straighter. She wasn't expelled, so what was she?  
  
Then there was a knock on Dumbledore's door. He called to the door to allow them to come in, and nodded to the entering Professor McGonagall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat, quietly munching on bacon in the Great Hall. Most of the students were off doing something else, only the latest of the late risers were still eating breakfast. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy was one of them.  
  
"Well, Potter. It was some good dueling you showed out there."  
  
"Why thank you, Malfoy. How kind of you to bother me during my bacon to tell me," Harry said, still munching.  
  
Professor Quirrell, their stuttering Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, interrupted their somewhat-civil conversation.  
  
"H-h-harry Potter, you n-need to come t-to Professor D-d-dumbledore's office," the teacher stammered.  
  
Harry swallowed, thinking he knew what this was about.  
  
"F-f-follow me, please."  
  
Harry nodded a farewell to Draco before moving to follow his Professor. He noticed the turban the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was wearing. Studying it, he felt an itching pain in his scar. He grabbed it, still following his Professor, but it didn't hurt when he wasn't looking at the back of Quirrell's head. He found this curious, but thought nothing of it.  
  
They made it to Dumbledore's office shortly, Quirrell giving the password to the gargoyle and motioning for Harry to follow him up the stairs. Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and, Harry was surprised to see, Vanella were sitting in the room. _Curious_, he thought.  
  
Professor McGonagall was the first to speak to Harry. "You were fighting with one of my students, Mr. Potter. For that you have one detention with Filch, then another week's worth with your Head of House." '**Head of House**' came out like a hiss, as if it was poison to her mouth to say '_your Head of House_' instead of '_me_.'  
  
Harry thought about that, and came to the conclusion that Dumbledore had come up with his punishment. "Why is she here?" he asked, indicating to Vanella.  
  
"She also has attacked one of my students."  
  
Vanella remained silent, but Harry gaped. "Also?  _Also?_  I didn't attack one of your students! He attacked me!"  
  
"I highly doubt that Mr. Ron Weasley would do such a thing." McGonagall seemed pretty set in her ways, and Harry doubted he could prove his own innocence. "Your detentions will start on Monday. For participating in this fight, Ron is also getting detention with Filch when the time comes."  
  
Vanella then spoke. "Actually, Professor, it is possible that Ron would attack Harry."  
  
McGonagall looked at her sharply, so she continued.  
  
"He was probably angry that I attacked his...erm, friend, so he attacked mine. It would make perfect sense if you thought about it." She had a superior tone in her voice, as if stating the obvious to kindergartners. "He wanted to do the same to me that I did to him. Unfortunately, it backfired." She smirked, ever-so-Slytherin. "I guess he's not a very good dueler."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Professor Quirrell, fetch Severus, if you would. We need to consult Harry's Head of House before punishing him."  
  
Quirrell nodded and exited the room.  
  
"Harry, sit down." Dumbledore conjured up a chair next to Vanella, and Harry sat.  
  
Professor McGonagall leaned against a wall, waiting for Dumbledore to continue, as she knew he would.  
  
"How did this happen, Harry?"  
  
"The whole story, Professor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I was walking to the Great Hall, late today, because I was reading up on my spells this morning, when Weasley saw me and started running at me. He yelled '_You_,' and I said, '_what_.'"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then he said something about '_your friend_,' and tried to attack me. I deflected it with the Glass Wall spell, and threw '_Deieci_' at him, then when he was down, used '_Deligavi_.'"  
  
At this Dumbledore looked interested. "Why didn't you just use '_Deligavi_'? It would have had the same effects with one less spell and less injured bystanders."  
  
Harry looked sheepish. "I didn't think of it until after, when he started moving again."  
  
Professor McGonagall snorted.  
  
Vanella sat quietly.  
  
"Am I allowed to ask, Miss Incendie, why you didn't use something less painful?"  
  
"I couldn't think of anything more fitting. Besides, I haven't done all the reading he has—"she pointed a thumb at Harry "—so that was the only one I knew of."  
  
McGonagall stared. "What curse did you use, Incendie?"  
  
"_Miss_ Incendie, Minerva," Dumbledore corrected.  
  
"_Miss_ Incendie?"  
  
"I used the Flaming Insides curse, Professor."  
  
"Flaming Insides?"  
  
"Harry told me about it."  
  
McGonagall's eyes flicked to Harry, to Vanella, then back to Harry. "You're looking at curses, Potter?"  
  
"_Mr_. Potter," Dumbledore corrected.  
  
"_Mr_. Potter?" McGonagall repeated, getting annoyed.  
  
As Harry's savior walked into the room, in the form of Severus.  
  
"What's the urgency, Headmaster, that you disturbed my sensitive experiment. I do hope it's very important, because that experiment was necessary to my studies, and now I must redo it."  
  
Professor McGonagall spoke up. "That'll be alright, Severus. You'll have help. I believe Mr. Potter and Miss Incendie are rather skilled in your department." She was wearing a tight smile.  
  
Severus turned to her, and back to Dumbledore. "What does she mean by that, Albus?" he snarled.  
  
Dumbledore sighed—a sad one this time. "It would appear, Severus, that two of your students have been fighting with others."  
  
"Fighting, Headmaster? Surely that doesn't usually require a trip to your office."  
  
"Well, Vanella here has done a particularly nasty spell on one Hermione Granger—"  
  
Severus sneered.  
  
"—and Harry out-dueled Ron Weasley after provocation."  
  
"What is the point of my presence?"  
  
"Severus, we need you to approve the punishment. You should know that."  
  
Severus sighed. "What _exactly_ did my two Slytherins do?"  
  
Dumbledore filled him in on the day's events.  
  
Severus leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "What punishment did you agree upon?"  
  
"Detention with you for a specified amount of time, and one with Filch."  
  
"Why one with Filch?"  
  
"Hagrid needs someone to go into the Forbidden Forest to try and find a dying unicorn. It'll be a while before he needs someone, but when he does, these two will be helping."  
  
"Then, I'll ask once again, what do you need me for?"  
  
"You are their Head of House, so you are the one their detentions will be served with."  
  
"So... because I'm the one that has to deal with them, I get to chose the specified amount of time," he snarled.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, a twinkle beginning to show.  
  
Severus pondered it. "I say we give Miss Incendie three weeks with me and one with Filch, and since what Mr. Potter here did wasn't as bad, give him one week and one with Filch.  
  
Any problems?" His question was aimed at Minerva, who snorted.  
  
"I think your letting them off easy."  
  
"Oh? And what will you be doing to your precious Gryffindors? Ron Weasley did start the fight, after all."  
  
"Yes, but he had justified reason."  
  
"Harry was exhibiting self-defense!"  
  
"And I suppose that's what Miss Incendie was doing as well?"  
  
Severus sneered. "Well, you never know with Miss Granger."  
  
It was then that Dumbledore ushered Vanella and Harry out of the room to avoid them hearing the adult's argument.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I wasn't able to put more up yesterday, but I really did have to do that Algebra work. I have to say: I'm not sure when the next update will be, because I'm going to my father's house tomorrow, and I really can't upload from there. I can type the chapters, but I'd need to either use one of my school's computers or wait until next Friday. Besides, I've got to finish a ton of work for school and need a little break. Anyway, I got 6 reviews on Chapter 13 so far and am going to answer them all:  
  
BlackSparrow: Thanks. Poor Hermione, I know, but someone had to do it. By a '_you/Harry_' or a '_you/Draco_' do you mean actually me or a new character? I don't know, maybe...  
  
starangel2106: Awesome. Yea, I need to get stuff done. It's just not happening, unfortunately. Yep, detention for Vanella, Dumbledore's way. Harry definitely (that's the way to spell it) is only getting Detention with Snape. Unfortunately, I need both of them for detention for things to go the way I want, and Vanella more than Harry, so that's the way it was. Ron will have a Detention with Filch... er... Hagrid, actually... oh, into the Forest we go! Thanks.  
  
Kayla Summers: I figured it would. What next? Good question. I don't know.  
  
Hakkai – Gojyo – Goku – Sanzo: Did I do that name right? Ah, anyways... She just got detention, no worries. But torturing Hermione? Maybe she had it coming eventually, but on the second day of school? Yea, she'll be fine. A little ruffled, yes, but fine.  
  
shirriez: It would be amusing to watch Harry and Ron fight, I think. Though I also think that Harry would out-duel Ron any day... which is what happened here, I believe... anyways. Yea she is, I know. Once again, another thing she is that I am not (hopefully). We should get to know more later [hint, hint]. But for now.... Detention with Snape!  
  
essex1: I'm sorry you feel that way, then. I tried to keep it interesting, and find I succeeded with some and lost some others. I think she's believable, or I wouldn't be writing her in, but one is allowed to have opinions. As for Mary Sue... I probably shouldn't go into that. If you didn't, go back to Chapter 10 and read my response to '_Saturnine the Possesive_' because I explain about that there. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the fist five.  
  
That's it for now. No translations this chapter. In the next will be the first class where they learn how to fly, and the first detention with Snape... a surprise there, too... you'll have to wait and see!


	15. Flying Classes and Here Comes Detention

Flying Classes and 1st Detention  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you tortured Hermione Granger! Using my curse!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, when I say '_go_', all you need to do is hold your hand over your broom and say '**_UP_**!'. Now, Go!" Madame Hooch circled the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins, watching as a few among them made the broomsticks jump into their hands.  
  
Among the successful students were Harry, Draco, Ron Weasley, and Seamus Finnigan. Vanella and Hermione couldn't make it work.  
  
"Girls, announce yourselves! Come on, command the broomstick!"  
  
Vanella yelled '_Up_!' at the broomstick and nothing happened. "I think it's dead, Ma'am."  
  
"Nonsense!"  
  
Madame Hooch, a small woman with white hair, walked over and commanded the broom up. It came without halt.  
  
"See? All you've got to do is let it know who's boss, here." She gave the broom to Vanella, instructing on correct holding of it. "There. Now hold it just like that, just like Incendie here is doing, people!" she yelled to the class.  
  
They were all standing in the Quidditch pitch, and Harry loved it. The broom was vibrating in his hand, almost itching to fly with him.  
  
Madame Hooch made sure everyone was holding their brooms correctly before standing in front of them. "Now, you swing your leg over to the other side, yes, just like that, and, when I say to, kick off the ground."  
  
She observed their stances over their brooms. "Yes, yes, good. Longbottom!"  
  
Neville flew up into the air, apparently on accident, then came crashing back down, landing with a sickening crunch. Madame Hooch rushed over, diagnosed a broken wrist, and tried to get him up and out. On the way across the pitch, she yelled back at them.  
  
"If I see one foot off the ground, be sure at least one of you will be expelled!"  
  
They took that to heart. Except Malfoy.  
  
Draco walked over to where Neville had landed. "What's this?" he asked. A look of recognition crossed his features. "Oh! A Remembrall! Longbottom's dropped his Remembrall!"  
  
"Hey!" Ron Weasley dropped his broom and ambled over. "Give that back, Malfoy, it's not yours!"  
  
"Oh yea, Weasley? I don't see anyone's name on it, so whose could it be? If you find it, you can keep it; that's my motto."  
  
"You know that's Neville's, Malfoy, now give it here." Ron held out his hand, as if actually expecting Malfoy to give over the Remembrall.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, knowing this was going nowhere. "Malfoy, just give it to him, it's really not a big deal."  
  
"You're taking a Gryffindor's side, Potter? Why," he put on a look of feigned surprise, "you've gone soft."  
  
Harry pursed his lips. "Malfoy, just give him the Remembrall."  
  
Malfoy looked down at his broom, then at the Remembrall. "If you want it, Potter, come and get it!"  
  
He zoomed off the ground on the broom, hovering above all their heads, about twenty feet up.  
  
"Malfoy! Come on, get back here!"  
  
Hermione gasped. "You'll be expelled for sure!"  
  
Vanella rolled her eyes from the Slytherin side.  
  
Harry mounted his broom, Ron watching. "Don't do it, Harry. I don't care how much I don't like you, you don't want to be expelled. Let him," he said, jerking his thumb at Malfoy, who was, at this point, tossing the Remembrall up in the air and catching it with his right hand, left hand firm on the broom.  
  
Harry kicked off the ground, despite Ron's suggestions not to. Floating steadily up to Malfoy, he said, "Alright, Draco, I'm up here. Now give me the bloody Remembrall."  
  
Malfoy '_tsk_'-ed. "I don't think so, Potter," he said, eyes darted to the castle and back. "I think that if you want it, you should catch it." And with that, he threw the Remembrall into the air and flew back to the ground.  
  
Harry panicked. He flew up to catch the small ball, diving as it came down and catching it in an outstretched hand. He pulled out of the dive about a foot from the ground and toppled safely into the grass.  
  
Some people from the ground clapped as he stood up easily, a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
When he had his feet firmly on the ground and had given the Remembrall to Ron, he noticed none other than Severus Snape strolling onto the lawn.  
  
The Gryffindors, most of them, laughed as Severus dragged Harry off the field, while others, the Slytherins, watched in shock.  
  
As soon as they were out of visibility, Snape dropped the angry guise. "What was that about, Harry?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Er... Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall and was going to break it, or keep it, or throw it, or hide it, so... so I got it back."  
  
"Excellent diving, there."  
  
Harry looked at him in shock. He thought he was expelled! Why was Snape complimenting his breaking of the rules?  
  
"Though it is odd, you defending a Gryffindor."  
  
"Malfoy was being a jerk."  
  
"People do that sometimes."  
  
"Yea." Harry looked down at his shuffling feet. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To see the Slytherin Quidditch captain."  
  
Harry gave him the infamous goldfish-look. "What?"  
  
"I haven't seen a dive like that since Charlie Weasley. And he was good. I mean really—**_REALLY_**—good." Snape shot him a glance. "Close your mouth, you look like a fish."  
  
Harry snapped his mouth shut and looked at the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's not funny, people!"  
  
Vanella was frantically trying to calm down the flying class before Madame Hooch came back. "Hello!"  
  
Draco Malfoy was rolling on the ground, clutching his sides in laughter. Vanella rolled her eyes and kicked him. "Get up, you... you hunk of worthless flesh!"  
  
Malfoy stopped laughing long enough to glare at her and say, "What are you going to do, curse me like you did Granger?" He laughed again. "I'm afraid I won't be so easily beaten compared to that Mudblood. I don't think you could do so much damage to me."  
  
Hermione turned bright red and the Gryffindors gasped. Whispers spread throughout the room.  
  
"Did he just—"  
  
"He did!"  
  
"Malfoy called her a _Mudblood_—"  
  
"Bloody git!"  
  
The last one was Ron, marching up to Malfoy, an angry look on his face.  
  
Next was Hermione, "I don't know what you said, but I know it was bad!" He walked over and kicked him in the side like Vanella had done not two minutes earlier.  
  
Draco stood. "Yea, I called her a Mudblood. It's the truth, is it not?"  
  
Vanella and Ron had their wands out. Draco backed off in feigned terror. "Oh, no, it's the dream team, come to curse me."  
  
Vanella restrained herself, but Ron didn't. And he must have done his reading, too.  
  
"**_Aegrum_**!" He shouted the spell at the blonde.  
  
Draco paled and keeled over, vomiting up everything he had eaten in the last ten hours. The girls turned away in disgust while the boys laughed.  
  
It was then that Madame Hooch decided to make an appearance. She took one look at Draco, sighed and rolled her eyes, then left again, the vomiting boy in tow.  
  
Ron began to laugh, once the shock wore off, until, of course, Madame Hooch's voice came echoing back to them:  
  
"And you, Ron Weasley, have detention with Snape this afternoon for this prank!"  
  
He paled then, and the rest of the class began to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry arrived early to detention that night, allowing him for private conference with his Potions Professor.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Snape called at his entrance, while leaning over a bubbling cauldron, stirring counterclockwise.  
  
"Hello, Professor," he replied, sitting himself in a chair near the working Professor.  
  
"Where's your counterpart?"  
  
Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean Vanella? Because if you do, she's on her way, but had to stop to talk to someone." At the Professor's glance, he continued, "She wouldn't say who."  
  
Severus nodded, still stirring. "Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley will be here as well. You and Vanella will be helping me with my experimentation, while Weasley and Malfoy, who aren't quite as—erm, skilled—at potions clean the classroom."  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
Always the master of good timing, Draco walked in.  
  
Snape looked up from his cauldron momentarily. "Ah, Malfoy, conjure yourself a sponge and bucket if you know how, and if you don't, have Potter do it."  
  
Snape knew what he was doing. He was making Malfoy depend on Harry. It was clear that Draco wouldn't know how to conjure things already, and he knew that Harry would. It made Severus laugh inwardly.  
  
Malfoy sneered. Oh, it was going to be a long night for the blonde Slytherin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so it's not the longest chapter I could write, but I wanted to get the chapter up for you guys. I managed to find a way to get the chapter up, so I should be proud. Anyway, in the next chapter is the rest of the detention, and a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, so look for it—I'll have it up as soon as possible, I swear.  
  
Ah, another notice. I have an account on fictionpress, now, and it is also WhiteVanillaFlames. I don't know if it matters to anyone, but I figured I'd say it anyway. And my friend, 'jaded phoenix' on harrypotterfanfiction.com is writing a fanfiction story for those of you who like war and suffering. It's about an Ancient coming to Hogwarts in an effort to reunite Slytherin and Gryffindor. Seems kind of interesting to me, so if anyone else is interested, the title is: '**_The War to End All Wars_**'. Alright, that's settled.  
  
Okay, 8 reviews, answers here:  
  
ScruffyWes: You cannot really create an original character then brush her aside like there was no point to it. I need Vanella there for the way things will end up in the end, so this is where she is. I'm sorry if you think she is a Mary Sue. I know there are quite a few characters in Harry Potter to take your pick from, but that really doesn't matter when you're writing something then all of the sudden come up with an idea that you like. You run with it. So I did. Now, if people think I have a Mary Sue, I get over it. Like I said in Chapter 10, '_bite my tongue and get over it_'. And I have no idea what you mean by '_AU_' so I'm going to ignore the comment. If you feel like filling me in on this information, then please do so. As for Vanella having a silly name, it's your opinion. And that's fine with me. Thank you for saying my rant was amusing, although I fail to see it as a rant. Where I joked about being hurt... the only thing that made it a joke was that it wasn't that particular part of the review that hurt me. I mean, honestly! Who writes 15 chapters of daydreams? If someone wanted to read my _daydreams_ I'd post them. But they don't. So I'm not. Therefore I am not hurt by someone saying they are, because I know just how untrue the comment was. Much like the rest of that wonderful review. Untrue, untrue, untrue. It doesn't get clearer than that. And yes, when I write a full page response and post it with my story, I _am_ either hurt or nuts. If you want my opinion, I could be considered both by people who know me. Probably a little of the former, but much more of the latter.  
  
shirriez: Snape is a little kinder in this story, I know. It shouldn't be bad, and don't worry, Ron will be punished for his little show. Yes, Dumbledore knows about Vanella. I can't be sure, because these things happen when they do, but I think that Dumbledore's knowledge of her might just turn out to be... surprising. I think what she means by having his power (I wrote it, I should know, but it doesn't mean I do) without killing all of those people.  
  
Hakkai – Gojyo – Goku – Sanzo: It doesn't mention it in this chapter, but you find out later that that is exactly what Dumbledore had done.  
  
Catti: Which chapters were boring? I'm not being evil here, I just want to know so I know what to avoid while I write it. Makes it easier for me. Thanks! And I will.  
  
Black-Rose1212: Well nobody's ever said that before! Wow, thanks! I find that the easiest way to write the chapter is to just keep going. Don't stop until it's done and never let yourself convince yourself that it's horrible (I know it sounds weird but people have a tendency to think that everything they write is terrible—I do it myself). When you get an idea, sit down and write it. Run with it. Far. And once again, I'm sorry it took so long to update this time but at my father's house I don't have easy access to a computer I can update from. Again, thanks!  
  
BlackSparrow: I read the story you mean, and it all makes sense now. And, yes, it would be quite different. I'll think about it, but I have problems writing unless it just comes, so thinking about doing something like that won't help unless I dwell on it. But I will try. Promise.  
  
starangel2106: Yep, it's off into the forest. Everyone can spell, it's just a matter of how well. Anyway, thanks. I know, Ron's isn't fair, but he'll get his in the end. I mean, not in the end but eventually. It's an old saying or something. Oh, forget it. I'm trying hard to update, but my parents are divorced and at my dad's there isn't a computer I can do it on. I'm working it out, though, thank God. Anyway, thanks again.  
  
leggylover03: It is freaky that Harry is in Slytherin. That's alright though, right? I mean, eventually I _will _do an alternate with him in Gryffindor ( I say that every time, I know, but it will happen when this one's over, I swear). Thanks, though!  
  
Translations:  
  
_"Aegrum": 'Sick, Ill'_  
  
Alright, I'm done talking now.


	16. Detention and Defense With Quirrell

Here we go, Chapter 16: Detention and Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You missed a spot."  
  
Malfoy scowled from his position, which happened to be kneeling over a dark stain on the floor, sponge in hand.  
  
Snape looked up from behind him. "Don't provoke him, Potter."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes before putting the Pixie Dust into the sizzling cauldron. "What now, Professor?"  
  
"Stir it twenty times clockwise, then twenty times counterclockwise."  
  
Vanella was at a different station with a different potion, adding in three Eyes of Newt. "After the Eyes of Newt, Professor?" she called.  
  
Snape looked up from his own bubbling cauldron. "It should be black; is it?"  
  
The girl looked down, then told him it was.  
  
"Stir it counterclockwise for exactly two minutes, then add the Dragon Scale I supplied you with."  
  
Vanella nodded, conjured up a stopwatch, and began to stir. Across the room, Harry was switching directions.  
  
Ron Weasley was leaning over a burn mark on a table. "Professor, I can't get this off with a sponge."  
  
"Of course not. But you still have to wash it."  
  
He began scrubbing at the mark Neville Longbottom made on the first day, grumbling under his breath. He was forced to be there because of his little spell on Malfoy, and the fact that Dumbledore made McGonagall give him just punishment. Detention for a week with Snape and Potter. Ugh. He felt as though someone put the Sickness Spell on _him_.  
  
"I'm done stirring Professor." It was Harry.  
  
"Add in the Phoenix Feather and back off quickly. Wait, is the potion green?"  
  
Harry looked at it. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good then. Add the feather and run away."  
  
Harry was puzzled at this, but did what he was told. As soon as the Feather touched the surface of the green potion, he ran a few desks over.  
  
Watching it, he didn't see anything happening. He began to move towards it again.  
  
"Potter, no!"  
  
He stopped in his tracks. Then the awaited reaction happened. The potion floated--_floated_-- right out of the cauldron. It was now a golden color, shimmering and glowing. It had little specs of silver light shining through it, making it one of the most beautiful things in the world. Hanging in the air, it took the shape of a phoenix, and began flying around the room. It moved with speed and grace, with a great wingspan and aerodynamic body. After three laps around the room followed by ten awed eyes, it stopped above the cauldron it had recently emerged from and turned back into a glowing ball, before splashing back down into the cauldron.  
  
Harry walked over to look at the shimmering potion, but was disturbed by Vanella's stopwatch going off.  
  
Realization came over Snape's face, but not before-  
  
**_**BOOM!**_**  
  
Vanella's cauldron exploded. She was sent flying backwards into a table, and most of the contents of the potion were sent soaring into the ceiling of the dungeon.  
  
Snape composed himself and walked over. "Are you hurt?" he asked, brusque.  
  
She tried to get up. "No, no.  Maybe, a little. Just a little sore." She felt her back where she had slammed into the side of the table, and moaned. "Oh, there's going to be a bruise there," she whined. She got to her feet, then abruptly fell back down.  
  
"The effects of the potion. Did you, per chance, inhale some of it?"  
  
She arched her back and tried to get a sense of where it hurt most. She was confused, because her legs definitely did not hurt, yet she couldn't stand. "Maybe. It's possible."  
  
Snape conjured up a stepladder. "Weasley, get to that spot," he said, pointing at the purple gel stuck to the ceiling. He conjured up a Muggle- fashioned stretcher. "Potter, help me get her to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the struggle of getting Vanella to the hospital wing, finding out that she would be, at least, spending the night, and returning to the dungeons, Snape declared that detention was dismissed. The three boys that were left exited the dungeons in an autopilot route to their common rooms, leaving Snape alone in the Potions classroom. He had work to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry trudged to breakfast the next morning in a bad mood. He'd had a strange nightmare, and he wasn't too happy about it. Adding to that, Vanella wasn't back from the Hospital Wing yet, and he had double History of Magic with the completely-boring-Binns first thing in the morning. It wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning and it was already a horrible day.  
  
"Why, good morning, Potter. How was your sleep?"  
  
Harry grumbled under his breath at Draco Malfoy's cheeriness before sitting down across the table and munching on eggs and bacon.  
  
"It was fine, Malfoy. Wonderfully fine. And yours?"  
  
They continued with the daily ritual: sarcastically friendly small talk. After eating breakfast, Harry walked into the History of Magic classroom, scowl firmly in place and Malfoy on his heel. Sitting at his desk, alone, he took out his little pouch and enlarged his History of Magic book.  
  
As soon as it was time for the class to start, the ghostly teacher began his drawling lecture, lulling most of the class to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After being yelled at for sleeping in class three times, the period was finally over. Harry put his book away and trudged heavily up to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
Vanella was there, this time. Two large sticks were leaning against their table; Harry recognized them as Muggle crutches. Harry gave her a questioning glance before sitting down in the chair next to her.  
  
"The potion I was making caused me to lose feeling in my legs. Madame Pomfrey says there's nothing I can do. She said it would wear off in twenty-four to thirty-six hours, but until then I need to use these things to walk. And you need to help."  
  
Harry nodded and un-shrunk his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Quirrell sat at his desk in front of the class, watching him. Harry met is eyes and winced. The sharp pain in his forehead was gone as soon as it came. Quirrell quickly averted his eyes and glanced at the lesson plans sitting on his desk.  
  
Harry looked questioningly at the Professor that was avoiding his eyes before turning back to Vanella.  
  
"...and she says that that's why I'm paralyzed. Harry? Harry!"  
  
Harry caught the last bit of her segment and said, "What...?"  
  
"Are you listening to me?" she asked angrily.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Yes. No. I don't know." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you know anything about Professor Quirrell?"  
  
She shrugged, with an apathetic look and said, "No, of course not. Why?"  
  
Harry shook his head again. "No reason, just... wondering." He said the last word at almost a whisper, talking to the hands that were resting on his lap.  
  
Quirrell stood, beginning the lesson.  
  
"Today, s-s-students, we'll be learning a few defensive spells. Now, these are just basic spells; n-nothing that would defend you against an Unforgivable, or per say, the F-f-flaming Insides curse." He shot a look at Vanella and Harry before continuing. "These are more like what M-mr. Potter used against Mr. Weasley, and o-o-others like that."  
  
Hermione raised her hand from the Gryffindor side.  
  
"Yes, M-m-miss Granger?"  
  
"What exactly did Harry use against Ron?"  
  
With a small chuckle, Harry remembered that Hermione wasn't there to see Ron defeated.  
  
"Mr. Potter, why d-d-don't you tell her."  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "The Glass Wall spell, where a window of deflective glass is placed in front of the caster, repelling any curses thrown at said defendant," Harry recited, from his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.  
  
Professor Quirrell started for a second before turning back to Hermione. "T-t-that sums it up, Miss Granger. He r-repelled Mr. Weasley's curse in defense of himself. Wonderful job if I do say so m-m-myself."  
  
Harry smiled and Ron groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Quirrell moved on with the lesson, pairing people up. "Ron and H- hermione," he said, expelling another groan from Ron. Harry smiled despite himself. Poor Ron, paired up with the Jr. Know-It-All.  
  
"Harry and..." Quirrell furrowed his eyebrows. "Vanella c-cannot work t- today?"  
  
Vanella stiffened. "Of course I can."  
  
"Y-y-you must stand for t-these spells. Y-you cannot hold yourself up and p-protect yourself as well."  
  
Vanella pursed her lips. He was right, of course. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Harry and D-d-draco."  
  
Harry looked over. Pansy was absent once again. Hmm, convenient of her to be sick when Vanella was incapable of working, Harry pondered dully.  
  
"Y-y-you may use your own s-spells originally, the ones that w-will be blocked. N-nothing harmful or you will be g-given d-d-detention."  
  
_Ooo, this should be fun..._ Harry thought.  
  
Vitesse hissed quietly from inside his robes. "_Don't do anything stupid, Harry..._"  
  
Harry grinned evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here goes: **_I AM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE_**! I had some familial issues to deal with, I swear, which has been consuming most of my thoughts lately. I'm not going to go into details, but I had quite a bit of thinking to do. Not to mention the fact that I'm about three weeks behind on my Algebra 2 work, and, considering that we are about three weeks into the quarter, that is really horrible. I swear, I'm six-feet-under with little hope of recovery.  
  
Anyway, Vanella's injury serves no purpose other than to make Harry bored enough to go on escapades and discover the Mirror of Erised. Please do not come to the conclusion that she is a Mary Sue because I injured her. It is merely for the benefit of my somewhat-thought-out plot. In the next chapter the Mirror of Erised comes into play, and the stage is set for Halloween. Trolls! Yay!  
  
If there are tons of grammatical and/or spelling errors in this chapter, excuse me. I was in a hurry during most of it because of the two weeks since my last update and my incredible guiltiness because of it...  
  
Alright, reviewers. Nine today, because they all had time... (sorry again!)...  
  
starangel2106: Thank you again! It is difficult... but I think that it may be stopped soon. After two weeks will you hold it against me? Really, really sorry about that. Really. Anyway, yep. Long night for our sweet little Mr. Malfoy...  
  
BlackSparrow: Harry and Ron may get along eventually... anything's possible.... Sorry about the late update... I know I said it already but I'm not sure I can say it enough. Thanks though!  
  
Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo: Malfoy can definitely be a git sometimes. But others... well, who knows how Malfoy will turn out? This could get interesting.... I like Severus, too. I know he's out of character, but just a bit... okay, a lot..., but anyways, I like him like this.  
  
shirriez: Thanks, me too! I like Snape like this even if he is a bit different than he is in the books. It seems like he's a bit more... human, maybe? Well, anyway, Vanella seems to be a bit out-of-control. She wants what she wants and gets it, but is still willing to stand up for what she believes in. I suppose she doesn't like cursing, since she tortures people, yet stands up for the same person when she is insulted. Oh, well. I guess we'll have to see! And thank you! It's really good to hear that someone loves the story; it feels good. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, next is the Mirror of Erised.  
  
leggylover03: Thank you, and your welcome. I don't know when it'll be... soon, hopefully, but I will do an alternate. Fun, fun, fun, honestly. I don't know... I kind of like Slytherins... (LOL)  
  
ReflectionsOfReality: First Review: I know she fits some definitions. She fits 1 and 2. for number 3, I don't quite understand what it means, which could be caused because of my stupidity or not, but I honestly don't know if she fits it. Number 4, she does not have a god-like status. Getting hurt in this chapter is, like I said, essential to my existing plot line. That is all. Number 5, I was thinking about that. I can't see why her being killed by her father would make her a Mary Sue, but I was, honestly, thinking about her being killed eventually. But then, everybody dies eventually. Number 6, _HELL NO_. She will never have a relationship with a cannon character. Nor, I believe (haven't gotten everything in my plot set out definitely yet), will she become a matchmaker. I don't believe in the sort. Heh, heh. As for number 7, I don't think so. The only things I really accent are her eyes, and that's because I love eyes. Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Hazel. Hell, even Chocolate-Mocha colored eyes. I think eyes are very important to a human being. By reading someone's eyes, you read someone's soul. Well it's a good thing it's not derogatory, even though it doesn't matter too much to me. Maybe she is a Mary Sue, maybe not. But, I believe, in her case, if she is, it is not in a negative sense. Oh, well. Maybe that's just me. Okay, Second Review: Bloody Americans? Sorry about the Philosopher's Stone versus the Sorcerer's Stone thing, but I was just using what it says in my Harry Potter book (_THE SORCERER'S STONE_!). Anyway, I see now. But I've already started with the Sorcerer's Stone, and, since that's what it says in my book, that's what I'm going to use. Alright, on the to the Third Review: Yes, different circumstances, different possibilities. I know, but... well, I guess I'm just deciding things as they come. I didn't want to change his owl. The chances are slim to none, I know, but I'm writing as if the cannon never existed, with the same plot line -- er, well, very, very loosely the same plot line. Therefore, Hedwig is in it. What can I say. Okay, Harry's photographic memory... I think that it's definitely possible. And I like it. Harry having a photographic memory will definitely come in handy for him and me. As for Ron... I would have looked up some spells and curses if I had lost a fight like that, so I figured that would be good for him. Give him some incentive for learning. He and Hermione are not friends... yet. Harry's intervention and the troll scene are still to come, so who's to say? Weasley temper and house loyalties are to blame for his actions as of yet. Thank you. I know I've said it before, but I hope to carry this story for miles on end. Anyway, thanks again.  
  
Hermione88220: Thank you! Okay, Malfoy's sneer... That must have been a slip of the fingers or a slip of the brain. Chances are I meant to say scowled and made a minor mishap. Oh, well. Maybe I was just being an idiot. Who's to say? Anyway, Vitesse and Hedwig will be seen more later, when Harry is a known Parseltongue and when he starts to get a bit of mail... Yes, yes. Hedwig is ignored, the poor girl. Heh, heh. Malfoy scrubbing the floor... what a sight for a rich boy. Thanks, again! And sorry the update was not soon....  
  
Andromeda Snape-Malfoy: Thanks and Sorry. I meant it to have something to do with the summary, then I got carried away with my own ideas. I'm really not a terribly good planner, sorry. Though I am a terrific procrastinator. Anyway, thanks, and I believe that eventually things will fall into place.  
  
Okay, I'm done. That was fun. Now I'm off to work on Chapter 17. Remember, the Mirror of Erised and Halloween time. Fun, Fun, Fun. Yay. Alright, I'm gone. Enjoy the chapter, peoples!


	17. The Mirror of Erised and Wool Socks

Okay, here we go again... Chapter 17. The Mirror of Erised and Halloween Time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Vanella sat in their corner of the Slytherin common room in silence, doing random assignments for their classes. Harry set his quill down. "Now I have almost as much detention as you."  
  
Vanella snorted. "I can't believe someone as smart as you can be so incredibly stupid."  
  
Harry smiled and Vitesse hissed. He looked casually around the rapidly emptying common room. "Hmm."  
  
Vanella looked up, perturbed. "What '_hmm_'? Why a '_hmm_'?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
Vanella gave him a _Look_. The exasperated kind you give someone when you want them to finish their sentence. "Just thinking... about what?"  
  
"Nothing. Just... random thinking is all."  
  
She leaned back in her chair. "Harry..." She shook her head. "If you're thinking about anything that will get you in even more trouble, forget about it."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'm just... thinking about going for a walk."  
  
"It's past curfew."  
  
"Yea, but you're boring. We can't even practice spells tonight because you can't stand up. I want to explore this insanely huge castle some more."  
  
Vanella gave him a _tired-yet-firm_ look. "I don't suggest it."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I know _you _don't. But I want to go for a walk. I have the cloak. Trust me, I'm fine."  
  
She shook her head. "Whatever, Harry. Just remember, one more week and you'll have just as much detention as I do. I can't believe you cursed Malfoy, you bloody idiot."  
  
Harry gave her a sheepish look. "It's not my fault he didn't block it. Quirrell over-reacted. It could have been worse. Really."  
  
Harry had sent Malfoy a nice curse, and Malfoy hadn't blocked. Now Malfoy was in the hospital wing, jiggling like Muggle Jell-O, and Harry had another week's worth of detention with his Head of House. It could have been worse. Really. Harry could have sent a worse curse, and could have gotten more detention.  
  
Vanella rolled her eyes. "Just go."  
  
Harry ran quickly up to his dorm and got under the Invisibility Cloak, exiting the dorm and the Common Room, unnoticed by a few sleeping boys and studying students. With a sly grin, he walked down the hall.  
  
After almost an hour of aimless wanderings and '_random_' thoughts without disturbance, Harry was surprised by a quiet hiss from his robes. He had forgotten that Vitesse was with him.  
  
"_The cat is up ahead_," Vitesse warned. "_She will sense us_."  
  
Harry looked around, panicked, but no doors were near. There was one near the end of the hall, if he could get to it...  
  
Mrs. Norris rounded the corner, and Harry's eyes grew. Not far behind her was Filch.  
  
"_Oh, dear, dear gods_," Harry whispered in Parseltongue. Despite the appearance of apathy to the topic of detention, he didn't want more. Snape had given him a warning about all of his detention, and Harry knew Snape wouldn't be pleased if Harry achieved even more.  
  
"What is it, Mrs. Norris?" Filch's voice came dancing down the corridor. "A student out of bed?" he asked with a cruel smile. What he saw in the hallway caused his smile to disappear. He saw nothing; no student, nothing.  
  
Harry bit his lip and tried to walk slowly up to the doorway, which was not too far in front of Mrs. Norris, but quite a ways away from Filch. With sheer determination, he tip-toed up to the doorway and put his invisible hand on the knob.  
  
Mrs. Norris hissed.  
  
Harry turned the knob.  
  
Vitesse hissed.  
  
Harry attempted to silence her before opening the door the minimum amount and trying to squeeze through. Filch didn't notice the door opening. Mrs. Norris did, but couldn't do anything.  
  
Harry slipped inside without too much difficulty and closed the door behind him. With a quick look around the room, he moved to the corner to hide invisibly.  
  
The door opened almost immediately after he settled in a corner. "No one here, Mrs. Norris."  
  
The cat stepped in and looked around, glowing yellow eyes searching. She then retreated out of the room. Filch glanced around before closing the door tightly.  
  
Harry let out his breath. "So close."  
  
"_Too closssssssssse_."  
  
Harry nodded and stood, tossing the Invisibility Cloak to the side. He yawned and stretched, then stood. It was then that he noticed the mirror. Large and tall, appearing antique, it stood against a far wall. With a tilted head, Harry walked up to it, eventually stopping in front of the reflecting glass.  
  
What he saw startled him beyond belief. A woman and a man were standing behind him! He spun around quickly and saw nothing but air and empty room. With a confused look, he turned back to the mirror. The two were standing behind him in the reflection.  
  
He studied them, then he studied the mirror. The Mirror of Erised was written across the top of it.  
  
"Look at this..." Harry said to himself. He took a closer look at the people standing with him. The woman had a hand on his shoulder. He reached his up to touch hers but felt nothing.  
  
But her eyes... Her eyes were strangely familiar...  
  
"Mom?" Harry asked the mirror.  
  
The woman smiled at him and nodded.  
  
Harry studied the man. He didn't look nearly as happy as the woman did. His smile looked a little false. Harry tilted his head in concentration. Behind all three of them was a strange shadow. Only, it wasn't a shadow. It just seemed like... a big black mass.  
  
Lily and James Potter, Harry knew. These two were Lily and James Potter. He sat down on the cold floor in front of the mirror and just stared at the picture. His mom and dad! It was incredible... unfathomable. Suddenly he got an idea.  
  
"_Vitesssse_!"  
The snake hissed.  
  
"_Vitesse, it's my mum and dad_!"  
  
Vitesse poked her snake head out of Harry's robes and looked around the room. "_Where?_"  
  
Harry set Vitesse down in front of the mirror and stepped away. "_Look_!"  
  
Vitesse shot him a Look, and Harry couldn't tell on the snake-face, but guessed it was a '_you've gone bonkers_' look. "_I don't see any humans."_  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "_Than what do you see?_"  
  
Vitesse cocked her head. "_I see... me, with my family of Cobrassss, living in the jungle, hunting prey..."_ Her tone was as wistful as a hiss could get.  
  
Vitesse caught Harry's confused look and slithered over. "_We should leave. This doesn't seem right to me_."  
  
Harry shot a look, and Vitesse explained.  
  
"_I don't feel alone, Harry. I think someone else is here. We should not come back_."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But Harry did not listen to his wise snake. Every night, after Vitesse was peacefully asleep under the bed, he sneaked out to the room. Wednesday night, Thursday night, and finally, Friday night.  
  
Harry sat, staring at the mirror once again on Friday. Actually, by then, it was probably early Saturday. Harry was standing to go when a voice called out to him from a desk in the corner.  
  
"Harry."  
  
The owner of the name started, causing an amused chuckle from the tormentor. Then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore appeared, sitting on the aforementioned desk.  
  
Harry gaped. "Er... Professor Dumbledore, sir..."  
  
The age-wizened Professor chuckled at the guilty tone. "You will not be getting detention for this, Harry, do not worry." He became serious. "Do you know what this mirror is, Harry?"  
  
Harry averted his eyes, making them dart around the room. Hesitantly, "The Mirror of Erised, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, twinkles in his blue eyes. "Let me rephrase the question. Do you know what this mirror _does_, Harry?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute before shaking his head. "No, sir."  
  
"Let me give you a hint.  
  
"You, Harry, see yourself with your parents. You, having never really seen your parents, wanted nothing more than to see yourself with them, alive and happy.  
  
"Vitesse, who was always caged or owned, saw herself wild and free with her family in the jungle.  
  
"The happiest man in the world could use this as merely a mirror. He who wanted nothing could use it as a mere mirror and see himself with nothing more.  
  
"Does that help you?"  
  
Harry thought it over. "It... it shows us what we want most in the world. The happiest man alive wants nothing, so he would only see himself."  
  
"It makes sense to you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"But the thing about this mirror, staring at something that may never happen will never help you. If you dwell on it, you could very well go insane. It isn't a good thing for you, Harry. You have to stop coming down here.  And, after tomorrow, the mirror will be brought to a different place.  Do not go searching for it." Dumbledore put on a stern face. "You should have listened to Vitesse. She is a very smart snake."  
  
Harry nodded. He looked at the mirror from where he was standing. It reflected the wall. "Can I ask you a question, Professor?"  
  
"If I can ask one first."  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, twinkle-less. "Why did you keep coming down here? You could have closed your eyes and concentrated anywhere in the castle and seen it with your photographic abilities. Why didn't you?"  
  
Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "I... it's... I guess it's not the same. I honestly don't know, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore looked away, then returned his sky-colored eyes to Harry's glowing emeralds. "What is your question, Harry?"  
  
Harry hesitated. "What do _you_ see, Professor? When you look into the mirror."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, twinkling merrily. "I see myself surrounded by wool socks. You can never have too many wool socks."  
  
Harry stared.  
  
"Run along, Harry. It's past curfew."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeks passed without much incident. Before long it was the day before Halloween, and they were getting out of classes early to prepare for the feast. Harry and Vanella's detentions were over, although both, as well as Ron and Malfoy, were on the list for Filch's upcoming detention still. It was a Thursday afternoon, heading from Herbology to the Great Hall for lunch. Vanella was, of course, walking again, and, as it were, Harry and her were walking together behind Ron and a few of his Gryffindor '**buddies**.'  
  
Not far behind all of them, Hermione Granger walked alone, holding her books to her chest.  
  
At the current moment of their walking, Harry was absent-mindedly listening to Ron Weasley's conversation with Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"... if she wasn't such a Know-It-All, she'd probably have friends. But she has to be such a witch about it! In a bad way, too! She's just... ugh!..."  
  
And it went on. Harry knew Hermione could hear, as could Vanella. The clan in front of the two did not, however, and kept up with their hurtful conversation. The reason for their sudden insulting of Hermione was probably caused by her recent stand-off with Ron in Herbology. Hermione humiliated him during a certain series of question-answering by Professor Sprout.  
  
It wasn't long until Harry heard Hermione's defenses break down, and she ran by all of them sobbing. Harry shook his head in anger and hit Ron in the arm.  
  
"You bloody idiot! How could you do that with her standing there?" Harry whacked him again, followed by Vanella's foot hitting Ron in the back of the ankle. Harry guessed she wanted in on the Weasley-beating.  
  
Both beaters ran off, chasing Hermione, but she was gone already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I got somewhere. And it was a fast update today. I sat down with an apple and some chocolate and got some work done. I'm very proud of myself. April vacations do serve a purpose other than sitting around watching little sisters. Yay. Anyways, in the next chapter comes the troll. What fun. And hopefully, I'll find some other topic to stick in there. I know, the Mirror of Erised came during Christmas in the cannon (right? If not, it was somewhere around there) and the troll was before it, but this is _not_ the cannon series, so I'm doing it this way. Maybe detention with Filch - er, Hagrid - will come next. What fun. I said that already. Oh, well.  
  
Only three reviews; after all, I just updated earlier today.  
  
ReflectionsOfReality: It's alright. I didn't take the American thing personally, I already knew about the Philosopher's Stone, but I used the Sorcerer's Stone solely on the basis that the book I own does. I figured it was different in the UK and such, but I figured that everyone, including myself, would understand if I used either one. I'm under the impression that if a book was written a certain way, it should stay that way, not be changed into American terminology. I've read books with British terms before without a problem, so I think that if _I_ can understand these terms (though I suppose it may be because the book I read, which was, I believe the Gloria Nicolson series, or something like that. I can't really remember, but I know it had a dictionary of terms in the back, which helped very much) than the majority of American citizens can as well. I'm not the brightest of us all, no matter how smart I may -- or, more likely, may not -- be. Yes, well, responses to my ramblings tend to create long-winded responses. Thanks for the review though! Yikes, as for my Algebra, I am _so_ glad it's vacation until Monday! I'm not exactly anxious to catch up on everything...even if I have to. Anyway, thanks again.  
  
Angelique du Coudraye: I do call it a late update. Most have about two weeks between them, I know, but considering that most of my updates were within the space of hours (one week, I had updated about three times a day), having two weeks between mine is horrible. But anyway, I'm glad I could just sit down and write this chapter; it's much easier without pausing. Eek! I don't know if I could continue my train of thought after a month! Maybe, but that's alright. I'm glad I didn't wait any longer to get chapter 16 up, and I'm glad I've gotten this one up now. Eventually I'll quit procrastinating. (Hmm.) I swear. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Achin 2 Lick Clays Neck: Thank you! Ah, you're right, it is set on no anonymous reviews. I'll have to change it. Anyways, thanks!  
  
Alright, I'm done. It wasn't the longest chapter in the world, either, but I'm sorry. I got everything I wanted to into this one and plan on action in the next. Curses galore! I really do love coming up with those... Anyway, enough with my constant rambling; I'm sure you've all got better things to do... actually, I ought to work on chapter 18. Ah, but my sister is sick. I'll try to work on it, I promise! Chapter 18: Halloween, Trolls, and Unicorns. _Ooo_! Fun!


	18. Halloween and Detention Time

Can't think of anything to say here, so... Chapter 18: Halloween and Trolls  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vanella walked over to the table, a frown in place. She plopped down next to Harry. "I know where Hermione went."  
  
Harry's eye's widened. "Where?"  
  
"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She's been crying in there all afternoon."  
  
"How did you hear this?"  
  
"It's going around in the girl's dorms."  
  
"Where's Moaning Myrtle's-"  
  
Quirrell interrupted their peaceful Halloween feast.  
  
He came in gasping and finally came to a halt in the middle of the Hall. "Troll! T-t-troll in the dungeons!" Then he fainted.  
  
The Great Hall became bustling with activity again, whispers and shouts going around.  
  
Dumbledore stood. "Prefects and Heads! Take your House members to your dorms until further notice! Teachers, with me!"  
  
Dumbledore and the majority of the staff left the great hall, and the prefects began to make attempts at leading their Houses out of the Great Hall. The Head Boy and Head Girl were trying fruitlessly to help the prefects.  
  
Harry shot Vanella a look, and Draco caught it. "You guys don't think you can take the troll, do you? You're better off just going to the dorms."  
  
"No, Malfoy, that's not it."  
  
Harry met eyes with Ron from across the room, and the look between the two boys was like an entire conversation.  
  
_'Hermione doesn't know about the troll. She could be in danger.'  
  
'There's nothing we can do.'  
  
'Go to the bathroom and get her safely to the dorms.'  
_  
Ron mentally obliged, and sneaked away from the Gryffindors.  
  
"Hey, I don't know what you guys are planning, but don't be idiots." Malfoy again. He was following them.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Vanella managed to get into an empty hallway; Vanella leading the two boys to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Malfoy never left their heels.  
  
When they were in the hallway of Myrtle's bathroom, they heard a scream from the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry shouted.  
  
Draco stopped and turned. "On second thought, I'm sure you guys can handle it." And he ran off, heading towards the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Harry, Vanella, and Ron entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, shocked by the sight inside.  
  
A very large, very ugly troll had cornered a still-teary Hermione against a stall door.  
  
All three had wands out in no time at all.  
  
Ron: "**_Spectare nihil_**!"  
  
The troll began to swing his club aimlessly, destroying most of the bathroom. Vanella gaped at him. "Oh, brilliant, Ron!" she said sarcastically. Harry and Vanella yelled spells simultaneously.  
  
Harry: "**_Deligavi_**!"  
  
Vanella: "**_Obdormio_**!"  
  
The troll was bound up in ropes seconds before crashing to the floor, sleeping. Harry thought for a minute before finishing the troll with "**_Immotum_**!"  
  
The troll became stiff under his ties, even while sleeping.  
  
Ron ran over to Hermione, apologizing endlessly.  
  
Hermione stood, brushed herself off and thanked the three of them, forgiving Ron afterwards.  
  
Then the door banged open and three Professors walked in. The four students groaned. Of course, it just _had_ to be those three Professors.  
  
Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore stood, frowning at them from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hell," Harry offered.  
  
"_'Oh, hell_' indeed, Mr. Potter," McGonagall started. "This will be even more detention for you, as I'm guessing that you were the ringleader. Now how did you get poor Ron and Hermione into this mess?"  
  
"Of course your Gryffindors are innocent," muttered Vanella.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Incendie?"  
  
Vanella's eyes widened. She feigned an innocent look. "Nothing, Professor."  
  
"Minerva," Severus sang in his cold, sarcastic tone. "I believe that I am in control of the punishment of my Slytherins."  
  
She scowled. "Well, humph."  
  
Severus smirked. "Who took down the troll?"  
  
Hermione pointed to the other three students. "They did, Professor. Ron cast a spell that made it destroy the bathroom, er... the Blindness spell, I think, then Harry cast the Binding spell, and Vanella cast the Sleeping spell, and Harry cast the Immobilize spell." She put her nose in the air. "Teamwork, they call it."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow. "50 points to Gryffindor, and 100 each for Vanella and Harry."  
  
McGonagall's mouth formed a thin line, much to Severus's pleasure. "Why less for Gryffindor?"  
  
"Because, Minerva," Severus explained in a sweet voice, "The damage done to the bathroom has subtracted points from Mr. Weasley's earnings."  
  
McGonagall scowled.  
  
"Careful, Minerva. You don't want wrinkles for that."  
  
She scowled deeper.  
  
Professor Dumbledore excused the students to their homerooms, assigning detention with their Heads of House for three days each. The Headmaster was not keen on letting the students listen to the arguments of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Heads of House.  
  
"**_Silentium vox_**," the Headmaster mumbled, getting the two arguing adults with one charm.  
  
They turned to him, mouths moving with no sound coming out.  
  
"Ah," Albus started, "Now that I have your attention, what are we to do with this troll?"  
  
Minerva and Severus yelled at him soundlessly.  
  
Albus shrugged his shoulders and twinkled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Vanella walked silently to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Well, that was... interesting," Harry said, plopping down in his seat in the corner.  
  
Vanella nodded, slouching back in her chair.  
  
Draco strutted over from across the room.  
  
Harry turned to Vanella before he arrived and said, "You'll have to remind me to get him to teach me the Malfoy-Strut. So proud, stuck-up. I love it."  
  
Vanella snorted with laughter.  
  
Draco approached, a question in his eyes. "How'd it go with Granger, Harry?"  
  
"She has a first name, Draco."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Yea, I know. I'm just not on a first-name-basis with the Mudblood."  
  
Harry clenched his teeth and stood. "Do not call her that, Malfoy," Harry growled.  
  
Draco feigned terror and backed away, holding his hands in front of his body shaking them. "Oh, no, I don't think so. I'm terrified of your curses."  
  
Harry's wand was out before Draco knew it. "**_Timui_**!"  
  
Malfoy's eyes filled with real terror and he backed away.  
  
Harry smirked. "You are now, aren't you?" Harry asked in a sweet tone. Innocently, almost.  
  
Draco's eyes widened in true fear.  
  
Harry pursed his lips and shook his head, rolling his eyes. "**_Finite incantem_**," he said, flicking his wand. "Better, Draco?"  
  
Malfoy scowled at him, and, rather hesitantly, strutted up to the first year boys' dorm.  
  
Harry shrugged while Vanella grinned.  
  
Then Snape walked in. Harry noticed that he had a certain strut as well. Graceful, it made his robes billow about his ankles much like Harry's did; with a grin, Harry realized he had a strut, too.  
  
"Potter, Incendie, and Malfoy! Tomorrow night is your detention with Filch. Your detentions with me will be made up on another time. For now, be ready to meet Filch in the entryway tomorrow evening. Ah, and Mr. Potter? Come with me."  
  
Snape's announcement's reaction changed at his last sentence. It went from surprise to laughter.  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Harry followed Snape out of the dorm.  
  
"You know that conversation we had about Quidditch, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, Quidditch practice starts soon. Do you know what that means?"  
  
Harry shook his head, no.  
  
"It means," Snape said, with a glare, "That you need to stop getting detention. You cannot make practices with all of your detentions lined up, therefore you need to stop getting them. Either stop causing trouble or get caught less. Now run along. I'd hate for the Slytherins to miss you."  
  
Harry nodded, a bit afraid of his tall, dark Potions Professor, no matter how much time he'd spent with the man. Then he retreated back into the Common Room.  
  
All eyes followed him crossing the room. Before sitting, he announced, "I'm not in trouble, idiots!" He plopped heavily into the seat across from Vanella, then added, "Much."  
  
She smiled. After catching her raised eyebrow, he told her what Severus told him, and retreated to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next night, Harry, Ron, Vanella, and Malfoy found themselves waiting for Filch in the Castle's large entrance hall.  
  
Malfoy looked a bit uneasy. "We're going into the forest?"  
  
Ron was leaning against the wall impatiently. "Yea, you have a problem with it, Rich-Boy?"  
  
Malfoy scowled. "Was that supposed to be an insult? Because I love being rich, so it really isn't. Although a word for your money supply would be an insult." Malfoy blew on his nails and brushed them against his robes.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, exasperated. Vitesse hissed quietly from her position around his waist, muttering something about '_bloody rich kids_,' causing a chuckle from Vanella.  
  
Filch rounded the corner, Mrs. Norris on his heels. "Stay here sweetie, while I lead these students to their doom."  
  
Malfoy shuddered, expelling a laugh from Harry.  
  
Filch shot Harry a cold look, and began leading them outside the castle. "If it was up to me, you four would be hanging from your ankles in my office. Unfortunately, my methods are considering inhumane nowadays. Ridiculous. Whips and maces aren't inhumane! They're justice!"  
  
After an eternity they reached Hagrid's hut. Filch knocked twice.  
  
A prodigiously large man appeared in the open doorway.  
  
"Ah," Filch said, "Rubeus. Wonderful to see you again."  
  
"Hello, Argus." Hagrid looked over the four cowering kids behind Filch. "These are my helpers?"  
  
Filch nodded his ugly head. "They are. Remember to torture them, big friend."  
  
Hagrid nodded with a smile. "O' course, Argus."  
  
Filch left and Hagrid faced the four students. "Ah wone really torture you all. Just sayin' tha' cause it makes 'im happy. Now. Ah know who y'all are, so let's start this. Incendie and Weasley, here will come with me. Malfoy and Potter-"Hagrid's eyes darted up to Harry's forehead for a mere millisecond "-will go with Fang. Questions?"  
  
Malfoy let out some air. "At least we get Fang."  
  
Hagrid smiled a lopsided smile. "Fang's a big coward."  
  
Malfoy shuddered.  
  
Harry looked at the large dog-resembling a bloodhound, only larger-and smiled. This would be torture for Malfoy. But Harry liked animals. Harry's smile morphed into a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Third update of the day. I'm proud. Anyway, Chapter 16 was boring and/or event-less, according to some, so I hope 17 and 18 were better. I should update tomorrow, or later tonight, although tonight is less likely because 'Tru Calling' is on, and I want to watch it. Ah, anyways, I'm sorry if Hagrid's accent isn't right; I'm not good at that. Honestly.  
  
Alright, anyone who knows the name of the Slytherin Quidditch captain, send it to me and give yourself a cookie. I can't find it, and I need it. Moving on...  
  
Translations:  
  
_"Spectare nihil": 'Vision of nothing'  
  
"Deligavi": 'Bind, tie up' (accents on 'a' and second 'i')  
  
"Obdormio": 'Fall asleep'  
  
"Immotum": 'Motionless'  
  
"Silentium vox": 'Silence voice'  
  
"Timui": 'Be afraid, fear'  
  
"Finite incantem": 'End incantation/spell'_  
  
Review answers (oh, how I love this):  
  
starangel2106: Thanks! 5 more points, the count is...95, I think? Ah, anyways... I'm not sure it's possible to be a better procrastinator than me. I'm horrible, honestly. Anyway, (I say that a lot, don't I?) I don't think it matter's when you update as long as you're consistent... which I'm not. Like... I know some who update once a week, then there are others who update once every two weeks, and so on. But oh, well. Thank you again! I know, nothing much happened in that chapter, but I had to do something to get myself moving again. And I am! I'm very proud of myself now... Harry is going to have quite a time in the forest, that's for sure... and I'm sure he had fun cursing Malfoy into Jell-O also. Harry doesn't lead such a bad life, now does he? Ah, for the second review: thank you! Ah, but I believe I included this 5 points with my aforementioned count. (On purpose, I swear!) I love Dumbledore. He's hilarious. Socks! Who'd have thought? Moving on, I didn't say how much he sleeped after those little trips, but I bet it was a lot. I would have slept for two days after that. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo: Nah, he's not that much out of character, but he is a little. My guess is that this is how he would act to Harry if the boy was in Slytherin. Severus is, after all, somewhat (heh, somewhat. change that to wicked) prejudicial towards the House members. Oh, well. I like my Severus! Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
And, I'm sorry to say, that's it. I repeat, I don't know if the next update will be later tonight or tomorrow. But I'm trying. I need something to fill up my time; it does get boring during vacation, although I'm applying for a job at the local Dunkin' Donuts. Okay, my rambling is done. I'm off.


	19. Unicorns, Voldemort, and Quirrell

Chapter 19: Unicorns, Voldemort, and Quirrell  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, we're lookin' for a Unicorn. Something's hurting her in the forest, so ah want to find it. If you find the Unicorn, summon me somehow. I'm sure you can 'Arry, seeing as how you're so good with spells." Hagrid looked around, then added, "Stay on the path, too. Lots o' things live in this forest."  
  
Harry blushed slightly to the compliment, then the two teams went separate ways at a fork in the path.  
  
"Well, this is fun," Harry commented after about half-an-hour of walking the path.  
  
Draco nodded. Harry watched as the boy tilted his head in concentration. The two stopped.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco pointed. "What's that? Is it what I think it is?"  
  
Harry leaned in and looked at the spot of silver on the brown tree trunk. "**_Lumos_**," Harry whispered, making his wand glow. "Unicorn blood?" he asked Draco.  
  
Draco brought his head close to the trunk and squinted at the blood. "Yea. Yea, I think it is."  
  
Harry brought his wand up and looked around in the light. "Hmm." He looked over the ground around where the initial silver Unicorn blood was. "More," he said, pointing.  
  
Draco shuffled his feet. "Hagrid said to stay on the path."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Er... I think it's worth it, Draco."  
  
The blonde boy glanced around nervously. "If you say so."  
  
Draco followed Harry off the path, illuminating his wand as well. Harry leaned over the ground, following the track of Unicorn blood.  
  
"There's more and more with every step..." Draco pondered out loud.  
  
Harry nodded, still leaning over. "Yea..."  
  
"Which means-" Draco stopped abruptly. "Oh my gods."  
  
Harry followed Draco's gaze up ahead, to where his light barely reached.  
  
A dark, cloaked figure was leaning over a glowing white one, drinking silver liquid that was flowing from the white one's wounds. The white one was recognizable as a brutally injured, if not dead, Unicorn. And the cloaked one looked strangely familiar to Harry. Even Draco recognized him somewhat.  
  
The figure turned around, and both boys' eyes widened. Draco turned to run, but Harry was frozen in place.  
  
The cloaked man-thing-straightened.  
  
Watching it, Harry felt his body begin to burn, the focal point of the pain at his scar. He collapsed under the force of the unspoken torture as the figure began to move closer.  
  
Then, with a roar, a white Centaur galloped in.  
  
With a small shriek, the cloaked figure turned and ran off. The Centaur followed after it a few feet before returning to Harry and beckoning for the boy to mount him. Harry mounted the Centaur, and the two hurried out of the forest.  
  
Hagrid, Vanella, Malfoy, Ron, and Fang were waiting at the forest's edge. Hagrid was preparing to re-enter the forest, crossbow slung over one shoulder.  
  
"Ah, Harry!" he yelled at the boy's approach on the creature. "Ah see you've met Bolt. He's a beauty, ain't he? Can' talk though. 'Tis unfortunate, but ya can' 'ave everything."  
  
Harry nodded, dismounting the gleaming white Centaur. "Yea."  
  
Hagrid smiled, then thought better of it and frowned. "Ya found the Unicorn, 'Arry?"  
  
Harry nodded again. "And what's been hurting them. A person, I think."  
  
Hagrid's eyes widened. "Detention is dismissed, folks." He and Fang retired into his cabin as the four students walked back up to the castle in the night.  
  
"Well... That was... interesting," Draco offered.  
  
"Yea," Harry said, "Interesting." He gathered his thoughts together and formed a plan. "Do you guys know how bad it is to hurt a Unicorn? What the penalty is?"  
  
Vanella and Ron shrugged, but Draco nodded. "You can live off of it, but your life is a mere half-life. I can't see why anyone would make the sacrifice."  
  
Vanella's Sapphire eyes lit up. "I can," she said, a smile forming. "I get it."  
  
The foursome reached the castle and stopped. "You want to explain that, El?" Harry asked the girl.  
  
She looked around, checking for teachers and/or Filch. It was almost after curfew, after all. "Well, did you guys hear about the break-in to Gringotts in July?"  
  
Ron and Draco nodded.  
  
"Well, Harry and I were there that day. Professor Snape emptied the vault they broke into, but Harry didn't know what Snape had taken out."  
  
She met all their eyes to make sure they were following. "But you see, from the description of the package, I knew, that it must have been Nicolas Flamel's Stone."  
  
At their blank looks, she continued. "Nicolas Flamel was-er, is-a famous alchemist. He was in possesion of the only known Sorcerer's Stone.  He's friends with Dumbledore!"  
  
She looked around again and continued. "When Voldemort fell, my mother told me that the only thing that could possibly bring him back to his full power was the Sorcerer's-also known as the Philosopher's-Stone. So when Death Eaters or Voldemort discovered that the Stone was being held at Gringotts, he broke in and tried to take it. But it was gone, because Snape had taken it here earlier that day.  
  
"Do you guys get it?"  
  
Harry had a look of realization on his face, but Ron and Draco still looked a bit confused.  
  
She continued, "Voldemort infiltrated the castle. He's been living these past years by using someone else's body. Obviously, he's inhabited one of the teachers-"  
  
Ron blurted, "Snape!"  
  
Harry hit him on the back of the head. "Of course not! I know Snape, he's not a bad person!"  
  
Ron sent Harry a look.  
  
"Well, he's not a bad person to Slytherins," he added.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Vanella shook her head, rolling her eyes. "No you git! Quirrell!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened, but Ron and Draco began to laugh.  
  
"Quirrell?" Ron asked. "P-poor s-s-stuttering Q-quirrell? I don't think so."  
  
Draco nodded, but Vanella shook her head again. "That's what he wants you to say and think. Harry, you wince every time you get near him, explain."  
  
Harry tilted his head and bit his lip. "Alright. My scar hurts every time I get near him. I didn't know why until I looked up some information on scars. Apparently, scars caused by dark magic will burn whenever they are near dark magic or the doers of it." He shrugged. "Once I'd read it, I passed it off as ridiculous. I mean, my scar used to hurt every time I got near Vanella. I figured it was just coincidence or me."  
  
Then his eyes widened. "Vanella?"  
  
She cringed. He had to find out sooner or later. "I'll explain it all to you later, Harry, I swear.  
  
"But now we have business to deal with." She began to pace. "The locked door on the third corridor seems suspicious. If I was to hide a Stone in desperate need of protection, wouldn't the best bet be to make sure the students don't find it?" She stopped. "Make it off limits. Warn people they might die if they enter through the door."  
  
Draco smirked. "I've been through that door."  
  
Ron stared at him until it clicked. "You've seen Fluffy, too?"  
  
Draco looked at the other boy like he was about to turn and walk away slowly. "Excuse me? Fluffy?"  
  
"Fluffy. The three-headed-dog," Ron mumbled. "He's Hagrid's. Hagrid and Hermione and I have been talking lately, ever since the little incident with the troll. Dumbledore got the insane idea of hiring Hagrid to be a sort of counselor between me and her."  
  
Harry stifled laughter. "Are you serious?"  
  
Draco shook his head in amazement. "That big goon named a three-headed-dog Fluffy?"  
  
Vanella intervened, "People, we're straying off the topic." A terrified, glazed look came over her eyes. "Er... Hello, Professor."  
  
The three boys turned the way she was facing, following the gaze of the Sapphires to land on Professor Snape.  
  
He sneered. "Students should be in their dorms by this time, not discussing forbidden topics."  
  
Harry looked down at the floor, but noticed something odd about Snape's stance in the process. He was leaning on one leg, apparently trying to keep the weight off his right one. A small, dark stain was seeping onto his robes from his leg. Harry tilted his head in thought, and, as Snape began to speak again, the robes opened just enough for Harry to see why Snape was avoiding putting weight on that leg.  
  
"...and it is past curfew; maybe I should deduct points for your-"  
  
"Professor," Harry interrupted. "I think you should go to the hospital wing for that," he said, pointing at the bloody leg.  
  
The tall man followed the direction of Harry's arm, looking down at his almost-shattered leg.  
  
Ron caught a look at it too. "Looks like a Fluffy bite. See! I told you it was him that was after the stone!"  
  
Snape's eyebrows raised, and he gave Ron the goldfish-look, the infamous open-mouthed stare.  
  
The look on Snape's face made Vanella burst out laughing, and she struggled to regain her equilibrium. She was stifling laughter under the cold glare of Snape until interrupted by Harry whacking Ron over the head for his comment. Then she didn't bother to stifle it.  
  
"You bloody idiot! He's not the one after the Stone!" Harry whacked Ron again. "Quirrell is!"  
  
Vanella continued to laugh as Snape turned his Onyx eyes to Harry. "What did you say?" he asked, slowly, quietly.  
  
Harry realized his mistake. "Er... nothing.... Sir?"  
  
Snape stood straight up, revealing just how tall and deadly he really was. "Follow me," he said, limping in front of the students. When they hesitated, he turned. "Now!" he growled.  
  
The four hustled after him, and it wasn't long before each one realized they were heading to--  
  
"_Lemon drop_."  
  
--Dumbledore's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well this should be exciting. Another big discussion to come, in Dumbledore's office. My guess is that when they give answers, they'll get answers. The Centaur is my own, I didn't feel like looking up the facts. Sorry; blame it on laziness. No translations for this Chapter, but there are some reviews... Anyhow, (hey, that does work) I'm going to my dad's again for the weekend, but I'll be back on Monday this time, (I'm not going for the week), so it shouldn't be so long for the next update. Sorry the chapter wasn't longer, like requested, but I need to pack my suitcase for my dad's while eating lunch. Oh, I'm rambling again; sorry.  
  
Thanks to everyone who sent me the name of the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, cause I need it for the first Quidditch game (should be in either chapter 20 or 21). [Marcus Flint.] I don't suppose anyone remembers some of the people on it, huh? Ah, well, Anyways, I think I ought to say sorry for the Cliffhanger I believe I just wrote. Really, really, terribly sorry. The next chapter will be as long as I can make it, too, I'll work on it all weekend. Usually I just stuff whatever makes sense together into a chapter and what comes out, comes out. But I digress. Moving on...  
  
Anyway, review answers:  
  
BlackSparrow, Incensio Lady: Thanks for the names! I couldn't find it in the book; it was driving me insane. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews!  
  
shirriez: Thank you! For now, the group is Draco, Ron, Vanella, and Harry, but I promise, when Hagrid comes in, Hermione will become part of the group. I think this may turn out to be quite an interesting little group, if I do say so myself. Slytherins and Gryffindors, united for the common good. Ah, anyway, yep, the captain is Flint. After all the people reminding me, it clicked. Thanks though! Sorry about the update-less week. I was preoccupied. And thanks again. I know I repeat that a lot. Oh, well... thanks!  
  
Starlight Dreams: Thank you! Ah, Harry and Ron will coexist; I honestly do not know whether they will become friends eventually or not. I think my fingers typing have more to do with the story than my brain does. Oh, well. It's Marcus Flint, as I've been informed. Anyways, thanks again.  
  
Kayla Summers: Harry, with some help, has now figured Quirrell out. I'm kind of proud of it myself. In the next chapter, more will be explained. I'm trying to stay on the existing plot line of the book (like the same problems, only different adventures and circumstances) with my characters adding in their own help. Like my Harry and his perceptiveness, then Vanella who can [hint] probably feel her dad moving around the school. But anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
Prophetess of Hearts: Thank you. Er.. as for the chapters longer... I'll try. I'm not sure how I can do it, because usually I just write until it feels like the right time to move onto another chapter. Like, when specific things happen, I like having things that make sense in the same chapter to be in the same chapter, whereas, things that don't, aren't. I don't know if that makes sense to anyone but me, but I said it anyways. Ah, well. Thanks for the review!  
  
Mistress-Genari: First Review: I just like the idea of having billowy robes. I don't know why, it just seems neat, LoL. Second Review: I don't know, I'm a sucker for Cobras. I actually have a cat named Cobra, but he has his reasons and it's a long story. Vitesse's venomous-ness will come in handy... I've got plans. Ah, the Third Review: Thank you! I don't think I've ever read a fiction thingy where he was in anything but Slytherin or Gryffindor. People just don't really write them. Vanella and Harry teamed up; and the story has Quirrell and his idiocy. [ : ) ]. Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
starangel2106: So much math. I think I may collapse. Anyhow, (you're right; that does work pretty well), yea, I update whenever I get a chapter done, and that's whenever I can. I'm somewhat of a very fast typist, wich my fingers typing almost, if not, as fast as my brain is thinking it. I don't know if I could sleep for two days; I know I'd want to, but chances are I'd just sit around. Lazy, indeed. Anyways, I'm glad I made up for 16. Sometimes you just have to write something to get it up there. But I think some of the happenings in 16 were necessary for my plot.... Ah, who wouldn't want to see Draco Malfoy like Jell-O? It'd be a funny sight, I think. Moving on... no, life's not too bad... 200 points!? That's great!  
  
ReflectionsOfReality: Hmm. I honestly have no idea what a Severitus Challenge fic is. I could probably use to be filled in on that though. Er... yea. Um... what is it that I've done now that is cliched? (Sorry, this is WordPad, I can't get the accent.) Alright, here I go:  
  
A.) '_cure Lupin_.' Impossible. He is a werewolf. That cannot be cured.  
  
B.) '_discover wormtail_.' I have to, sorry. If I'm doing this like the books, Pettigrew has to come in eventually. It won't be for quite a while, now, but I'm sure it'll happen. That's one of the things Harry has to face, isn't it?  
  
C.) '_cure Neville's parents' insanity._' If someone is insane, I believe it is impossible to cure it. I may be wrong, but I highly doubt Neville's parents really would serve a large purpose in my story, here.  
  
D.) _'Catch Crouch Junior_.' Er... Sorry. That has to happen, too. How would the fourth book ever come out right if Crouch Junior didn't die? What do you want me to do, set him free? Eek. Madman, he is. I don't think I could ever manage to not catch him.

Lockhart's memory cannot be restored, either.  How is that possible?  
  
Draco as a Veela is a possibility, but probably not going to happen. And Harry being a half elf vampire who's grandfather is Voldemort himself? That wouldn't work either. That would make Vanella his mother, but she is younger than him. Not to mention that I don't think it's possible for me to turn my Harry into a half elf vampire. Eek again. Sorry.  
  
And, now, I may sound stupid here, but, did you just call me a monkey? Last time I checked I wasn't, although it has been quite a while since I was checked for monkey-genes. Anyhow, thanks for the review... I think. Er... yea.  
  
Moving on... that's it for now. My endless ramblings have taken a short break until the next chapter. So long.


	20. Albus's office, Vanella's Heritage, and ...

Chapter 20! I'm in the _**20**_'s now! (_Excuse my excitement_.) Er... anyway... Chapter 20: **Dumbledore's Office and Vanella's Heritage**. [_!!!_]

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

"Ah, Headmaster. It's good to see you're present."  
  
The Headmaster of Hogwarts leaned back in his chair, studying the five people that had just entered his office. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing all of these little faces?" He twinkled at Severus. "You're looking mighty fine today, Severus."  
  
Vanella began to laugh uncontrollably. She knew the Headmaster was kidding, but it was very funny to hear the old man call Snape '_mighty fine_.'  
  
The Headmaster just twinkled, a smile playing on his face.  
  
Professor Snape rolled his eyes and bit his tongue before lashing out at Albus, causing the old man to twinkle more. "You owe it, sir, to the Sorcerer's Stone."  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"  
  
Snape sent him a false smile. "That all depends on what you think it means, Albus."  
  
The Headmaster cleared his throat, and Severus continued. "Alright. They know about it. I don't know how, but they do. And they suspect, er... well, Headmaster, like me, they suspect Quirrell."  
  
Dumbledore leaned back again, and Vanella managed to stop laughing. "And you brought them to me...."  
  
"For either punishment for snooping or figuring out how they managed to put the pieces together, so that we can avoid any other students' forbidden knowledge. And because I figured you'd want to know about it."  
  
Dumbledore studied Severus. "You're right. I would." He then looked over the group of first-years. "Whatever you know is not to be spread. We cannot have everyone in the school knowing about faculty secrets."  
  
The four students nodded. Ron told the elderly Professor, "Hermione knows too, sir. Not the whole story, but enough to figure it out."  
  
"Severus, fetch her for me, please."  
  
Snape nodded and left to find Hermione Granger, while the Headmaster pulled up chairs for his students.  
  
"From the beginning, please," he said, waiting for a story.  
  
No one said anything, and the Headmaster sighed. "Harry, you tell the story."  
  
Harry bit his lip and obliged. He told his Headmaster about how, when he had heard about the Gringotts break in and had described the box to Vanella, she ran off to the library and investigated something. He told about how it hurt his scar to be near Quirrell, leaving out about the pain he used to bear near Vanella. He was speaking of the Unicorn blood and the cloaked person when Severus and Hermione entered. Then he went on to describe the conversation that he, Vanella, Ron, and Draco had had in the foyer, omitting the pain Vanella's presence caused.  
  
Dumbledore stopped him at that. He wanted to hear another point of view. "Ron. Kindly tell me your side of this."  
  
Ron hesitated.  
  
"I know about Hagrid's dragon, so you don't have to worry about that. Just tell me everything involved, please."  
  
Ron began, "Well, during one of the times Hermione and I were at our, er... counseling sessions, there was a big black rock in the fire. Once we knew it was a dragon, we got worried as to where Hagrid had got it. He's our friend. We didn't want him arrested or anything." Ron shivered. "Azkaban. _Yeesh_. But anyway, he told us he had met a man in a pub, and got to talking. Since Hagrid is a big animal person, they talked a bit about that, and when he was on the subject of dragons, the man said he had one. Well, as you know, sir, Hagrid's always wanted a dragon. So the man in the bar said that he had a Norwegian Ridgeback egg. Now, Hagrid wanted it, so the man asked Hagrid if he could care for it. So, like a fool--"  
  
Malfoy snorted.  
  
"--Hagrid said that, after Fluffy, he'd have no problems with a dragon. Yea, well, Fluffy is the three-headed-dog guarding the trapdoor to the Sorcerer's Stone. We asked Hagrid if the man seemed very interested in Fluffy, and he said 'of course, who isn't interested in a three-headed-dog?'. Something like that. So anyway, we asked if he could recognize or remember who it was he met in the bar, and--"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "And Hagrid said that the man kept his hood on all the time! So we asked Hagrid what he said to the man about Fluffy-"  
  
Ron cut back in, "And Hagrid said that he had told the man that Fluffy's easy, all you've got to do is play her some music!"  
  
Severus's eyes widened.  
  
Harry's too. "So, if it was Quirrell, he knows how to get past Fluffy?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"_Bloody hell_," Vanella whispered.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Each faculty member has a defense set in front of that stone. One would have to go through so many challenges to discover the stone, that it wouldn't even be possible for one person to get through. You'd need many different people with different talents. Quirrell alone could not do it."  
  
"But you have to fire him! Or do _something_!"  
  
"No, Harry. We have no definite proof."  
  
Harry slumped back in his chair. "Bloody hell is right."  
  
"The five of you should be getting back to your dorms. It is late. Harry, you have a meeting with Marcus Flint tomorrow to teach you how to play Quidditch. Your first game is on Saturday. None of the information that was shared earlier is ever to reach anyone else's ears. If it does, I know whom to hold responsible. And Severus, I need private conference with you."  
  
The five students went two separate ways to their dorms, with quite a bit to think about.  
  
"_**YOU PLAY QUIDDITCH**_!?"

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

Harry, Vanella, and Draco retreated to the Slytherin common room. Once inside, Draco headed to the first year boys' dorm, and Vanella to the girls'. But Harry stopped her.  
  
"Vanella. I believe you owe me a conversation. Regarding a specific pain."  
  
A wave of fear passed over her face, then was gone. "Yes, I do." She walked back down the stairs, moving towards their usual spot in the corner. "Where to start?" she asked, once they were both seated and comfortable.  
  
"Well, how about at why I sensed Dark Magic in you?"  
  
She gave a tight smile, and leaned back in her chair, trying to relax. _He'll understand. He has to. I know him. He will. He must._ She was trying to convince herself more than anything else. Finally, with resolve, she pushed the words out. "I'm... I'm related to Voldemort."  
  
Harry looked around the empty common room, shock evident on his face, just making sure no one else had heard that. Eventually, he turned back to her. "How?"  
  
She muttered the answer, not intelligible enough for him to hear.  
  
He strained for the sound, trying to decipher her word. "Pardon?"  
  
"I'm his daughter," she said quietly.  
  
Harry scrutinized her face for sign of joking, and, as soon as he assured himself she was serious, leaned back. He was appalled. This was impossible. He was sitting in front of, _hell, he was friends with_, his arch-enemy's daughter. He swallowed and again asked, "How?"  
  
She tilted her head and prepared for her family history. "Voldemort raped my mother, donating the necessities for me. When I was born, my mother knew I was in danger and gave me a name other than the family's. I was given the last name of _Incendie_, after my mother's fiery temper, and given the first name of Vanella, something my father would never suspect. My mother's husband was murdered after watching her raped, so I grew up without a real father."  
  
Harry stared at her, saying nothing, so she continued.  
  
"I'm also distantly related to Headmaster Dumbledore," she said, knowing this would get a rise.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "You're the link between Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort?"  
  
She grinned at him. "My great-uncle, Gerontius Sappho, married Albus Dumbledore's sister, Prisca Sappho."  
  
Harry arched a brow. "'_Sappho_'?"  
  
She stiffened. "The family name," she said, barely audible.  
  
"'_Sappho_'?" Harry repeated.  
  
"It means Sapphire, actually. One of the Sappho family's characteristics is blue eyes, the color of Sapphire." She smiled, the telltale eyes lighting up. "From my mother's side, obviously," she said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh!" she said, excited. "And that's not all. My mother, who went to Bauxbatons, was friends with Athena McGonagall. Our Professor's little sister."  
  
"I didn't know McGonagall had a little sister."  
  
"She visited my mother from time to time." Vanella leaned back again, having leaned forward when she was talking. Relaxed, she added, "Nice lady. Much nicer than Minerva McGonagall."  
  
Harry nodded, and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Harry asked, "Why do I recognize the name '_Sappho_' from somewhere?"  
  
Vanella bit her lip, a bit uneasy. "My grandfathers were famous Aurors. Felix and Faustus Sappho. Probably one of the reasons my mother was one of Voldemort's targets." She looked at her hands. "But there was more than one, I'm willing to bet."  
  
Harry looked at her oddly. "What would be another, do you know?"  
  
She tilted her head. "My mother's husband, whom Voldemort murdered, went by the name of Evander Taranis." She looked at Harry to see if he understood.  
  
"Evander Taranis was once Dumbledore's pupil and most skilled student. One of the few who could probably overpower my father. He was weak when Voldemort attacked him, having taken his children first."  
  
"His children? Your siblings?"  
  
"They were dead before I was born," she admitted sadly. "Regina and Rufus Taranis. _'Queen Thunder_' and _'Red-Haired Thunder'_. Obviously, Rufus had bright red hair. Much like a Weasley, actually."  
  
Harry gave her a confused look.  
  
She sighed. "All of my family names mean something. They are Ancient Greek or Roman, usually. Mine went against the grain. It is neither."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, so she went on. "Evander Taranis, _'Good Man Thunder'_. Felix and Faustus Sappho both mean _'Lucky Sapphire'_. They were twins. Gerontius Sappho means _'Old Man Sapphire_.' Prisca Sappho, actually was Prisca Dumbledore, which, ironically means _'Ancient Bumblebee_,' means _'Ancient Sapphire_.' My mother's first name is Maia, so her name meant _'Great Sapphire'_ before her marriage, and _'Great Thunder'_ afterwards." She smiled. "But mine, Vanella Grace Incendie, means nothing but Vanella '_Fire_'. At least they kept up the meanings, I guess. I hope to eventually get my real name back. Vanella Sappho. I can only do that when the threat of my discovery is gone. Either when Voldemort knows who I am, or is dead."  
  
Harry nodded, over his original thought and actually fascinated by her family tradition.  
  
"I'm a linguist. Brought up by my mother, learning the ancient Greek and Roman names of my forefathers. All pureblood, too." She smiled, thinking back to her days of memorizing ancient God and Goddess's names.  
  
She yawned suddenly. "I need sleep."  
  
Harry agreed and they retired to sleep.  
  
Harry wanted to talk to Severus. Double Potions with the Gryffindors tomorrow morning. I'll talk to him after that. He yawned, and, setting Vitesse into her nighttime shelter under the bed, went to sleep.

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

"Professor," Harry said, approaching Snape after Potions class.  
  
Severus looked up. "Yes, Harry?" he asked, after making sure no other person heard him speak so informally to a student. "What is it?"  
  
"Did you know that Voldemort had a daughter?"  
  
The tall Professor tilted his head. "No. He did?"  
  
Harry wanted to talk to Severus Snape, his mentor, about Vanella, but, because she had trusted Harry enough to suspect he wouldn't say anything about her heritage, decided against it. "It's a rumor. Going around the school," he said.  
  
Severus eyed him strangely, but Harry left quickly enough to avoid questioning. Snape decided he would have to ask Albus if he knew anything about the boy's strange actions. And this supposed daughter of Voldemort.

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**  
  
Harry exited the dorm quietly, Vitesse wrapped around his waist in a peaceful slumber. The boy didn't know how she could possible sleep like that, but she did. So, together, they went walking through the corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry walked aimlessly for quite a while, occasionally dodging the path of Filch and/or Mrs. Norris.  
  
He wasn't extremely surprised when he found himself in front of the locked door in the third corridor. Taking out his wand, he whispered the spell, "_**Alohomora**_."  
  
Quietly, he entered. The room looked like an empty classroom, with the exception of the large, dark mass sitting in the room. Enormous. With a muttered "Lumos," he observed the creature in the wee light.  
  
It was, indeed, a three-headed dog. Large and sleek, it was ten times bigger than any dog Harry had ever seen. With three big noses and three large maws, it was easily something that could frighten a grown man.  
  
Knowing the dog could awaken at any second, Harry charmed a flute that he had found earlier under Draco's bed to play. The dog did not awaken, but lowered into a deeper sleep, allowing Harry to look around the room.  
  
Even under close inspection, the room was just like any other classroom. Then he noticed it.  
  
The four corners and hinges of a trapdoor were just barely visible underneath a gigantic paw.  
  
Carefully, the boy moved the paw with great effort and strain. Once assuring himself the dog was completely asleep, he opened the trapdoor. Even with his glowing wand waving over the entrance, the passageway down was completely black.  
  
Harry couldn't think of what to do. He sat back, staring in to the passage. He could tell it went directly down, but it looked like something was blocking the floor. What it was wasn't decipherable.  
  
After a few minutes of biting his lip in thought, Harry decided to test for danger, using the 'Foresee Danger' spell. Pointing his wand downwards, into the passage, he muttered, "_**Provideo periculum**_." The wand briefly turned black and vibrated, signing that there was a tremendous amount of danger lurking below.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Harry nodded. That's what he had expected. Quickly and carefully, he stopped the magically playing flute and exited the room, heading back to the Slytherin Common Room.

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**  
  
Author's note: I apologize for my update-less weekend, also. I couldn't have done anything about it. Also, I suspect I've spelled '_Alohomora_' and/or '_Bauxbatons_' wrong. Feel free to correct me.  
  
But anyway, I hope this was longer for those who wanted it to be. I tried, honestly. This chapter is about two pages more on Word, not a lot, I know, but I'm not sure I could have lenghened it without going against my thinking process.  
  
And, I want to ask anyone if they know the names of the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team (besides Draco Malfoy, of course; he doesn't count, this year). I don't know if it says them in the books, but if it does, I can't find them. I think it probably says them in the announcements for the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch games, but whenever I need to find things like that, I can't. Go figure, huh?  
  
One Translation:  
  
_"Provideo periculum": 'Foresee danger'_. Literally.  
  
And reviews. As of this chapter I have over a hundred reviews... woohoo! Ah, anyways... I believe _starangel2106_ marked one hundred. Yay! Answers:  
  
ReflectionsOfReality: Oh. No, I don't think I'm doing that. I was thinking about it in the beginning, but decided against it because it's not what I believe I want. I have read plenty of fanfics, thank you very much. Well... I've read a lot, not enough to know exactly what's going on in the world of fan-fiction. I didn't know what all of the Challenges were or where do get information on them, even if I have seen the names around. Some of my favorite Severitus Challenges are **'Not Myself'** and '**Intoxication**', though I'm sure there are good ones out there I've never seen. Voldemort could possibly have had a consort or wife, alright. But not in this story, at least. For now he's just scum in the wizarding world who only got a daughter by raping the mother. As for 'discovering Wormtail', oh, alright. Don't worry, only Sirius can do that. And only after realizing the missing toe. And D, I can't think of a way that would happen, although I bet if I dwelled on it I could. But never fear... I'm not going to say everything that happens because that ruins the excitement of the moment, but Crouch is not discovered before Halloween. As for the monkey thing.... it's a good thing you were joking, because that was mean! And yes, I do leave myself open sometimes, as a habit. Ah, anyways. If only I were a monkey, and had a chance to produce a masterpiece!  
  
Achin 2 Lick Clays Neck: First Review: All of the things Mr. Ollivander said were straight from the book. I just can't say it better than J.K.R. did! I like Mr. Ollivander, though, no matter how odd he is. Thank you! Second Review: I thought so, too. Thanks, though!  
  
crazy-lil-nae-nae: Thanks, and I'll try!  
  
starangel2106: That's... 100 or 105 now, I believe... ah, anyways... I bet I'm just as lazy. I love it. Makes life much easier, just being lazy. Usually half-asleep while you're typing? I do that sometimes. Though I can still see, most often. That's alright though, you don't always have to see to type, as long as you know where all the keys are and are used to the specific keyboard. .... Ah, yes, the goldfish-look! I figured a good time to sneak in a Snape-goldfish-look would be when he's being accused of trying to steal the stone. .... Yep, I've read stories like that. Drives me insane, I swear. And, yes, I've read in study hall and had to move on to another class before being able to read parts. I hate that. But at least, with that, you know you can just read it later, whereas, with a cliffhanger, you never know when it'll be updated. I tried to hurry, a little. There wasn't anything I could do at my dad's though. Oh, well. I'm back! Ah, and thanks! I'd say the same, but the weekend's over... so have a fun week!  
  
shirriez: Thanks! I picture books in my head, too. Usually it's very odd when the movie comes out, though, because everything is different, but I'm straying, here. Anyhow, yea, that's pretty much what El is. Ah, I was hoping that Quirrell's discovery was a bit unexpected. And I thought it fit in rather nicely, too... oh, well. I'm going to have to go write Chapter 21 now, just for the fun of seeing what I will make happen... hmm..... Thanks again!  
  
Hakkai - Goyjo - Goku - Sanzo: Nah, they're not in trouble. Snape even forgot, in the heat of the moment, to administer punishment for being out past curfew. Thanks for the review!  
  
Yuikey: Thanks!  
  
Ah, and once again my rambling are halted for another chapter. It could be tomorrow or later tonight, depending on whether I feel like reading or writing. Although I do have to go grocery shopping, so no promises!...


	21. Quidditch and Quirrell

Sorry, sorry, sorry about how late this is. I was lacking inspiration. And ideas. The good news is that I'm all caught up on Algebra. Heh. Anyways, I'm really, really sorry about the update lapse. Really.

Anyway: Chapter 21: **Quidditch and Quirrell**

****

"Headmaster," Severus slid silently into the office of his superior. "Albus?"

The room was empty. "Albus?" he repeated. He wanted to ask about Harry, but he hadn't seen the Professor since their talk a few days ago. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was Absent Without Leave, totally and completely Missing In Action. None of the other Professors had seen him either.

Snape arched a brow and looked around the office, retreating into the hidden stairwell. He shook his head. "Curiouser and curiouser," he muttered, repeating the cliched phrase. With one last look, he returned to his classroom to prepare for upcoming classes.

"Ron talk to Hermione yet?"

"Of course," Vanella responded, solemnly eating her Saturday morning breakfast. "She understands. She's even decided to forgive me—" Vanella said in a mocking, sarcastic tone, "out of the goodness of her heart."

Harry rolled his eyes and left the Slytherin table, off to prepare for his first Quidditch game. The night before Severus had taken him off school grounds to Diagon Alley to get a broom, and Harry bought a new Nimbus Two Thousand for the Quidditch season. Harry figured it would help him play the game. Faster than all the school brooms, it definitely gave advantage.

Slytherins versus Gryffindors. This ought to be a treat.

Harry wasn't really listening while the announcer, Lee Jordan, called off the names of the two Quidditch teams' players. He was a bit more focussed on the quantity of the crowd. Consisting of Slytherins and Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, it was filling the large stadium to the brink of explosion. And all of them were yelling and cheering.

On one side were the scarlet-clad Gryffindor-supporters, opposed to the green-clad Slytherin supporters on the other side. And, filling the glass box above the stadium, the teachers sat supporting their house of choice.

Looking around at the other players, Harry recognized few. Two on the Gryffindor team were the Weasley twins, Harry knew. Fred and George, the school clowns, the beaters for Gryffindor. The Gryffindor team captain, Oliver Wood, the keeper. He knew the Slytherin team captain, Marcus Flint, who had tutored Harry on how to play Quidditch, and Adrian Pucey, who had been kinder to Harry than the rest of the team.

The only one he didn't recognize from around the school was the Gryffindor seeker. Asian, she looked to be either a first or second year.

She was staring at him with a cold, contemplative look. Harry met her stare easily, not wanting enemies.

Harry was startled back into reality by Madame Hooch's voice. She was pacing in between the two groups, saying, "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." She seemed to be talking more to Marcus Flint than any of the other players.

"Mount your brooms," she commanded.

Harry mounted his new Nimbus Two Thousand.

Hooch blew her whistle.

Seven Slytherins and seven Gryffindors flew quickly into the air, two rising higher than the others did.

Harry and the Gryffindor seeker were scouting the stadium, looking for the small, quick-flying Snitch.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is; and she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by the Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head with a Bludger – Quaffle taken by the Slytherins – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts are ahead – come on now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

The Gryffindors' cheers were half-drowned out by the Slytherins' moans, including Harry's up above the playing field. Harry was half-scouting for the Snitch and half-watching the game.

In the stands, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Vanella Incendie were sitting together. Two were cheering for Gryffindor and two were cheering for Slytherins, but all were keeping an eye on Harry.

Vanella leaned over and asked Draco the question on all their minds: "What is Harry doing?"

Draco was squinting to see the Slytherin Seeker while shaking his head. "I don't know."

Harry was up in the air on his broom, but his broom appeared to be trying to buck him off.

Ron was watching him by now, too. "Nimbus Two Thousands don't just try to buck their riders off like that. There's something wrong."

Next to him, Hermione nodded. "Looks like a hex. I've read all about hexes. Look around the stands for someone who isn't breaking eye contact with him."

Vanella shook her head, rolling the Sapphire eyes. "Like that'll work. Look around! Everyone's watching now, and no one will take their eyes off him."

Draco and Ron nodded their quiet agreement, watching Harry fly around the field, completely uncontrolled.

Suddenly Hermione elbowed Ron. "Look at Quirrell and Snape. One is cursing, and the other is counter-cursing."

All four began watching the two Professors. Both were watching Harry closely, no blinking, muttering under their breath.

Vanella frowned. "One of us has to do something."

Hermione smirked evilly. "Leave it to me." She got up quickly and headed to the top box.

The girl sprinted hurriedly up the stairs to the clear box, drawing attention to herself from the crowd. She pushed through the door of the room, yelling,

"Professors!"

All but two Professors looked over at her, including Lee Jordan from the microphone at the front. She rushed over to Professor Quirrell and stood in front of him, successfully blocking Harry and the game from his sight.

"What?" he snarled, no trace of stutter.

She shuffled nervously, trying to scrape an explanation out of the jumbled thoughts going through her mind.

"Er… can I get extra credit in your class?" she stammered.

In the stadium, Harry floated to the ground, coughing and sputtering. Choking.

Madame Hooch rushed over just in time to see him cough up a golden, glittering ball.

With a shaky step, Harry said, "I got the Snitch."

Cheers filled the arena just in time for Harry to hear them before he fainted.

"He didn't catch it! He _choked _on it! He almost _swallowed _it, for Merlin's sake! It was dumb luck! No skill involved at that at all!"

Wood was complaining to Madame Hooch rather loudly about the Slytherin winning method, while Madame Pomfrey was levitating Harry to the Hospital Wing.

All the Professors had their feet on the ground by now, and a few were reproofing Hermione for her burst into the top box. Quirrell and Snape just stood there scowling, sending occasional cold glances at one another.

Draco and Ron were trying to worry for Harry and laugh at Hermione at the same time, failing miserably at keeping solemn composure.

That night, Madame Pomfrey insisted that Harry stay in the Hospital Wing, even though he fainted because of lack of oxygen for too long and the recovery was quick. She said it was a mere precaution, and he'd be fine for release the next morning.

Harry was sleeping and didn't hear anyone enter late at night. All the lights were off and even Madame Pomfrey was off somewhere else, sleeping.

The black-clothed figure moved swiftly towards the bed where Harry lay. Standing over the boy, the man smirked.

"So easy," the man whispered cruelly, in a voice so unlike his usual one, dragging a pale finger down Harry's cheek.

Harry cringed in his sleep, feeling the pain even while unconscious.

The creature standing over him sneered. "Pitiful." He began to reach into the folds of his robes, searching.

"_Don't even_," came a voice from a corner.

"I've filed the papers already, Quirrell. From now on you're banned from the school's property. I can't let you stay. The students are starting to suspect about your loyalties. Terribly sorry."

"Dumbledore," Quirrell hissed. "Of course. I'll pack my things and be gone."

"Don't bother trying to go after the Stone tonight. I'm watching it until you leave."

Quirrell was, by now, shaking with restrained anger. "Why would I go after the Stone, Headmaster? I'm helping guard it, am I not?"

"Of course you are. I'm just stating in case you needed to know."

"I bet." Quirrell left quickly, headed off to his rooms to pack his belongings.

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and the lights came on. He walked calmly up to Harry's bedside, bright blue eyes dulled with fatigue.

He shook his head sadly, staring at the boy stretched out on the bed.

"Sleep well, Harry. It'll be better in the morning."

Albus patted Harry's hand and silently left the Hospital Wing, snapping off the lights in the process.

Author's Note: Once again, sorry it was so late. I was suffering from lack of inspiration, but I'm all set now. I was coerced into sitting down and just typing, so now I'm done with Chapter 21, even if it was slow-going.

No Translations; Six Reviews:

Black Sparrow: Yep. But that was almost four weeks ago, sorry. I'm glad Harry knows, too, and I'm guessing that's why I made him find out. Yea, Dumbledore knows; it says so in one of the earlier chapters, when she goes to see him after torturing Hermione. I love Dumbledore, he's the funniest.

shirriez: Interesting, yea. No, I made it all up. I figured that Vanella needed to talk to _somebody _about her history, and who better than Harry Potter? Dumbledore is by far my favorite character. I love Dumbledore. He's great. He's omniscient. Thank you! (Even though that was almost a month ago. Sorry again!)

ReflectionsOfReality: I'm very good at rambling. I've years and years of practice. Anyway: I haven't gotten around to reading anything lately. I haven't even been writing, which is odd. I plan on reading the recommended stories ASAP, though. And, again, sorry for the late, _late_, update.

starangel2106: Yea, and I know the keys (two years of suffering through computer classes got me that much), so I'm all set, except for when my keys don't want to work, which seems to be happening lately. Ah, oh, well. Eek, sorry about how long this took. It was forever, I know, but I just couldn't seem to get myself to just sit and write. Yea, school will be over soon (can't wait!) which is very, very good. Heh, yea, too bad I lapsed a bit after 20. That's alright, though, I'm back in the swing of things now (I hope!).

Hakai – Gojyo – Goku – Sanzo: Yea, that's the plan. They both need some good friends. Here's more! Not soon, but it's here finally.

Kayla Summers: Ah, here's the _very_ long awaited update. Harry goes down the trapdoor soon. Severus will play a _much_ bigger part soon, don't worry.

Lee Jordan's commentation during the Quidditch game was all taken from the book (that really big paragraph that is all one sentence). Don't sue me for plagiarism, I'm saying flat-out that it all comes from the book, and the only reason it's not quoted is because it's in the middle of my chapter.

I know, this could have been longer, but I wanted you all to know that I was still alive and capable of typing. I hope to have Harry go down the trapdoor soon, but with Quirrell exiled from Hogwarts I need a plan…. I think I've got it, though, so hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one did.

Good morning/day/afternoon/night and I'm off to type C22!


	22. Christmas

Chapter 22: Christmas

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

"Albus, you're back." Severus Snape glided into the Headmaster's office early on Sunday. "Where have you been?"

"Around, Severus." His voice was laced with fatigue. The Headmaster still had not gotten any rest, and at his age, it was needed. "Things to do, places to go, people to see."

Snape nodded and sat down across from Dumbledore. "You look tired."

"I _am _tired, Severus."

"Why have you not rested, Headmaster?"

"Like I said, things to do."

"Oh? Am I allowed to know what you did while you were away?"

"I was getting the papers together for Quirrell's resignation. He should be off the property by noon."

"Really? That's terrific. The Stone is safe."

"No, it's not."

Snape didn't bother to hide his initial confusion. "Excuse me?"

Dumbledore leaned his elbows on his desk and rubbed his eyes. "Voldemort is inhabiting Quirrell's body. It would take some effort, but he could switch to another body, _any_ other body. Probably someone we would never expect. A student. A teacher. We cannot even know what to look for. We wouldn't know who it was until he went after the Stone."

"Than what can we do, Albus?"

"We must watch. And wait. Voldemort will not wait long."

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

"Monday morning already?" complained Harry.

_"It goessss by fast," _Vitesse responded, watching her owner dress in his school robes. _"Don't complain."_

Harry grinned and slipped his book pouch into his pocket. "What's my first class?"

_"Double Defense Againsssst the Dark Arts with the Griffindorssss," _Vitesse hissed. _"Why do they always put thossse two houses together?" _

Harry shrugged. Allowing Vitesse to slide around his waist, he exited the dorm. Vanella joined him in the common room, and they headed for the Great Hall.

They sat across from Draco Malfoy and his two goons. "Morning, Harry. Vanella." Malfoy nodded his greetings and returned to his conversation with the goon on his left. "So, anyway, Crabbe, there's a rumor going around that Professor Quirrell hasn't been seen since Saturday." His eyes flickered to Harry's for a millisecond. "Can't imagine why."

Harry turned to Vanella. "Suddenly I'm not very hungry. What do you say we go to class early today?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

The two left the Great Hall for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, walking silently.

When they got to the room, the door was closed. "Unusual." He moved to open it, but the knob wouldn't turn. "Locked," he said.

"_Alohomora__,_" Vanella whispered. The door creaked open about an inch.

Harry looked around the hallway, checking for witnesses to their breaking-in, but everyone was in the Great Hall.

Vanella slipped inside the room, followed by Harry.

"_Burrr_," Vanella whispered. "It's cold." Her breath frosted in front of her.

Harry nodded and looked around. He walked between desks, looking for something out of place. Something about the room just didn't _feel _right. "Only the dungeons ever get this cold. The castle hasn't been like this ever. It's controlled magically to be the perfect temperature. Something's off kilter."

He walked up to Quirrell's desk and stared at it. It was clean. "Look at this. I don't think I've ever seen a teacher's desk this clear."

Vanella leaned over the desk to look beyond it. "Boxes," she said. "Looks like he was packing."

"Dumbledore probably fired him."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Which is not a very Dumbledore-ish thing to do."

"No."

They both turned to loud banging sounds coming from the back wall, behind them. Suddenly a hidden door opened and a very—_very_—pale Quirrell stumbled out. He looked like a walking skeleton, all skin and bones.

"_Harry Potter,_" he rasped, with no audible stutter. "You cannot escape him. He will get you eventually. And he will kill you in cold blood." He turned to Vanella, stepping forward up to her. "And you, _darling, _he knows of you. You will be punished for befriending Harry Potter. Your Daddy doesn't want you being in the wrong company."

The man began to reach into his robe, searching for a wand. The effort must have worn him out, because his limbs sagged and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Is he…" Vanella choked out after a minute. "Is he… alive?"

Harry stared at the pile on the floor. "I don't think so."

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

Dumbledore cleared up the mess quickly. The school was not told of the reason for their teacher's death, though the faculty and five of the students knew.

Because of the school's mourning, Dumbledore scheduled Christmas vacation to start a week early. Students were already sending letters home and signing up for the train ride.

"Four more days," Draco said. "You two leaving?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Vanella declined also, not lifting her head from her homework.

"Why not?"

Harry shrugged. "Where would I go?"

"Home?"

Harry frowned, staring at Malfoy. "Where's that?"

Draco was reclined in front of the fire of the Slytherin Common Room, across from Harry. The room was mostly empty; it was somewhat late at night.

Malfoy didn't answer, at a loss for words, so Harry changed the subject.

"Is Defense Against the Dark Arts cancelled for the rest of this year?"

Draco yawned and shook his head. "Nah. Dumbledore'll probably hire a temporary for the rest of the year until he can find a replacement." He snorted. "I bet Snape will be angry. From what I've heard, he's wanted that job for years."

Harry nodded, and they sat a few minutes in silence. Eventually, Harry said, "Well, I'm tired. I'll see you two in the morning, but I need some sleep."

"Night."

Vanella waved from her seat, still thoroughly focused on schoolwork.

Harry thumped up the stairs and sneaked into his dorm, careful not to wake either of the sleeping boys up. Two of them were sleeping, Harry couldn't tell which, Draco was in the common room, and one was off causing trouble. Harry grinned and changed into pajamas, then sat down to write a quick letter.

** _Professor,_**

**_I have a favor to ask. I know it is not typical to run errands for students, but I need to buy a gift for someone, and I cannot leave school grounds. If you would, could you please buy a pair of thick, insulated wool socks for me when or if you go Christmas shopping sometime? I would really appreciate it. _**

**_Money is enclosed. I don't know how much they will cost, so I gave you two galleons. Buy some really good ones for me, if you will. Please, just don't ask why. It would be hard to explain._**

**_Sincerely, _**

** _Harry Potter_.**

Satisfied, Harry gave the letter to Vitesse to deliver to Severus Snape. Then he retired to bed.

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

The last few days before vacation went quickly. Unfortunately for some, the teachers did not become less strict with the loss of a colleague, and the classes were just as difficult for those four days. The Head Boy and Head Girl co-taught Defense Against the Dark Arts together and kept up nicely with the plans.

Vanella was going back to see her mother over the extended Christmas break, and Draco was going back to Malfoy Manor. Even the Weasleys were going back to their home. The only person out of Harry's closer friends that was staying was Hermione Granger.

_It's going to be another lonely Christmas for the infamous Harry Potter, _Harry thought to himself. He was sitting alone in the common room after everyone left, just laying under a blanket in front of the fire. He and Vitesse were the only ones left awake in the common room by then.

Both were relaxing, watching the flames dance in the hearth.

Then Snape walked in. He looked around the empty common room with a frown before coming to sit by Harry.

"All your little friends leave you?" he asked.

Harry nodded silently.

They sat there quietly for a minute before the Professor broke the silence. "Well," he started, standing, "I got you your socks, for some strange reason. Nice thick ones, like you said." He pulled a pair of wool socks out of his robe, and Harry grinned.

"Thank you," he said.

Snape shrugged. "Not a problem. Just thought I'd give them to you." He started to walk to the door, but stopped in front of it. "You know, if you have absolutely nothing to do over vacation, which I'm assuming you don't, you can help me in the Potions Lab. I can always use an extra set of hands."

Harry smiled and nodded. "That'd be great."

The Professor left.

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

_"Wake up you pathetic sleepyhead! It's Christmassss!"_

Harry spent most of his vacation in the dungeons, so Christmas came quickly. He shushed Vitesse and got up slowly, not expecting presents. Yawning, he wrapped the socks in sparkling wrapping paper and a green bow, and attached a note. It read:

**_I hope you're a happy man._**

Then he gave it to Hedwig, whom he had let stay in his dorm overnight, to deliver it.

_"Hurry up, Harry!"_

Grumbling, Harry stumbled into the common room to come face-to-face with presents. His eyes widened as he counted out the ones that were for him.

"_Four,_" he said, "not bad."

_"Four? You're all excited about _four _presentsss__? That's nothing!"_

He shrugged. _"It's more than I've ever gotten before,"_ he responded in Parseltongue.

The snake said nothing as Harry gathered his four presents in his arms and carried them over to a reclining chair.

"One from Vanella, Draco, Dumbledore, and… and _Snape__?_" Harry examined the package. "I mean, he's an alright guy and everything, but… I never would have expected a present."

_"Jusssst open it already!"_

"The others first."

He opened Vanella's first. It was a book on complex curses and spells. With it was a note.

**_I know you love spells and curses, so here you go. Saw this on the shelves and couldn't think of a better person to own it. Have some fun! Figure you ought to use your gods-given talents with them. _**

**_Merry Christmas!_**

**_ -Vanella_**

Then he opened Draco's, which was a long green cloak.

**_Merry Christmas!_**

**_Sorry you're there all by yourself, but I hope you didn't resort to the company of the Gryffindors. Here's something to help you remember your loyalties. Besides, I remember your favorite color. Hope you like it._**

**_ -Draco_**

Next he opened the one from Dumbledore. It was a pair of green wool socks. Harry laughed as he read the attached note.

**_It's going to be a cold winter, Harry. I thought you ought to be prepared. You can never have enough wool socks._**

**_ -A. Dumbledore_**

Vitesse squirmed. _"Now open the one from Snape!" _

"Hold on, Ess, I'm working on it." Harry slid on the socks and put the green robe on over his pajamas. "Alright. Now I'll open it."

He pulled away the package from Snape to reveal a Potions book. "_Advanced Potions for the Gifted_," he read. He flipped through the pages.

_"What'sss that?" _Vitesse hissed, watching a small envelope fall from the book.

Harry glanced inquiringly at the Cobra then stood and retrieved the envelope. Pulling a few papers from it, he read the top one.

**_Harry,_**

**_I know this is strange, but you need a place to stay. I will only file the papers if it is what you want. Just know that I knew your parents and care about your future. I hope you'll think about it._**

**_ -Severus Snape_**

Harry, a bit confused, flipped to the other papers and skimmed through them, eyes widening a bit more with each line.

_"Well? What isss it?" _Vitesse questioned.

Harry sat heavily in the recliner, gaping at the papers.

"Adoption papers," he whispered.

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

Author's note: Okay, now _that _is a cliffhanger. It was fun, though. Hope you people liked it. It hasn't been such a long update lapse either, which is good. Ah, anyways. I don't know what else to say here so I leave it at that. No translations, three reviews:

starangel2106: Ah, but I have conquered. It's good to be successful. Anyhow, thanks! And you didn't have to wait so long for this one, too, which is good.

shirriez: Awesome. The commentary of the Quidditch match came right from the book. I love the phrase 'curiouser and curiouser'. It's just so wrong it's funny. Yea, I hate Algebra but I'm told it will be good in the long run. Oh well. Thanks!

Kayla Summers: Yea, me too! I figured it would work well. Thanks for the review!

Ah, I'm done. I'll update ASAP.

One more thing. Okay, two more things.

1: I think this needs a new title. Something more appropriate. Just thought I'd warn you before changing it or something.

2: My little **_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line' _**thingy isn't working so I now it's all typed like that. I think you know what I mean. Sorry if it's confusing but I had to do something for the scene changes. The characters just don't show up. Something about the site having a bug, I think.

Alright _now _I'm done.


	23. Vitesse, Where Art Thou?

**_(Never Done This Before, But: _****) This Chapter is dedicated to the memory of Willow, who passed away on the first of June after 10 years of life as our family dog (rottweiler).******

**__**

**_Chapter 23._** About time, right? Sorry about that. And the cliffhanger. I was going to keep writing, but it was June. _Everybody_ must know what happens in June. (**_Finals, End of Term Projects, The End of School!!!) _**Then I was too lazy to sit down and write. Anyways, without further rambling, here's the chapter:

**"Vitesse Where Art Thou?" **

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

The _Three Broomsticks_ was crowded that night. Christmas day, everyone celebrating with their family. Made perfect sense for it to be crowded. So it was an extremely good thing that the inside of the restaurant was magically enlarged.

Harry glanced around the crowded room. "Nice place."

Severus Snape nodded from across the table. "Yea. Usually students don't visit here until their third year. Unless they live in the neighborhood, or have apparating parents."

Harry nodded back. He glanced to his left, out a window in the front of the building.

"Well, I know we aren't here to discuss the _Three Broomsticks._ Today is Christmas. What did you get for gifts?"

The boy ticked them off on his fingers. All four. "A cloak from Draco; a book from Vanella; some socks from Dumbledore, and of course, you know what you gave me."

The tall man stared. "Yes, I do."

A waitress came over and took their orders: two mugs of Butterbeer and two hamburgers. An almost-Muggle meal.

"What do you have to say about my gift?" Severus asked once the short, pudgy waitress left.

Harry sat up and shifted uncomfortably. "It was… a surprise, I'll give you that."

The little round waitress came back again and set down their mugs, then left.

"A good surprise or a bad surprise," Snape said, taking a slow drink.

"I'm really not sure. I mean, it's a wonderful thing, and I want it very badly, but I just don't understand if I want it.

I'm not making sense am I?"

Severus shook his head with a humorless smirk. "None at all."

Harry nodded. "Yea, that's what I thought." He took a deep breath and began. "I just don't feel that I know you well enough for you to become my father. I was thinking, and I thought that maybe you could be my legal guardian without actually _adopting _me, like, if you were assigned to watch over me, then once I _know_ you, and love you like a real father… then you can adopt me."

Severus, with tilted head, still stared. Finally, he narrowed his eyes and lifted his head. "Well, I'm not sure if it's possible, but I can try it with Dumbledore." The tall man shrugged. "It's a good idea. And if that's what you want, I'm all for it. It may not seem like it when I teach, but I do have a heart."

Harry laughed.

The waitress came back with their food, and they ate dinner and returned to the castle, completely immersed in small talk.

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

The night before vacation ended and school began again, Vitesse the Cobra slithered quietly around the school, cloaked and hidden by heavy darkness. Something was strange about this night, but what? The snake couldn't put her tongue on it, but something was most definitely off. She knew by simple deduction that Voldemort would not give up with Quirrell dead. That he would try again from inside another person.

She also assumed that tonight would be the last time to try to discover who that person was, because Lord Voldemort was not stupid, and would probably lay low for a safe amount of time.

She turned a corner and stopped short. Someone was standing in the shadows, talking to himself. But that's not the strange part; people talk to themselves all the time. What was strange was that himself was talking back.

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

Harry hurried through the dressing ritual and practically ran into the common room. The person he was searching for, Vanella, was reclining in a lounge chair in front of a fire with a book.

"Merry Christmas," she said at his approach.

"Yea, yea, merry Christmas, welcome back." He stopped in front of her. "Have you seen Vitesse this morning?"

She shook her head slowly. "No…" she said, dragging out the 'o' to emphasize her point. "Is she missing?"

"She's not here. She's almost always here."

"_Almost_, Harry? How do you know today's just one of those days that she's out hunting mice with Filch's cat?"

Harry pursed his lips and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think so, but fine. If she's not back by dinner, do I have permission to worry?"

She smiled. "Permission to worry granted if Vitesse is not back by dinner," she stated, in a mock-army sort of way. She closed her book and put it in her book-bag with her schoolbooks.

They left for breakfast together, mentally preparing for double-Potions with the Gryffindors.

In the Great Hall, Draco was, as usual, complaining: "First day back and already a double class with the Gryffindors! Do the teachers live to torture us?"

Harry cleared his throat after a bite of toast. "Technically, Draco, it's more like the teachers are torturing the Gryffindors. You do, after all, give them hell for existing."

Draco wolf-smiled. "But still."

A half-hour and a few scrambled eggs later, Harry, Vanella, and Draco were headed to Potions, trailed by Crabbe and Goyle, the goons.

Ron and Hermione were the only ones there before them, and Snape was clearly unhappy with that arrangement.

Harry laughed silently at the look on his professor's face. The five Slytherins took their seats.

The other students trickled in slowly before class began. Eventually Snape stood and began the class, instructing everyone to open their books to the instructions for today's potion, the Headache Elixir, a fairly uncomplicated potion consisting of many mashed herbs and assorted ingredients.

"Now, I want you all to get the ingredients listed on the page in front of you from the storage cabinets in the back. The supplies are all listed alphabetically so there should be no trouble finding things unless you idiots don't know your alphabet. And, only one person out of every duo should be retrieving the supplies to avoid a crowd."

Snape smoothly glided to the back of the room and unlocked the storage cabinets, allowing the students to get their necessities.

Harry looked over the instructions for the potion while Vanella walked to the back with her list to get what they needed.

They all worked on the elixir for the rest of the class period, Snape pacing through the room, looking over everyone's shoulders and scrutinizing the potions. No potions or cauldrons blew up, so it was considered a good class. Snape didn't get much of a chance to pick on Gryffindors because they, with the exception of Neville Longbottom, mostly did it right.

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

The rest of the day went smoothly as well, no curious-acting teachers or students prowling the school. Of course, this was the first day back from Christmas vacation, so most of the teachers and students were busy getting back into the gist of things, assigning/grading or doing homework and assignments.

Harry slumped to the Slytherin dinner table in a foul mood. "Vitesse is still missing. I checked my dorm room and she wasn't there. She's usually sleeping there if she's been out during the day. You know she's not allowed to be seen by other students."

Vanella shrugged. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Good, 'cause I'm not."

"I'm sorry."

Then Draco came over, and word of the snake was over. He was complaining about some extra assignment that McGonagall had given him for acting out in her class.

"That woman. Who does she think she is—"

"Your professor, Draco," Vanella said.

He shot her a look. "—giving me an extra assignment like that! I would rather have detention!"

Vanella rolled her eyes.

Harry stifled laughter. "You deserved it. Most professors would behave much less sensibly had you charmed their clothes to be covered in their rivalry house emblem. Imagine what Snape would do if a Gryffindor charmed him into red and gold robes with lions all over it?"

Vanella added, "Especially if the lions were alive. Good thing McGonagall knows how to handle snakes."

Harry nodded. "Yes, very."

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

The next morning Vitesse was still not back. A few days later she was still missing. Then the days turned to weeks and the weeks into a month. The value of Harry's schoolwork decreased incredibly as worry took over his mind completely. After flunking a few assignments, Headmaster Dumbledore requested audience with him.

"Sir?" Harry asked cautiously, entering the office.

Dumbledore looked up at him from his position at the desk. "Ah, Harry," he said, smiling. There was no twinkle in the old man's eye.

"Professor," Harry said, nodding a greeting.

"Please sit, Harry. Lemon drop?" the Headmaster asked, offering a platter to the first year.

Harry took one hesitantly and waited for Dumbledore to cut to the point.

Dumbledore set the platter on the desk and looked at Harry. "It's come to my attention that your concentration in class has declined, as well as your work ethic and work quality. And you haven't been talking to Severus. He doesn't like that."

Harry nodded solemnly, waiting for the Headmaster to go on.

"Now, I know you are a bright boy, and a good student, so the only explanation I can come up with is that there is something else on your mind. It worries me to see this happening to you now, when the quality of your work is so important to passing your classes for the year. Your final exams are only a couple months away."

Harry nodded.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth and hesitated. "Er…well, sir, Vitesse is missing."

The Headmaster's ancient features became troubled. "Vitesse, your snake?"

Harry nodded again.

Dumbledore frowned. "That's what has you so upset?"

"Yes, sir."

Albus furrowed his white brows. "You have no idea where she is?"

"If I did I wouldn't be so worried, now would I?"

The Headmaster dismissed the sarcasm given the circumstances. "I'm sure she'll turn up, Harry."

"I'm not."

"She could not have left the castle without being seen."

"You're positive about that, sir?"

"Yes."

Harry made a 'hmm' noise and glanced around. "I doubt she's as stupid as you seem to think, sir."

"I never said she was stupid."

"You don't think she's figured a way out of the school yet? Do you realize how easy it would be for a snake to slither out the door when someone leaves the school to go throw snowballs around? Do you realize how easy it would be for her to freeze in this weather because she could not manage to get back into the school?"

"Harry, I—"

"No, Headmaster. I'm afraid she's dead, and the only thing that will change that is if she all of the sudden turns up."

"Harry—"

"And I doubt she will, because she would not have disappeared for a month without coming and making contact with me even once. She's not like that. She cares about me just as I care about her."

"Harry, I—"

"And—" 

"**_HARRY!_**"

Harry quieted.

"I understand how you feel. There's a bond between a Parseltongue and his snake, and this causes you to care about her quite a bit. But you should have come to me sooner. There are ways that I can find her. I am, after all, a wizard. Just as you are. Apparently you have not stumbled across a few spells that I figured you must know."

Harry stayed silent.

"Have you tried the Summoning Spell, Harry?"

Harry furrowed his brows in thought, then shook his head slowly.

"What about the Locating Spell?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head again.

"Can I ask why you didn't come to a teacher sooner?"

"I didn't think of it, sir," he said meekly, "I was too preoccupied, I guess." 

Albus nodded, "I figured as much."

After a pause, he continued, "Now, the Summoning Spell might not be very fun for her, because we don't know where she is and how much of a ride it would be, and she can't go through walls or doors. The Locating Spell requires a lot of movement, because we have to follow a stream of smoke that would lead us to her, and we don't know exactly where she is, once again."

"I suggest the Locating Spell. I would rather walk a lot than have her hurt."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Of course."

The old man took out his wand and flicked his wrist, whispering the Locating Spell, "**_Invenimus_****_ Vitesse_**."

The wand vibrated roughly and a stream of silvery smoke shot out of it weaving out of the office and down the stairs.

They followed the smoke around the castle until it finally stopped at a door. Harry looked hesitantly at it anxiously, watching Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye. Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," he said, frowning.

Harry didn't know what this meant, but he figured that if the Headmaster was reluctant to go through a door there must be something terrible on the other side.

With an unenthusiastic hand, Albus pushed open the bathroom door and stepped inside, holding the door open for Harry to follow.

Harry stepped in cautiously, not really knowing what to expect. _Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? Who is Moaning Myrtle? _

The silver stream of light curved into one of the stalls. Harry stepped up to the door of the stall and opened the door. He recoiled at the sight of a female ghost sitting on the toilet and crying quietly. She looked up at Harry and wailed.

"What are you doing in here? You're a BOY! A BOY!"

Harry looked questioningly at Dumbledore, but the Headmaster was frowning in a sad, somewhat pathetic way.

Harry turned back to the crying ghost with the pigtails. She didn't look to be old, like the other ghosts of the castle, but she was older than him. "Er… I'm just looking for my snake," he muttered.

She squinted at him, squeaking with refrained tears. "What did you say?"

Harry repeated himself, louder.

She nodded with a sad look in her eyes. "There's a snake behind my toilet. It doesn't look to good." She hiccuped.

Harry rushed through her, causing her to start crying again and wail something about being so unimportant people just walked through her, but Harry wasn't listening to her. He was looking at Vitesse, curled up behind the toilet.

He picked her up and brought her out of the stall, bringing her to Dumbledore to examine. "She's not dead," Harry said. "I think she's stunned or paralyzed."

"_Vitesse_?" Harry asked in Parseltongue.

"_Harry_?" was the weak reply.

"_You're alive_!"

"_Gee, what gave it away_?"

Harry ignored the comment and grinned. "Oh, thank gods."

"She's in a full-body bind. She couldn't move to get back to you. I don't think whoever did this to her expected her to live."

"I don't either."

"**_Finite incantem._**"

Vitesse began to move in Harry's arms. "_I'm hungry, Harry_."

"_I know._"

Dumbledore dismissed Harry with a smile and a "work on your grades, Harry", bid farewell to Moaning Myrtle, who let out a high-pitched wail and dove into the toilet, and left the bathroom for his office.

Harry carried Vitesse back to the common room, deciding against going to his afternoon classes.

He spent the rest of the day recuperating her, feeding her back to full health, afraid of the aftermath of her foodless month.

**_'squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line, star, squigly line'_**

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. Beginning of summer: laziness and everything. I tried to make up for it with a long chapter, but my attempts may have failed. I would've had the chapter up last night, but there were some computer problems. Anyways, there's one translation and fourteen reviews. I was told by a not-quite-reliable source that Cobras can go for a month without food, so I'm not sure if these happenings are plausible in reality. I do not know, but that's the way it is here. If Cobras cannot really go for a month without food, apparently Vitesse is a supernatural snake.

The site still will not accept my stars and squiggly lines, so once again it's typed out. Copy and Paste is really a miraculous achievement.

I'm working on writing this story a little quicker, now. When I first started it I vowed that the number of hits I got on it would never exceed the number of words, and now it has by two thousand. This chapter brings me up one grand, but I'm working a little harder now...

Anyway, moving on…

Translation:

"Invenimus": '(you, pl.) Find' 

Review Answers:

**starangel2106****: **Sorry about the wait. I got lazy. Wicked lazy, more accurately. But chapter 24 won't be long because it's already mostly done. It may be a little short, though, unfortunately. Thanks.

**shirriez****:** Ah, another sorry about the wait. Thank you. The mystery of the wool socks will be solved later, I promise. As for Voldemort's possession, good question. After careful deliberation I chose a good host. I think it will be a nice surprise. Anyways, I love Dumbledore, he's hilarious. And thanks, again.

**Kayla Summers:** Heh, how was that for an answer?

**Prophetess of Hearts:** Thanks!

**Itty bitty evil kitty of doom:** Sorry for the wait, but I updated eventually… that's got to earn some bonus points, right?

**BlackSparrow****:** Isn't he though? It's great, a contrast to his usual dark and brooding self.

**Mikee****:** I don't know about the system, but my stats and my e-mail account didn't say you reviewed chapter 22. I think the site's a bit hyperactive sometimes. Anyhow, I figured the socks and the book were good gifts, and they make some sense, too, which is always a good bonus. And of course, the adoption papers. I think Harry's making the right choice, holding back the adoption for awhile. How would he feel if he was adopted then hated his parent? I know that wouldn't happen to him, but it has to be sensible. Heh, I now understand how hard it is to type with your fingers crossed. An interesting revelation, really. You can't do it the normal home-key way. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

**Starlight Dreams:** Yea, you're not the only one it wouldn't let review chapter 22. The system was being weird, I guess. I had exams and such also, that's why the chapter's so late. Sorry about that. I figured the adoption papers would be a nice added surprise. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Natara****:** Yes, Snape seems to be on a roll here. About the possession… hmm… simple deductive means should give it away. It could be Vanella, but it would also make Harry's relationship with her in the future a bit strange. It could be Dumbledore, but he's such a powerful wizard that I might not be able to stop him if he gets up to the Mirror of Erised. Of course, McGonagall is a fair choice, although she seems a little too strong-willed to be the victim of possession. So who is left that is a good choice? Everyone in the castle is possible, but which person is more likely to bend to Voldemort's will of hurting people? Ah, well… I think I made the right choice…. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**HaliJade**** Snape:** Ah…. Thank you! I don't think anyone's ever said _that._ Flattering, if I do say so myself. Anyway, moving on to the title…. I'm not sure what it's going to be. I might just leave it the way it is, even if it doesn't make much sense. Yours are good, also, though, and I think I'll need to dwell on it. Oh, well…. Thanks for the compliments, and the review!

**Hermione88220:** Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry about the cliffhanger! And the wait for this chapter! Like I said, end of term exams and such. Then laziness. That was my fault, but I'm sorry. And the titles… I'm still at a minor difficulty. Not quite sure what to do about the title. Giant Monkeys? I suppose some brothers can fit into that category. I have a few. Not sure where the marshmallows fit into that, though. Anyways…Thanks, and I think Harry made a good choice. Voldemort's choice of possessed body… I guess we'll all just have to wait for that, won't we? Snape? That would be an interesting turn of events… Have a great day, too!

**Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-Sanzo****:** Harry's answer wasn't exactly a yes, but close enough… Anyhow, sorry about the wait and thanks for the review!

**athenakitty****:** No, Snape's not surprised. He knew. I do save it as a web page now, if I'm on a computer that can. The site was just not being right when I uploaded the last chapter and some non-word characters and such weren't working. It even said so at the home page, I think. Anyway, yes, Harry's accepting the adoption… sort of. Will some random person get what Dursley? Thanks for the review, sorry about the update lapse.

**Damon Rhodes:** Thanks! And yea, I think it takes a whole lot of willpower to sit and begin a new chapter. That's why if I lapse even a few days, it usually goes on quite a long time, which I'm sorry about. The titles are good, and I'm thinking about it. I still just don't know what to do. Oh, well. Thanks for the review!

Ah… there we go. I think that's all of them. Anyways, sorry again about the wait for this chapter. The next one is almost done so it shouldn't be too long before it's updated. It's called "Valentines Day".

Oh well… Until next time!


	24. Valentine's Day

**_Chapter 24:_**

**"Valentine's Day"**

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

"Two more days, Harry," Vanella said excitedly. "Valentine's Day is Saturday. Two days away! Imagine!"

Harry rolled his eyes and petted his snake in the empty common room. It had been another month since Vitesse's return, and she was back to her usual self. The past month had been fairly inactive, nothing out of the ordinary happened, not that Harry really expected anything. He was worried, though, at why someone had hurt Vitesse. He assumed it was just a scared girl who went into the bathroom, saw a snake, hit it with a curse and ran, but something about Vitesse's refusal to talk about it told him otherwise.

Harry's grades, to the pleasure of his teachers, were back to their usual level: good, but room for improvement. They still said that if he applied himself he'd be much better.

"Why are you so excited? You have a mystery date?" Harry asked with a smirk.

She shot him a look. "No."

"Well?"

"Valentine's Day is just a cool day. Imagine, a day devoted completely to love and such."

Harry rolled his eyes again, not one for love.

"Well, what about you, Harry? You have a secret girlfriend you're hiding from us?" Her eyes flashed animatedly. "Or a boyfriend?"

Harry glared at her. "Neither, thank you very much."

She put her hands up, palms to him as if defending herself. "Hey, not that it's any of my business. It's totally up to you if you have a girlfriend on the side."

He snorted. "Like you wouldn't care."

"I didn't say I wouldn't care." She got up from beside the fire and sat next to him on the couch. "You're like a brother. I'd have to watch out so no one hurts your sensitive little heart." Her voice drifted into sing-song baby talk.

He snorted again.

She pinched his arm and he yelped. He glared at her as she laughed richly. After awhile he gave up and laughed too.

After a quick check to make sure all their homework was done, they went to bed, Harry and Vitesse to the first year boys' dorm, and Vanella to the girls'.

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Friday was a typical day, each class dragging on forever to the students. The talk going around the school was mostly about the next night's Valentine's Day Dance, the occasion being advertised by the flashing pink heart signs scattered all over the school. The dance was apparently organized by the sixth- and seventh-years. Most of the girls had sent out to magazines for special dresses, made them themselves, or had them sent from home. Either way, this dance was supposed to be the occasion of the year.

The castle was decorated with many a pink heart, and undying roses were all over the place, beautifying the courtyard, grounds, halls, staircases, classrooms, and even, to Professor Snape's loathing, the dungeon.

Vanella was in happy spirits, skipping around the common room in pink and red robes that she had worn throughout the day. Teachers didn't approve, but let it pass given the holiday.

"La-dee-da-dee-da…" she sang, skipping around her scowling housemates.

Eventually Harry approached her. "What is up with you?" he asked cautiously.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" was her brisk reply.

"So?"

"So tomorrow's Valentine's Day!"

Harry gave up and sat down in a chair next to where Draco was reading for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Do you think she's possessed?" Harry asked.

Draco squinted at the overly enthusiastic girl over the top of his book. "Nah, I'd say this is her favorite holiday. Everyone's got one."

Harry frowned. "I like Saturdays, but I don't skip around like a pixie at the end of every week."

Draco closed the book and watched Vanella prance around the room. "I don't know. Maybe Valentine's Day is something she feels she should celebrate because of something that happened on a Valentines Day in the past. Or maybe she is possessed."

"What kind of possessor makes someone act like that?"

Draco shrugged.

They watched her annoy everyone else a little longer, causing the crowd in the common room to dwindle. Eventually Draco got up and went to bed, stating in his bored drawl that merely watching her jump around like that was making him tired.

Once everyone but Vanella and Harry went to bed, Vitesse came out and was petted. Harry took a book off a shelf in the back and began to read.

A few minutes before midnight, Vanella stopped bouncing and sat in front of the fire, watching the flames dance around in the hearth. She sat there until the clock struck 12, when she closed her eyes dreamily.

Harry watched her closely before standing. He put the book away and sat next to her. She had a small smile on her face.

Harry stood after a few minutes. Looking down at her in quiet contemplation, he softly said a "Happy Birthday" and walked up to his dorm.

He wasn't there to see her jaw drop.

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Saturday morning breakfast was a thrill. The Great Hall was full of boys. Most of the girls were huddled off together in their dorms getting ready for the dance tonight. Word was even going around that the Head Girl was having a curling-and-crimping party during the day. Boys were talking animatedly about whatever girl they invited to or planned on approaching at the dance tonight, while others were complaining about how a girl they were already in a relationship with before the dance announcement was forcing them to go to the "bloody thing".

Harry and Draco sat alone in one area of the Slytherin table, Vanella gone. Harry surmised that Grobble, the one entity that is Crabbe and Goyle, since they were always together, was off primping for the dance as well.

Draco was sitting perfectly in his seat, eating a piece of toast. "Going to the dance with anyone, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think there is anyone here who wants me for me and not me for famous Harry Potter."

Draco nodded, nibbling on the corner of the buttered bread. "I'm going with Pansy Parkinson. I think she's just in it for my family money, but…" he drifted off, shrugging. "Gotta keep up appearances, you understand."

Harry nodded absently.

"You know, that Gryffindor Seeker seems to fancy you. At least, during the Quidditch season."

"Maybe, but I never see her and don't have classes with her."

Draco continued to slowly nibble away at the toast. "That's 'cause she's a second or third year."

"In other words, I don't stand a chance even if she _did _fancy me during the Quidditch season."

Draco nodded in thoughtful agreement, still gnawing on the bread corner.

"What about the muggle-born that's always hanging around with the youngest Weasley brother?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione? I think she's going with Ron, as friends."

"Vanella going with anyone?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know."

"The famous Harry Potter is going to his first school dance all alone."

Harry scowled and helped himself to eggs and such. "Shut up, Draco. You're going with Pansy Parkinson, and that's even worse."

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Harry first saw Vanella around afternoon, when she popped into the Slytherin Common Room from her dorm room to ask if any of the boys could sew. The answer was a resounding "No!", and she disappeared again behind the door. She had still been in pajamas, hair pulled back loosely. Some of the boys began to question that they were really getting ready if at least one of the five girls was still in bedclothes.

Eventually the boys reluctantly began to get ready, showered and dressed in formalwear in less than twenty minutes, just waiting in the common room for the girls to come out of their dorms.

Couples slowly trickled out of the common room, all headed to the Great Hall for the occasion.

Harry was going to wait for everyone to leave before going, just sitting in a lounge chair in front of the fire in a black suit with a green shirt, the top two buttons undone, in a dressy-yet-casual statement, with no tie.

Draco waited for Pansy with Harry, dressed in a similar black suit, only in a blood-reddish-maroon shirt. He, too, had his top two buttons undone. He told Harry he "didn't want to go overboard with the dressy stuff", to which Harry nodded in agreement.

Pansy came out in a light lavender dress and took Draco's arm. She told Harry that Vanella was still in the dorm, which Harry had already suspected. Draco and Pansy left together, leaving Harry alone in the Common Room. He was debating just going down there when the door to the girls' dormitory opened and Vanella skipped out, a hard feat, Harry figured, in the white gown she was wearing.

Harry stood, looking her over.

She spun around, showing him all angles, then looked down at herself. "Never thought I'd wear this," she said, "but surprisingly it's pretty comfortable." It was long with buttons up the back and thin straps holding it up.

"Not bad," Harry agreed.

She had her hair pulled back with a few strands hanging down around her face. She held her arm out.

"Let's go," she said. "Either you waited out here for me or you waited because you don't want to go. Either way, you're coming with me now."

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

The Great Hall's Valentine's Day décor surprised everyone. Everything was decorated with pink and red and white hearts, there were buffet tables and punch bowls all against the right wall, and rose petals and such littered the walls and floors. A door that wasn't typically there lead to a romantic garden in back of the castle, where benches and various flowers were scattered about, settled in nooks created by a six-foot high maze of bushes.

There were tables set up around the walls of the Hall (each table had six to ten seats), but the center was for dancing and the like. The staff table was still in the same spot, allowing supervision of the whole room from that table full of teachers. There were speakers—big ones—mounted in the corners of the walls, giving the playing music a surround-sound effect.

The Great Hall was full of people. Not many people were dancing, though. Maybe a few fourth years.

Harry could spot Ron and Hermione one table over from Draco and Pansy.

Harry and Vanella walked over to Ron and Hermione's table, figuring Pansy and Draco would be fine by themselves. The two Gryffindors nodded their greetings to the Slytherins. Once seated, Harry looked around, looking for people he knew. Then he glanced up at staff table, seeing who was there.

He nudged Vanella. "Why's Filch here? Shouldn't he be patrolling the halls, like usual?"

Vanella shrugged. "Everyone's here. Even Hagrid. Maybe they wanted to give everyone a chance at Valentine's Day love."

Harry rolled his eyes. Then he scanned them over the staff table again, seeing who was talking with whom. The new substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the rest of the year was talking with Filch and Snape. She was a tall, blonde woman Albus had hired, saying she was here from America until the school year was over.

"Ow!"

Hermione, Ron, and Vanella all looked at him. "Problem, Harry?" Ron asked cautiously.

Harry was rubbing his forehead. "Yea, I'm fine, I just… my head hurt for a second there." Harry stopped rubbing as the sudden pounding dulled down to an easy thump.

Vanella was looking at him curiously. They both remembered the last thing that had made his scar hurt. Quirrell. But who took Quirrell's place causing pain? Vanella pulled Harry up and made him dance with her so they could talk alone.

"Your scar?" she asked when they were safely in the middle of a crowd that didn't care about what they said.

Harry nodded, dancing.

"Who were you looking at?"

"The new substitute, talking to Snape and Filch."

"The new substitute? Surely she's not on Voldemort's side?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose it's possible."

"Then what happened? Voldemort found someone new to use when Quirrell died?"

"That's my guess."

"Possession, then."

"Most likely."

"How do we stop her?"

"I say we go to Professor Snape or Dumbledore."

She shook her head. "Uh-uh." She thought a minute. "I don't think it's her. I would have sensed the darkness when we were in her class, even if she wasn't doing evil things yet." She paused. "It's my father doing the possessing, remember," Vanella added with a scowl.

Harry nodded. "I know that. But he probably knows you're here by now, too, and cast something on himself so you couldn't sense him."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Maybe, but I doubt it. Besides, you probably would have sensed him too, when you were in her class."

"Probably, but it might have been so weak that I didn't notice."

"Again, I doubt it."

The song ended and a new one began.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Harry asked.

"We keep a close eye on her."

They broke apart and walked back to the table. Ron and Hermione were having a heated conversation about how Quidditch was a necessary part of education and entire days should be devoted to their lessons. Hermione was against the idea.

Harry put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. His head was throbbing again. He looked up at the staff table at the substitute, Professor Grise, and saw that she, Professor Snape, and Filch were all looking at him, probably contemplating his behavior.

Harry groaned a bit and apologized to Vanella, Hermione, and Ron, bid farewell to Draco and Pansy, gave a small wave to Professor Snape he left, headed to the Hospital Wing for Headache Elixir or something to that effect. Vanella was a little crestfallen, but Harry promised to make it up to her when he felt better.

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Monday morning, Harry slumped into the Great Hall yawning, with a throbbing headache. It had escalated slowly but surely since it started on Saturday night. Technically, it couldn't be considered a headache, because it was his scar that was doing the throbbing.

It hurt so badly he couldn't quite walk right, and everybody in the Hall had their eyes on him as he staggered past the Slytherin table, dropping his bag by the already seated Vanella as he passed. He headed straight on to the staff table, where the teachers were watching him with worried curiosity.

He teetered up until wobbling unsteadily in front of Severus. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out which Severus to talk to. He finally swallowed, and said to all three, "M-my head, P-p-professor. It h-hurts."

And under the watchful stares of everyone present, Harry fell in a dead faint.

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Author's Note: I confess, short chapter. Of course, this was more of a fluff chapter anyways. I had to get this all out of the way, though. I actually like fluff chapters. And I hope that wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger.

The star, squiggly line thing is still not working, apologies.

And as a postscript, no, Harry and Vanella are not in a relationship any more than friends. I thought I'd add that in because I have a feeling that after this chapter people will say they will be. No, no, no. Just good friends.

'Grise', the name of the substitute professor, actually is French for "Gray." I'm not terribly original.

Only one review as of now, from:

**Shadowface****:** to which I can only say thank you!

Next Chapter:

**"He's Back…"**

I'll have it up A.S.A.P., promise.


	25. He's Back

Chapter 25:

**"He's Back…"**

_**'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'**_

At about dinnertime, Harry woke up to numerous faces around him. He couldn't make out the faces, his vision was still a bit fuzzy. The good news was that his head no longer hurt. He suspected it had something to do with a potion that she'd given him while he was unconscious.

Poppy Pomfrey was fluttering about, trying to dismiss all of them, Harry could tell.

He tried to blink the fuzziness away, and it got better slowly. The first thing Harry could make out was a long white beard, signifying that Dumbledore was one of them. Then he noticed one of the faces was abnormally pale, and Harry guessed that was Snape. He saw bushy hair, Hermione. He saw flaming red hair, Ron. He saw light blonde hair, Draco. And he guessed that the other was Vanella.

Harry began to sit up but let himself fall back again when his head began to hurt again with a sudden throb. Then he tried again.

Madame Pomfrey pushed through the other people and told him off. "Harry, don't you dare try sitting up now. You need to stay _down,_" she said. As if to emphasize her point, she put her hand on his chest and pushed him back to the bed forcefully yet gently.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked.

Pomfrey '_tsk'_-ed with her tongue and shook her head. "Nothing's _wrong _with you, you silly boy. You have a migraine, of sorts."

Harry blinked, still feeling fuzzy. He realized the lights of the hospital wing were dimmed. "Of sorts?"

Snape and Dumbledore made the students leave the room, telling them to return to their appropriate common rooms.

Dumbledore faced Harry solemnly. "Your headache is centered in your scar, right, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

Severus gave Harry a disapproving look. "You should have told one of us when it started hurting."

Dumbledore silenced him. "That… that scar is magical. It was put there by dark magic, so it senses dark magic whenever it is near—"

Harry stared. "I know all this, Professor."

"I know, but you need to be careful, now, Harry, until we locate and destroy the source of the dark magic that appears to be in this castle. Apparently, Quirrell's death postponed the inevitable for a few months, but Voldemort's back, and you need to be protected."

"Whoever it is is gonna go after the stone," Harry said.

Snape, "We know that, Harry. We're not as stupid as you may think."

Harry grimaced. "But the stone needs to be protected, otherwise Voldemort can return to full power."

Dumbledore shook his head. "The stone _is _protected. By numerous obstacles. _You,_ however, are not."

"He's not going to go after me before the stone, sir. He'd get the stone first."

"Not necessarily. I assume, by now, that you've discovered he's possessing someone?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, _that person_, whoever it is, may have access to you somehow. And we don't know who, so we can't know how." Dumbledore looked at Snape. "That's why you need to be protected."

Harry frowned. "I don't like this."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You're lucky we're even telling you all this. It's not our custom to tell eleven-year-old boys that their lives are in danger."

"That's not what I don't like."

Dumbledore and Snape both furrowed their eyebrows.

"I don't like his mere threat ruling over my life. Where I have to be constantly looking over my shoulder and protected. If he's gonna kill me just let him do it. It'd be easier."

_**'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'**_

Snape was pacing in front of Albus's desk. "He's right. He doesn't deserve this." The Professor slammed his hands down on the dark mahogany desk. Dumbledore jumped. "He's an _eleven-year-old boy_, Albus," he hissed.

"I'm well aware of that, Severus," the Headmaster said, not looking up from a paper he was reading.

The younger man sat down heavily in one of the chairs. "Now we must protect a boy _and _a magical stone?"

Albus shook his head and '_tsk_'-ed. "No, no, no, Severus. I will protect the stone, and you will protect the boy."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"He's moving into your quarters for the next few months. Doesn't matter much, anyway, since he'll be in your _house _all summer. You're going to make sure he stays safe."

Again, the raised eyebrow. "Ah, Headmaster—"

"It's the only way it can be, Severus."

_**'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'**_

Snape strode into the Hospital Wing, robes billowing, scowl on his face. He stopped in front of Harry's bed, where the boy was reading the Potions book Severus had given him for Christmas. "Get all your things, you're coming with me."

Harry put the book down, thoroughly confused.

"Madame Pomfrey has released you. You're coming with me."

Harry and Snape grabbed all of the items Harry's friends had brought to keep him occupied while he was bed-ridden. Then Harry followed the Professor's billowing robes through the halls of Hogwarts.

When they passed the Slytherin Common Room entrance, Harry decided to ask, "Er, where am I going, Professor?"

"With me."

_What a way to be vague._

Snape led him past the potions classroom and down another hallway, stopping at a statue of a spy. Snape said "_libertatis_" to it and to Harry's surprise, it moved away, revealing a passageway into the Professor's personal chambers. He recognized them from the weeks before the fall term started.

"Professor… what am I doing here?"

Snape moved into the room and placed Harry's things on a table. "Dumbledore said this was the easiest way to protect you."

Harry gaped. "Where will everyone think I am?"

"The other three houses will think you're in the Slytherin House Room. And I don't know what to tell the Slytherins yet." He pointed to the room Harry stayed in last time. "All your clothes and such are already in there. Saliza will be happy to see you."

Harry smiled at the mention of Saliza Slytherin, the woman in the picture above the bed he had slept in. Vitesse hissed in reaction to the name. Not friendly. She remembered Saliza, too. They never really did get along.

Harry glanced around, taking in the room again. It looked no different than last time. Green and silver were the dominant colors, intertwined with black, giving the room a mysterious, darker appeal to it. The fire was lit, glowing, lighting the room. The walls were still covered with books, though it appeared that more had been added, to Harry's visible delight.

Severus's voice cut through his thoughts: "You may want to get settled. You have classes tomorrow. I have a potion for your headache; you'll be taking it every morning."

Harry nodded and retreated to his new bedroom.

_**'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'**_

The man walked down the hallway casually. He _belonged._ Nothing unusual. He passed by a couple Slytherins kissing in the hallway.

He cleared his throat and rasped, "Detention for both of you for being out after curfew, plus twenty points each will be taken from Slytherin for your actions."

They gave him panicked looks and scrambled back to their common room. He recognized them as a couple of Draco Malfoy's lackeys.

He shook his head and moved on, headed towards the 'locked' door on this corridor. He put his hand to the knob, and it wasn't locked. He had made sure of that earlier. He opened it slowly and came face to face with three heads. It growled at him, but he pulled a harmonica out of his robes and began to play. The huge creature fell asleep almost instantly.

He stopped playing and gently pet one of the animal's heads, between the eyes. "Good dog, good dog." He stepped away and through the door, quickly before the animal woke up. "I'll be back to see you Wednesday night, I promise."

He turned around and saw Mrs. Norris turning the corner. She was on the prowl for disobedient students. He nodded to her, and she kept walking.

_**'squiggly line, star,** **squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'**_

He decided not to eat breakfast in the Great Hall on Tuesday morning, to avoid a scene. And he wanted to take full advantage of his own personal house elf. A snap of the fingers and the grotesque-looking creature appeared with a rather loud '_pop!_'.

"Can Pinky help you, sir?" the thing asked, bowing.

Harry nodded. His eating habits had improved since the first time he was in this room, so he asked for his favorite, "A cheese omelette and orange juice with a piece of toast on the side."

Pinky nodded. "Of course, sir." And it disappeared with yet another '_pop!_'.

Harry sat at the table. After a minute, Pinky reappeared. She—he assumed it was a she—set the plate down in front of him, bowed and disappeared.

He assumed Snape had already gone to the Potions classroom, so Harry wouldn't see him until Potions this afternoon. Harry had double Defense Against the Dark Arts first, with the Gryffindors. He still didn't understand why they always put those two together for double-periods, but he cared less than he did before he became friendly with Ron and Hermione. They weren't _good _friends, but they weren't enemies, which was a start.

Harry ate breakfast quickly and headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He had extra of Snape's headache potion in his pocket in case his head began to hurt again. He still suspected the DADA substitute, and he just wanted to be prepared for a double-period with her.

He slid into the classroom when it was nearly empty, Professor Grise sitting at her desk, and a few scattered students around the classroom. He sat down at his typical seat at the front of the right side of the classroom and sat, studying his professor until Vanella and Draco arrived, followed closely by Ron and Hermione.

They were somewhat shocked to see him.

"Harry!" Vanella squealed.

Everyone else let out similar exclamations of surprise.

Harry nodded and gave a weak smile. "Hi."

Vanella sat down next to him, setting down her book-bag. "I didn't know they released you. You should have told me this morning."

"I didn't see you this morning."

She frowned. "Did she release you this morning?"

He shook his head. "No, last night."

Draco, "Then how did we miss you? I sit in the common room every morning, and I see everybody go by."

Harry shrugged. "I—"

"Alright, let's begin." It was Professor Grise, standing quickly. Grise was more of a hands-off teacher, preferring bookwork to any _real _defense training. "Pages two-forty-five through two-fifty-nine are on curses and how to defend yourself against them. Read it, then answer the questions on technique and counter-curses found on two-sixty and two-sixty-one, please. Silently, unless you want detention with Filch." And with that, she glanced around the room at the students scurrying to their seats, then sat down and went back to grading papers.

Harry expected his head to begin hurting again during the two-hours he sat in her class, but to his surprise, it didn't. He leaned over to Vanella. "It's not her. I don't hurt at all."

Vanella discreetly shook her head. "I don't sense anything with her, either."

She looked up and went a little pale.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Shh!"

Harry followed her gaze to Professor Grise, who was watching them with disapproving green eyes.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Incendie, I'm afraid both of you will be serving detention with Filch tonight. Seven o'clock at the doors to the Great Hall, don't be late."

Harry contemplated that for a minute then turned back to Vanella, who wasn't looking too happy. "No malice in her tone either. I don't think he'd be nice right about now, do you?"

Vanella shot him a look and went back to her work. "Shut up, Harry," she said under her breath.

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Harry and Vanella met up in front of the Great Hall a little before seven. Filch showed up a little after them. He had kindly decided they should be scrubbing toilets. The muggle way, while he watched over them. It wasn't any better that Harry's head was pounding again, and extra doses of the potion weren't helping. By the end of the night, it had gotten so bad Harry could barely see straight, and he had to follow the wall back to Severus's chambers.

He knocked, unable to remember the password through the haze, and fell unconscious into waiting arms when the statue jumped away.

_**'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'**_

"Uh… this is somewhat of a surprise…Severus! A hand here? I can't reach my wand!"

Snape stood from the couch to help Dumbledore get the boy to the couch without magic.

The Potions Master grimaced. "Not again. I gave him a potion for it. And, it…" Severus reached into the pocket of Harry's robes and pulled out a medium-sized vial, "…looks like he tried the potion."

Albus furrowed his eyebrows. "Hmm," the old man sat down in a lounge chair, "maybe this is more serious than we thought."

_**'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'**_

Author's Note: Alright, I'm almost completely back in the swing of things here. I would have had this up last night, but I went out to see a movie. Sorry. Anyway…

The squiggly line, star, thingy still isn't working. I don't know if you even know what I'm talking about, but they are literally squiggly lines and stars. (Shift 8, Shift that key next to the 1. On a standard keyboard.)

Um… "_libertatis_" is Latin for '_freedom_.' I don't know why I put it there, it just kind of served the password purpose.

Review answers:

**Shadowface:** Yea, a little ironic… Thanks for the reviews!

**Rasgara:** Yea, poor Harry. Things'll get better soon, though. Who's he possessing? Hmm… Good question…

**Alligator335:** There are worse obsessions, I imagine. Ah, maybe I should start updating faster?

**BlackSparrow:** Yep, Vanella's birthday is Valentine's Day. I know, a headache like that would not be fun.

**athenakitty****:** Severus does understand where Harry's coming from. He's complaining because some people don't like getting what's coming to them, if that makes sense. Harry won't check to see if Voldemort's in his snake, I think he's busy with other things. I don't think we'll be hearing from the Dursleys in a long, long time, but no, I don't think they'll die. Harry is spoiling Vitesse quite a bit, I would think. Harry will eventually learn to protect his mind. No, I don't think so, but it's still a possibility.

**starangel2106:** Thanks! No, he wasn't too happy when he woke up, nor was Severus that Harry didn't come to him sooner. Given the circumstances, though, he didn't get wicked angry. Hope this was a little faster! Sorry about the lapse between 22 and 23.

**Hakkai – Gojyo – Goku – Sanzo:** Oh… sorry about that. Thanks, though! I'll try to type the next chapter faster. It's already partway done, anyhow.

**Kayla Summers:** I don't know when he'll be adopted. Maybe after the summer? Thank you! Trying to update faster…

**leggylover03:** Oh, yea, sorry about that. Thanks for the review anyway, though!

Okay. Next Chapter: **"The Obstacles"**. Be up either today or tomorrow. Scout's honor.


	26. The Plan

This was supposed to be **"The Obstacles"** but I was describing the plan and it went a little longer than it was supposed to, so I turned this into **"The Plan" **and the next chapter can be** "The Obstacles"**.

So here we go: Chapter 26:

"The Plan" 

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

"What the…" Harry said groggily. Two people were leaning over him, pouring something down his throat. It was hot and fiery, burning all the way down.

"Shh…"

_Dumbledore._

_The other must be Snape, as I'm pretty sure I made it to his quarters._

"I'll take him to his bedroom, Albus. He'll sleep through the night and into the morning. But he'll be able to attend his afternoon classes, don't worry."

_Yep, that's Snape._

Harry felt himself being magically lifted and carried, until set down gently in his bed. He couldn't seem to open his eyes, though, and he could feel himself drifting to sleep.

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Harry woke up a little after noon on Wednesday, with no headache. He rolled out of bed, showered, and dressed within minutes, then asked Pinky for lunch. The House Elf brought him a ham sandwich with milk. He ate quickly then slipped into his first afternoon class of the day, Potions, through the back door.

Snape was the only one in the classroom, and gave a little jump when Harry appeared through an invisible door. He quickly recovered and asked, "Feeling a little better?"

Harry nodded and moved up to his usual seat at the front of the class. It wasn't too long before Vanella came rushing in, a little pale. Harry gave her a questioning look as she sat down heavily next to him.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Two things. One, you've been missing all day. Nobody knew where you were. Not the Hospital Wing, not any of the Professors. Where have you been all day!?"

Harry shook his head. "What's number two?"

"Two," she leaned closer, "I think it's happening tonight. I don't know who, but I get the feeling that whoever-he-is is going after the stone tonight."

Harry paled a little. "Why tonight?"

She got a little panicked. "I don't know, that's the thing. There's absolutely nothing special about today that explains it."

"Maybe that's why it's tonight. Because there's nothing that points to the fact that it would be."

She shrugged. "Maybe, but like I said, I don't know for certain. I just _think _it's happening tonight."

"Still, we have to stop it."

"What can we do? Tell a Professor? Dumbledore?"

"No, we have to go personally."

"Two of us against Voldemort? Have you lost your mind?"

Harry's turn to shrug. "Possibly."

"Two of us?"

"Bring Draco." He thought. "And Ron and Hermione."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ron and Hermione won't listen to me. They don't like me, they deal with me because they like you."

"Then tell them it's for me, and you're just a messenger."

"Which I am."

"Exactly."

"Now there's a matter of how we're going about this. How are we all supposed to sneak through the castle? Five of us isn't exactly a small group."

"I'll try to find a spell that makes my Invisibility cloak bigger, and just use that. I'll give it to you, you use it to pick everyone else up, then knock on the door of the Potions classroom, and I'll let you in. Then I'll get inside the cloak and we can leave."

"In the Potions classroom?"

"Just do it."

She pursed her lips. "Fine. Now the whole matter of what time?"

"Ah, right after eight o'clock. Everyone's out of the halls by then. We'd be safer."

"Safe is a weird matter to be discussing considering what we're planning here, Harry."

"We'll be alright. We just have to stop him. He's not going to hurt us in the middle of Hogwarts, with the only one he fears—Dumbledore—and a handful of experienced Professors."

"You sound awfully confident. I think it's your medication talking. What if they don't get there in time, and not only does he kill us, he also escapes Hogwarts with the stone? And it's all our fault?"

"The glass is half-full, remember that."

"Oh, so if we die, and Voldemort rises again, our souls should look on the bright side? That makes sense, Harry, real sense."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, Dumbledore said there were obstacles. He told me there were obstacles protecting the stone. Chances are, that if you start rounding everyone up a little after eight, then we should be there by eight-thirty. He'll probably already be there, past the dog, whatever Hagrid's calling the thing. And if he's not, and plans on going later, then we wait, and when he comes through the door, we stop him."

"We stop him. You realize how ridiculous it is that five first-years are planning on stopping Voldemort?"

Harry nodded, "But, ah, remember? Voldemort isn't in his full power. That's why he needs the stone in the first place. He's not _powerful._ That's why he needed the Unicorn blood, remember? We have the upper hand, here. Not only is it five-to-one, it's also five semi-powerful witches and wizards versus one that was drained of power."

"Depending on who he's possessing. What if he's possessing a powerful Professor? Or the Head Boy or Head Girl?"

"Still five-to-one. Still good odds."

Vanella was looking a little nervous and uncertain about the whole thing. "We ought to tell the others now."

Harry nodded. He went over to tell Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in front of the Gryffindor side.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

Harry nodded a greeting to them both. "Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"Hi!"

"Er… we have a problem."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that?"

"We think he's going after it tonight."

They understood.

Hermione swallowed. "So we should tell a Professor, right?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't think so. Vanella and I want to stop him ourselves, but there needs to be more than two of us. We want help."

Ron was always up to a challenge. "So you want us to go with you? I'm in."

Harry nodded. "Sort of."

Hermione looked uncertain. Just as or more than Vanella. "Ah, don't you think we should tell a Professor?"

Harry shook his head, "They wouldn't approve."

"That's kind of the point. They would go and stop him instead of us."

"No, they probably wouldn't. They'd probably say that it's protected by a bunch of obstacles and nobody could get past them all. But he's possessing one of the Professors."

Hermione saw his reason, but was still hesitant about the whole affair.

Ron looked at her. "We need your brains and skill. Are you in or out?"

She hesitated, but finally, "Alright. I'm in."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Good."

He returned to his seat.

Vanella nodded to him at his return. "We got Draco," she said, smirking. "I even got him to bring his flute."

"We got Ron and Hermione," Harry replied.

"Good."

Harry nodded.

Then the class began, with Snape standing formidably at the front of the room.

_**'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'**_

Harry waited just inside the Potions classroom. He managed to sneak out of Severus's chambers when he went to bed early. Dumb luck.

When there was a light knock on the door, and Harry let a large invisible mass through the door.

Vanella pulled through the cloak off and whispered harshly, "How'd you get in here? All the classroom doors are locked after curfew with an unbreakable charm and wards!"

Harry shrugged. "Not important. Let's go."

Vanella shot him and impatient look, but complied.

They all squished together, and Harry pulled the cloak over their heads. He had used the "_Adapto__ Amplus" _spell to make it bigger to accommodate the five first-years.

They shuffled down the hall with an occasional whispered "Ron! My foot!" until they reached the door in the third corridor.

Harry grabbed the knob, and it turned. "It's not locked! He must have been here!" Then he led the other four through the doorway. Fluffy was asleep, and a floating harmonica was playing. "Definitely been here. Draco, give me your flute."

Harry slid the Invisibility Cloak off as Draco handed him the instrument. He commanded, "_Altum__ lusi,_" and it began to play.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed quietly.

He turned. "What?"

"The thing's paw is on the door!"

Harry looked over. "Oh, no." He walked over to it. "Help me!"

The five's combined efforts moved the paw over, off the door.

"Alright," Vanella said, looking at the door. "Who's first?"

They all shot nervous glances at the trapdoor. Finally Harry spoke up, "I'll go."

Draco lifted the door and glanced down. "It's all black. I can't see anything." He tried waving his lighted wand over the entrance. "It's like night."

Harry shrugged and slipped his feet into the entrance. "I'll yell up if it's safe. Don't come down if I don't yell."

The others nodded and watched him jump down into the floor.

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Author's Note: I guess that was a cliffhanger, too, wasn't it? Oh, well. In the next chapter they'll go through the Obstacles, hence the name, then the one after that he'll face Voldemort for the second time in Harry's life. Anyways… I know this was a short chapter—very short, I'm sorry, the last chapter this short was number eight—but I wanted to give the Obstacles their own chapter. Why, I'm not sure. Oh, well.

The squiggly line, star thing is still not working, obviously.

Translations:

_"Adapto Amplus": 'to adapt to spacious'_

_"Altum Lusi": 'keep play'_

Review Answers:

**Starlight Dreams:** That's one option. Good guess, I suppose. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Shadowface****:** It stopped working? Oh, well. Yea, I guess it is. Ah, but thanks!

**Black-Rose1212:** I figured it was a surprise… thanks for reviewing!

**Tabitha78:** I know you probably won't read this for awhile if you're on chapter five, but I'll say it anyways: It drifts away from the book more in my more recent chapters. And Vanella does become more of a main character. Thanks for reviewing, though!

**athenakitty****:** His scar is causing the headache, because Voldemort is near. And, whoever-Voldemort-is-possessing is talking to the dog.

Okay, the next chapter is **"The Obstacles"**. I'm not sure when it'll be up because I'm going to my dad's for a little while and I don't really have a way to upload from there, but I'll try. And if I can't upload from there I may have a few chapters done by the time I get back. Either way, it's not too bad, right?

Ah, well. Until next time!


	27. The Obstacles

Chapter 27:

**"The Obstacles"**

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Snape paced in front of Dumbledore's desk. He told Harry he'd gone to bed, but he flooed to Dumbledore's office from the fireplace in his bedroom instead. Albus hadn't been happy that Harry was left alone in Snape's chambers, but Severus calmed him down by saying that Harry was reading, and elephants couldn't pull that boy from a book. Dumbledore calmed down a bit, but was still unhappy with the actions of his Potions Master.

"Albus, he's going to make his move. Could be today, could be tomorrow, there's no way for us to know. He's out of his power, but he's still evasive and formidable."

"I know all this, Severus."

"I know you know it, I'm stating facts." He stopped and sat in front of his Headmaster. "Do you really think the obstacles protecting the stone is enough to protect it?"

Dumbledore leaned forward and steepled his long fingers. "Severus, do you know what _I _put down there?"

Snape shook his head. "I don't, Headmaster."

He leaned back with a small smile. "Exactly. Do you know what Minerva put down there? Or Quirrell? Or Professor Sprout? Or Professor Flitwick? No. You don't. You know what _you _put down there. And that's it. It's impossible to be prepared for those tasks."

The Potions Master waited for him to continue with a raised eyebrow.

"How many people can you name that have the talent of each and every one of Hogwarts' Professors combined?"

"Um…. None?"

"There you go. Who do you think can get past each of those obstacles?"

Severus stood again. "I don't know, but I know that he'll figure out a way. He's not as stupid as—"

They were disturbed by an owl at Dumbledore's window. Albus walked over and opened it, allowing the bird to fly in. It landed on his desk and stuck out it's leg in his direction. Dumbledore took the letter off the owl's leg and read it silently.

He frowned. "I have to go."

Severus gave him a puzzled look. "Pardon?"

"The Ministry of Magic needs me. It doesn't say why."

_**'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'**_

Harry was falling. And falling. And falling. And falling. He steeled himself for what was to come while in the air. When he landed, it was in something soft, not what he expected, for sure.

"You guys can come!" he yelled. "The landing's soft, don't worry!"

Vanella came, followed by Draco, Ron, and finally Hermione.

Ron was looking at the landing pad when Hermione came. "What is this?" he asked, poking it.

Harry shrugged, "Seems to be some kind of plant."

Hermione gaped. "Look at yourselves!" she hissed. "You're all tied up!" Hermione struggled to reach a wall.

Harry looked down at himself. The 'soft landing' he had stumbled upon was binding him up with long, snakelike tendrils, and the more he struggled, the tighter it wound. "Hermione!" he rasped. "What now?"

She looked at it. "I think… I think it's Devil's Snare!"

"Devil's Snare?" Draco asked.

"Stop moving! It goes tighter if you move," Vanella said.

"Very perspective of you," Ron snarled, struggling even more.

Hermione was free, having never gotten completely gripped by the plant. "The Devil's Snare…" she thought, trying to remember about it. "The Devil's Snare… it likes the damp and dark, so our best bet…"

"Fire!" Ron cried, trying to breathe while the plant wound it's way around his neck and chest. "Light a fire!"

Vanella struggled to get her wand out. "My…specialty," she said, freeing it. "_Caeruleus__ ignis,_" she said. Blue fire flew from her wand, causing everyone to wince at the light, but the Devil's Snare pulled away from the light, loosening it's coils on everyone.

They pulled away from it, freeing themselves and getting over to where Hermione was waiting.

"Through that corridor," Draco said.

It was a stone corridor that seemed to slope downward, and it was the only way to proceed, so they trudged ahead.

Ron was looking at the ceiling. "We must be miles under the school," he said.

"And still descending," Hermione added.

Harry nodded. Then he stopped. "Do you guys hear that?"

The rest paused to listen. "Is it a ghost?" Draco whispered.

"Sounds like wings," Vanella said.

Harry nodded. "Wings."

They reached the end of the passageway and came to a brightly lit room, with a high, arched ceiling decorated with many fluttering birds, soaring and tumbling and fluttering all over the room. There was a large wooden door waiting on the other side of the room.

"Are they going to attack us?" Ron asked. "You know, if we try to use the door?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Let's see." He stepped cautiously into the room, waiting for them to attack. He took another step, holding his breath, then he made a run for it, reaching the other door in seconds. The others followed, and they tried to open the door.

"Locked," Draco said, slumping against the wall. "Now what?"

Hermione tried "_Alohomora_," but it didn't unlock. "I think it has something to do with the birds," she said. "They can't just be for decoration, that wouldn't make sense."

Vanella watched them carefully. "They're not birds."

They all looked at her. "They're not birds," she repeated.

"Yea, we got that part," Ron said impatiently, "what we don't know is what they actually _are._ Do you know that?"

She shook her head.

Harry looked from the 'birds' to the door and back. "They're keys."

Now everyone looked at him. "Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"They're keys. One of them is the key to the lock. There must be some way to…" he looked around, "… catch it! Look, broomsticks!" He walked to a corner and grabbed a broomstick. "We have to get the one for the door!" he said, mounting the broom.

Ron examined the lock. "Silver key, for a silver handle," he said. "Probably big, old fashioned, like the door. Probably a skeleton key."

Each of them grabbed a broomstick and floated into the air, looking for one key among a hundred. The grabbed, seized, and snatched, but they keys were so quick that it was nearly impossible to catch one.

But Harry was the youngest seeker in a century, and had skills most didn't. After some weaving and darting, he noticed a large silver key with a bent blue wing, as if someone had already caught it.

"There!" he shouted. "The big one, with silver wings! The feathers are all crumpled on one side, we should be able to catch it!"

They all began to corner it, speeding and dashing around, careful of hitting each other. "Okay, now close in!" Harry called, starting in, reaching out with one hand to grab it, and steadying himself on the broom with the other. "Yes! Keep going, we almost got it!"

Harry flew closer and made a grab, closing his fist over the key. "Got it!" he yelled, lowering himself to the floor on his broom. Everyone followed, dropping their brooms where they land and hurrying to the large wooden door. Harry stuffed the key in the lock and turned, and let out a yelp of happiness when the door swung open. The key flew loose, looking very pathetic for a flying key.

They shot the keys one last look and went through the door. The next chamber was dark at first, let lit up brilliantly when they stepped inside.

"Oh my gods," Hermione said, surveying the scene.

"What do we do now?" asked Vanella.

Ron gave a faint smile. "That's obvious. We play chess."

Harry looked over the room and recognized the floor as a huge chessboard. Directly in front of them were the black pieces, huge chunks of black stone, carved as chess pieces. Facing them from way across the chamber were the white pieces, looking very ominous from their places.

"And exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked.

Ron took a deep breath and glanced around. "I think we take some of their places. Hold on." He walked up to a black knight and touched the horse. It sprang to life, the horse pawing the ground and the knight looking at Ron from his perch on the horse. "Do we—ah—do we have to join you to get across?" Ron asked the knight. The black knight nodded.

Ron turned to the others. "Now… we have to take the place of some of the black pieces."

The other four stayed silent.

"Who knows how to play chess?"

Hermione raised her hand, but Ron shot her a look.

"You don't count," he said. "No offense, but I've seen you play."

She shook her head. "None taken. I agree."

"Anyone else?" asked Ron.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I know how, but not well."

Ron nodded. "Okay, then I'm in charge." He took a deep breath and looked around again. "Alright, I'll take the place of that knight; Harry, you take the place of that bishop; Hermione, you take the place of the queen; Vanella, take the place of that rook, and Draco, take the place of the other knight. I'll tell you all what to do."

They all took their spots where the chessman had stepped off.

"Okay, white plays first in chess, see, look," Ron said. A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started directing the black pieces, and they moved silently wherever he ordered.

"Harry: move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first shock came when one of their pawns was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board before going back to her space. The pawn didn't move afterwards.

"Had to do it," Ron said. "Now you can take their bishop, Hermione, go."

It didn't take long before there was a huddle of limp black players along the wall. A few times, they came close to being smashed themselves. Ron put himself in danger a few times, flying around the board taking as many white pieces as possible without killing himself.

Ron looked around. "Almost there." He studied their positions, then a pained look came over his face. "Oh, no," he whined.

"Two words you don't want to hear when about to be savagely attacked by big white stones," Vanella muttered.

Ron ignored it. "I have to sacrifice both knights."

Draco paled, even more that he was before.

"I'm really, really sorry."

Draco shook his head. "S'alright. For a good cause, right?" he said with a nervous half-smile.

A white bishop knocked Draco down with a heavy white arm and threw him to the side on white's next turn.

"Okay," Ron said, shaking. "Now I have to go."

They all had pained expressions.

"Now, I'll take one step forward and that leaves Harry free to checkmate the king. I'm sure we'll all be fine. Just be careful when facing You-Know-Who."

Ron went forward one square, and the white queen pounced. She slammed Ron across the head with her arm and dragged him aside. He looked unconscious, like Draco.

Hermione was looking at him with wide eyes, but didn't move.

Harry swallowed and moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet, signaling that they had one. The chessman parted, walking to the side and leaving the door ahead clear.

All three of them ran over to Ron and Draco.

"Alright," Harry said, looking around. "Only one of you has to come with me. I think only one or two trials are left. One of you should try to bring them around and get Dumbledore or Snape."

"Which one?"

"Which one wants to come?"

Hermione and Vanella looked at each other, then back at Harry. "I'll go," Vanella said.

Hermione nodded and watched them go through the door.

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Snape had walked back to his chambers after Dumbledore left. Once there, when he realized Harry had already gone to bed, he had decided to just read.

After a little while, though, he had noticed that there were no sounds coming from Harry's bedroom, which was strange, because Harry snored lightly.

Severus had gone in the bedroom to check on Harry, to make sure he hadn't fallen unconscious again or anything unusual, but when he got in there, the bed was empty.

Severus Snape was not a stupid man. He had asked Saliza if Harry ever went to bed, and when she said 'no', he quickly came to the conclusion that Harry had gone after the Sorcerer's Stone.

Which had brought him to where he was now, passing Fluffy (the flute was still playing) and jumping down the trapdoor.

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

In the next room a troll was lying over, with a very large lump on its head. "I take it we don't have to fight him," Vanella whispered.

Harry agreed, and they stepped over its huge leg towards the door.

Behind this door was a long table. There were seven vials on the table, all different sizes and/or shapes. They stepped over the threshold, and immediately purple fire shot up behind them, while at the same time, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward.

Harry grimaced. "Snape's." He walked over to the table. "What's this?" he asked, surveying the scene.

Vanella picked up a piece of parchment. She read it quickly and handed it to Harry. "A logic puzzle," she said, a hint of admiration in her voice. "Brilliant. Really."

Harry shot her a look and read the paper.

It read:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, _

_One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; _

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_Are twins one you taste them, though different at first sight._

Harry nodded. "Yes, brilliant, indeed. Now we're trapped."

Vanella shook her head. "No, we're not trapped, you fool. I used to do things like this when I was a little girl, when we couldn't afford a television." She looked around. "Brilliant. Logic. Many a great wizard would be trapped in her forever. Most don't have any logic in them at all."

"Wonderful. Now solve it."

She gave him a cold glare and turned to the table, studying the placement and shapes and colors. She read the paper a few more times and kept studying.

"Alright, I get it."

Harry nodded at her, telling her to keep going.

"It's simple, really," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire, towards the Stone and Voldemort."

Harry looked at the bottle. "Uh…Vanella, there's barely enough for one person in there."

She looked at it. "Good point."

"Which one will get you back through the purple?"

She pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "That."

Harry frowned. "Okay, you drink that, and go back to the others. I'll take this and get the stone."

"Harry?"

He looked at her, gingerly picking up the bottle. "Yes?"

"Be careful, will you?"

"I will, promise." He watched her pick up the rounded bottle. "The brooms in the room with the keys should get you back up through the trapdoor. If the others are still in the chess room, of course. If not, you may be able to catch them. Either way, I'll see you later, okay?"

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be able to hold him off until help comes, at least." He glanced at the bottles. "You sure about these?" he asked, holding it out.

"Positive," she said.

She drank the liquid in the rounded bottle solemnly. "Good luck," she said, before walking back through the purple flames.

Harry walked her go, then drank from the tiny bottle. It was ice cold going down his throat. He shivered and walked through the fire, through into the next chamber.

The Mirror of Erised was directly across the circular chamber. Pillars circled the room at the top of the steps that led down to the center, where the Mirror was, and where the man was.

He turned when Harry stepped in and smiled evilly. "Ah, good to see you could make it, Harry," he said harshly.

Harry just gaped. _You?_

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Severus hurried down the stone corridor, after being slowed a bit by a Devil's Snare. He skidded to a stop when he saw four shapes exiting the door far in front of him, on the other side of the bright chamber.

"Don't let the door—"

It slammed behind them, while they gawked at him.

"—close," he said futilely.

He reached the chamber and looked up, then back at his four students. "That door's locked, isn't it?" he asked.

They all nodded.

He looked up again, watching little glittery things dart and fly about. "Those are keys, aren't they?"

They nodded again.

He looked at the door, then back at the keys. "Oh, bloody hell."

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Author's Note: Got this one up! Left a cliffhanger, too! Oh… yea, sorry.

Anyway, the squiggly line, star thingy is obviously not working.

The next chapter will be up as soon as possible but I have no idea when.

I hope this chapter made up for the last in length.

Translation:

_"Caeruleus ignis": 'dark blue fire'_

Review Answers:

**Shadowface****:** Got to hate it when that happens. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I got this chapter up as soon as I could!

**Tabitha78:** First: Yea, a few people didn't like that I left the whole Sorting Surprise thing on a cliffhanger. Oh don't worry though, when you catch up I'm sure I'll have a cliffhanger of sorts set up. Second: Thank you! I don't plan on giving up. Ah, I double type all the time, because I start thinking one thing, get ahead of myself, and restart completely to get back on track. Usually I catch it though. Maybe I should go back and fix all my chapters? Oh, I don't know what 'daft' is as a British slang word; I'm American. Yea, the helpful criticism versus just slandering is a big pain, but it doesn't matter much now. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!

**athenakitty****:** They all find out who the possessed person is in the next chapter. I don't think that person will die, no. Headsmacking, maybe. Harry will eventually let Snape adopt him.

**starangel2106:** Thanks! No, Snape wasn't really sleeping…we'll just have to see how he reacts to Harry's little running-off jig…

Until next time…


	28. His Second Encounter

It was requested that I give credit where credit is deserved, so I must dedicate this chapter to my mother, who came up with the idea of who Voldemort is possessing. I, myself, could not think of who it should be.

Ah, one thousand points to everyone who guessed who he possessed. I tried to drop subtle hints, but '_subtle_' and '_hints_' are two things I'm very not good at, so either they were big hints, or really obscure hints.

So, without further delay:

Chapter 28:

**"His Second Encounter"**

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

_Argus Filch._

It made sense really, when Harry thought about it. At the dance, he was looking at Filch, and that spurred on the headache. Then during detention, Filch was watching over them. Again, the intense headache. It all clicked. He inwardly cursed himself for not putting it all together sooner.

"Harry Potter," Filch mused from his position in front of the mirror. He quickly turned around and snapped his fingers, and ropes shot out of the air to tie themselves around a struggling Harry.

Then he turned back to the mirror and walked around it, taking it in from all angles. "This mirror is the key," he said. "I just don't know how to use it."

Suddenly, Harry remembered exactly what the mirror does. _What I want most right now is to find the Stone. So if I look into the mirror, I should see myself finding it, and then I would now where it is! But how do I do that while I'm tied up, and without him realizing what I'm doing?_ Harry struggled against his binding, to no avail.

He watched Filch as he circled around the mirror, feeling the edges, a wand sticking out of the pocket of his tattered robes.

"Do I break it? Is the stone inside it?" he asked, apparently to no one at all. He went back and stood in front of it. "I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?"

_"The boy.__ Use the boy."_ The voice came from Filch, but was not Filch's voice.

Harry stared in shock. Filch turned to him and clapped his hands together, causing the ropes to disintegrate. "Get over here, Potter," he commanded. "Stand in front of the mirror."

Harry obeyed.

"What do you see?"

Harry looked. The mirror Harry was reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blood-red stone, winking, then putting it back in his pocket. Harry felt something suddenly fall into his real pocket, and reached his hand over to feel the outside. Sure enough, something was now in his pocket. He had the Stone.

"Well?" Filch asked, a little impatient. "What do you see?"

"I see…" Harry started, "…I see myself, and I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup for Slytherin."

Filch frowned. "He doesn't help," he said.

_"He lies,"_ the voice hissed, coming from Filch's mouth again, but not sounding like Filch. _"He lies!"_

Filch turned on Harry. "You lying, boy?" he asked, moving closer to Harry, who was backing up with each of Filch's steps.

_"I will talk to him, myself,"_ the voice said.

Filch shook his head, "You are not strong enough, master."

Harry panicked.

_"I am strong enough…for this."_

Filch opened his mouth to complain again, but no sound came out, and it looked like he was gagging. Finally, a dark, silvery-purple vapor flew out of his mouth and formed a human-like shape next to him. Filch collapsed in a heap on the floor when the vapor came out. The shape formed by the mist was tall and cloaked. It was impossible to see its face, as its cloak was up, and inside was only black, nothing visible.

**Voldemort****.**

The vapor looked down at Filch, and after a few seconds said, _"Pity,"_ with no pity at all in its voice.

Harry gave a little gasp and tried to take another step backwards, but his legs wouldn't move. He felt as if he'd been petrified.

_"Harry Potter,"_ the vapor whispered, quiet, nasal sound coming from the dark hole inside the hood of the cloak. _ "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Filch, here, was very devoted to Dumbledore at first, but in the end I persuaded him with pain."_ Harry could hear a smile in its voice. _"Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…. And when I have my own body back, I will be able to reign again. Maybe even bring my daughter to the cause and raise her as a heir… or just kill her…."_ The thing shrugged its vapory shoulders._ "Now…why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"_

So he knew about the Stone. Harry panicked inwardly, and the feeling flowed back into his legs. He staggered backwards.

_"Don't be a fool,"_ snarled the vapor. _ "Better to save your own life and join me, and we can bring them back to life… or you'll meet the same end as your parents…. They died begging me for mercy…"_

**"LIAR!"** yelled Harry suddenly.

The vapor seemed to move forward, towards Harry. The voice seemed to be smiling again, hissing, _"How touching…I always value bravery…. Yes, boy, your parents were brave…. I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you…. Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."_

**"NEVER!"**

Voldemort looked at the form on the floor and muttered something, and Filch awoke, his eyes unseeing, glazed, and white. He was a mere zombie, living yet dead. The worst part was that he was coming after Harry.

Suddenly Harry had a thought. _Vitesse__! Vitesse is venomous!_ He remembered she was there when he left the Potions classroom, and he thought she was still there when he was in the room with the potions. _But did she go through the black fire with me? I didn't give her the potion to drink, but did the fire affect her?_

Then he hissed. He was still backing away from Filch, and he was still terrified, but he hissed. "_Vitesse__!_"

To Harry's delight, she replied. _"Harry, can I help?"_

Harry looked to Filch, then to a shocked Voldemort. _ "Bite him! Help me!"_

Then to the complete distress of Voldemort, a Cobra, the hood that seemed to expand from her neck flaring as she bared her fangs, flying out of Harry's robes at a speed that was just as surprising to Harry as it was to Voldemort. She latched on to Zombie-Filch's arm, her venom flowing into his veins like liquid fire.

Zombie-Filch cried out in pain, falling backwards, away from Harry.

The vapory Voldemort yelled in anguish and began floating in the air. Harry fell backwards and watched in horror from his perch on the floor.

The vapor's cloaked head was thrown back and the thing was shrieking—**_SHRIEKING_**—at the ceiling. Harry suddenly felt as if his forehead had exploded, and the pain came in gushes over him. It hadn't hurt before, which was curious, but this made up for it completely.

Harry saw his vision blur, heard every sound fade slowly as if receding to a great distance, but before he fell unconscious he heard someone's voice sound through the shriek, **_"EXPULSUM!" _**and the shrieking stop.

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

"….shouldn't be here. Get out! Get out, get out, get out!"

"Poppy, I have to be here when he wakes."

"Albus, I know I let you escape the rules sometimes, but really…. You must go."

The harsh whispers interrupted Harry's potion-induced sleep. He blinked a few times to make the fuzziness go away. The first thing he was Albus Dumbledore's face.

"Good afternoon, Harry," the face said.

Harry tried to mutter a similar greeting, but the sounds that came out were unintelligible.

Albus smiled. "Don't try to talk. You had drifted in and out of consciousness when he first reached the Hospital Wing, until Poppy, here, gave you a Dreamless Sleep potion," he said. "You were out for a while, then."

Harry tried to talk again, and his voice came out as a sort of croak: "How…how long have I been here?"

Dumbledore glanced around. "Oh, I don't know. A few weeks."

Harry got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "How many weeks, sir?" he managed.

"Oh, about three. Your friends will be happy that you've come around."

**"Three!"** Harry sat up suddenly, and dizziness overcame him.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing over and pushed him back down. "You're going to have to leave if you get him all wound up. Really, now, Albus, you of all people should realize he's in a delicate condition."

"Three!" Harry yelled again. "I've been here for _three_ weeks? That's like a coma!"

"Apologies, Poppy. I'm just trying to bring him up do date," Dumbledore said, trying to shoo Madame Pomfrey away.

"Where's the Stone? Is it safe?" The yelling seemed to bring him his voice back.

"We got it, but it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed? But your friend, Nicolas Flamel—"

"Nicolas will be fine. He and I had a little chat and agreed that the destruction of the Stone is for the best. He and his wife have enough Elixir stored to get their affairs in order, then they can die in peace."

Harry sat back and thought. "Is Filch okay? I mean, Vitesse bit him."

"We got Argus medical attention fast enough to save his life, yes."

"What happened to…to Voldemort?"

"He was banished from the school, I believe."

"Banished?"

Dumbledore sat back in the chair. "You see, Harry, in the vapor form that you saw him in, he was almost like a ghost. Ghosts are easy enough to remove, just banish them."

"But what does the banishing do?"

"It does exactly what it means; it banishes the ghost to another place. It could be to a graveyard, to another house, to anywhere, really."

"Who banished him?"

"Severus arrived in time to banish him after Filch fell back. Then Professor Snape levitated the both of you out of there, and managed to reach me before I made a fool of myself at the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore chuckled softly.

_So it was **his** voice I heard…_

At Harry's confused look, the Headmaster continued.

"I had received a letter, calling me there, but apparently, someone was just trying to get me out of the castle. I'm getting too old for this, being fooled by my possessed hall monitor."

"Where did Voldemort get banished to?"

"We do not know. Probably his old castle, the headquarters of his old kingdom."

"Oh. Is he coming back?"

"Back here? He cannot; I will not let him. Back to power? It will take some time, at least. You and your friends' combined efforts have managed to postpone his return to power. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share…not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die, he left Filch to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take another person who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time—and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never actually return to power."

Harry looked at his Headmaster. "How did Voldemort have power when he was possessing a Squib?"

"Voldemort did not really have much power before, but he was able to channel the power he has through Filch, and, though Filch is a Squib, that power is made stronger through another magical character."

"I though Squibs weren't really magical."

"They're magical; they just don't have enough magical energy in them to really perform it. When fused with someone else, who was very powerful at one point in time, at least, his magical energy more than doubled, allowing him enough power to wield the magic that before he couldn't. Does that make sense?"

"A little, sure. But if Filch is a Squib, he doesn't have a wand. When I saw him in that chamber, he had one."

"I believe it was stolen off of a Hufflepuff first-year. It has since been returned. He didn't really need it, anyway, though. The tasks below the castle could have been done easily without a wand. Except, of course, the task Quirrell had set up, which would have been difficult without one."

Harry nodded. "Right… Ah, sir, how come I could get the Stone out of the Mirror when Filch and Voldemort couldn't?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the stone—find it, but not use it—would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes…. Now, enough questions."

He looked around, a little shocked by the piles of candies on tables by the bed. "Who sent all these?"

"Your many friends and admirers. What happened down in the dungeons between you and Voldemort is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe the Weasley twins are the ones responsible for trying to send a toilet seat, but Madame Pomfrey decided it was unhygienic and disposed of it. As for the candies, there was a spell put on them to keep them fresh while you were asleep." Albus picked up a container of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Are you familiar with wizard candies yet, Harry?"

"Some of them, sir."

The Headmaster opened the container and peered inside at the jellybeans. "Never was one for these beans," he said, "because when I was a child, I was unlucky enough to run across a vomit-flavored one. I haven't been too keen on them since, but I think I'll be be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said. "Alas! Ear wax!"

**_'squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line, star, squiggly line'_**

Author's Note: Ha! The first part of the story is wrapped. That's good.

Okay, first things first. Most of what Voldemort said came straight from the book. Don't sue me for plagiarism. I'm semi-innocent. And some of what Dumbledore said came from the book, too. I'm innocent there.

Second: I hope I answered most of the questions here. If there's anything still confusing inform me and I'll go back and add an explanation in somewhere. I'm here to serve. …Well, I'm here so you understand the story.

Third: I've received a complaint because I didn't change the obstacles around, and instead made them like they were in the book. For people who were expecting a change, sorry, I never really thought about it.

Fourth: Sorry about anyone expecting a father/daughter reunion for Voldemort. That's coming up, but later. This is too early to work for me…

Sorry about the wait, there was no computer for me to update from over the weekend or yesterday.

Translations:

_'Expulsum': "banish"_

Review answers:

**aikidobrat****:** Thank you!

**Tabitha78:** First: Honestly, I have no idea what adults would do. I am a teen. But I like that I made someone laugh, so thanks. Second: Thank you! Third: Whoops. I went back and fixed the excited/exited thing in chapter 22. Ah, and thanks again. Fourth: I thought about Vitesse being possessed, but when I went through everything with her in that position I couldn't make it work. And, actually, Chapter 23 was just last week. I try to move fast with the updates, since I don't want to be one of the people that drive me nuts waiting for a new chapter. I have pet peeve with hypocrites, so I don't want to be one myself. Pure exhaustion could be another way to describe it. Then add finals and end of term projects and it just overloads. I took a break. Ah, well-deserved, if I do say so myself. And, congratulations to your daughter. Fifth: I went back and fixed that, too. Sorry again. Slips of the fingers, bypassed by the proofreads. Glad someone likes the fluff chapters; I like writing them! Sixth: I figured the spy statue would fit; I had to have a perfectly befitting statue for ol' Snape. Good job with the Filch deductions, he's the one, alright. Oh, I went to see Spiderman 2 with a few friends. It was good. There are a few others we plan to see, too. Fun, fun, fun. Thanks for the reviews and everything!

**jbcna****:** Oh, yes, the evil cliffhangers. Sorry! Congratulations for guessing Filch!

**Kayla Summers:** Good job with Filch! I know it wasn't that hard, but still. Wonderful elimination process, by the way.

**Alligator335:** Thanks. (Possessing, four S's.) Ah, your welcome for the cliffhanger, I suppose. I like them, too, usually. Should I make them more often? Another evil choice to consider…

**starangel2106:** I think you're getting pretty good at this guessing thing…

**Shadowface****:** Three chapters in one day was the way I used to do it, until I slacked off. Kind of a blast from the past doing it again. Very time-consuming, though. Thank you! … And sorry about the cliffhanger.

**athenakitty****:** Dumbledore didn't really realize it was a ruse, but was told about it later. Filch, the person with Voldemort in him, did not get killed or too seriously injured because it wasn't really his fault he was possessed. Yes, Harry will be reading more books, and yes, some will be on wandless magic.

**Hakkai**** – Gojyo – Goku – Sanzo:** Moldy Wart? Never heard that one before…I like it!

**Hyperbole:** This was a chapter 11 review and I don't even know if you're reading this chapter yet, but: Thank you, a lot. I think Vanella may be considered a Mary Sue, but in her case I would still not consider it a bad thing.

**Natara****:** First: No, Harry didn't figure it out. Oh, well. Where Filch got the harmonica? He plays it, because that's what he did the first time I wrote down his Fluffy-visit. I believe the possessing-a-Squib-thing was explained up there, but if it's still unclear I can clarify later. Second: Sorry, the Vanella/Voldemort reunion will be later. Promise.

**shirriez****:** Thank you! Ah, but Quirrell died. Harry just met Voldemort… I love twists…

Okay. The next chapter is the rest of the year, then basically, the 'Sorcerer's Stone' part is over. Wow, I feel proud of myself...


	29. And the Truth Shall Set You Free

I know, I know, it's been a _long, long_ time. If it makes you feel any better, I've been bent over my laptop so much in the past two weeks (my supposed-to-be vacation!), I've got another fifteen or so chapters already typed, so you don't have to worry about months in between updates anymore (for a while, at least; I start school in two days, after all, which'll hinder my typing). As soon as I proofread them I'll put them up, one at a time. And _sorry_ for the wait, honestly.

**WARNING:** By the way, if you haven't read Order of the Phoenix, I sincerely apologize (from the bottom of my cold, black heart, be sure) for the Spoilers. I had to (_HAD_ to, remember) do it. This is now officially _MINE_. **ALL _MINE_** I promise from now on it will be different from the books.

**Poll:** Is there anyone especially attached to Ginny Weasley? So attached that if anything were to…say, happen to her you would hate me?

Chapter 29, **And the Truth Shall Set You Free**

Three days later, when Harry was preparing to levitate his few remaining candies back to the Slytherin dorms, after, of course, telling his story to Professor Snape, Vanella, Draco, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley twins, and, presumably, the whole school _because_ of these individuals, he received another visit from Dumbledore. Bad news, of course. He'd been due for some anyway, apparently.

"Harry," he said, watching the boy pack his items into as little containers as possible, getting rid of the empty containers and half-eaten chocolates. "Professor Snape recently came to me with his idea about your lodgings for the summer. I was hoping we could get it out of the way before now, but, I regret to say, it's not a conversation either of us will enjoy."

This did cause Harry to stop packing. "Pardon…sir?"

The Headmaster sighed. "Severus wishes you to spend the entire summer with him at his family's manor. That, I'm afraid, I cannot allow. I need you to spend at least a month with your aunt and uncle."

"But you…how can…why?" Harry sputtered, unable to finish sentences. "Why make me go back there, knowing they don't want me?" he managed finally.

"It would not be for the whole summer, I assure you. Just the last month of it, then you can take the Hogwarts Express back here with all of your friends."

Harry was breathing somewhat raggedly.

"Calm down, Harry, you don't want Poppy making you stay here longer, do you?"

The boy continued to stare down the old man.

Finally, Harry asked, "Why must I go back?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It is not something I am willing to discuss with you now, Harry. Maybe some other time, when you are older." He turned to leave.

"No!" yelled Harry, reaching out to grab the departing man's cloaked arm. "No. I won't go back without an explanation. I refuse."

Dumbledore stared at him for some time before saying, "Very well. Finish taking care of your things and come to my office. Then you will go to the leaving feast. I will be waiting."

And he left, leaving Harry to resume his packing.

**_squiggly line, star, et cetera_**

Harry paused in front of the stone gargoyle. How was he to get in without the password? But he needn't worry, because, as if it were waiting for him, the gargoyle moved aside after a few seconds. Harry took the magical escalator up to Dumbledore's door.

He knocked, and heard a swift, "Come in, child." He obeyed. The elderly Headmaster was waiting for him behind the massive desk, looking a bit solemn. He waved an arm to the chair in front of him, indicating 'sit'. Harry, once again, obeyed.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Dumbledore decided to get right to the point.

"I would not send you back there without good reason, Harry, you know that."

"No, I _thought_ I knew that."

"_Harry_…"

"What? What do you want to do to me now? You rescued me from that life because you, for some reason or another, cared; I thought I could trust you completely, and now you're trying to get a couple of Muggles who hate me to take me in and basically kill all my chances at happiness."

"You know that's not what I'm trying to do."

Harry let his anger loose. "Oh, come _on_! You send me there when I'm a baby, knowing they hated my mother and father, and they hate wizardry, then finally when something good happens for me, a house and a family, you want to send me back to the people who hate me! What did I do to you?"

"Harry, you _know _that's not how this is working. I have a perfectly good reason for—"

"Then what is that reason, pray tell?"

Dumbledore sighed. Not his usual sigh of needing to take a big breath just for the sake of it, but an actual, tired, sad, regretful sigh.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. This was very unlike Dumbledore, he knew, even if he had only known the man for ten or so months. The Headmaster's character rarely wavered, not even a little bit.

"Did I ever tell you, in detail, of your parents' deaths, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, frowning. "I was told by Professor Snape."

"Did he say Voldemort went to kill your parents or you?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"He didn't. I assumed he went to kill my parents, as I never really had opposed him as a one-year-old."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "One would think that, wouldn't they? Well, he went there to kill you, not your parents. Your parents needn't have died, but they _did_, Harry."

"Thanks for the reminder, sir, though I'm well aware that they are dead."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Why do you think they died?"

"Because they defied the '_Dark Lord_' in some absurd way. Remember? 'Anyone who defied him was destroyed'. That's what I've been told, by everyone and everything."

He shook it again. "They died trying to protect _you_."

"Oh. So it was _my_ fault they died. Thank you, Professor, that makes me feel much better."

The Headmaster let out an exasperated sigh. "No, Harry, your parents _loved_ you. By dying for you like they did they unknowingly cast an ancient magic over you. Your mother's love for you is protection of the strongest sort, child. Voldemort couldn't touch you right now if he tried."

"I don't see what this has to do with going back to the Dursleys', Professor?"

"No? Well, let me help you understand." Dumbledore leaned forward, setting his elbows on his desk and steepling his old fingers. "Your mother's _life_, Harry, was sacrificed, just for you. In doing this she gave you this protection—this protection that Voldemort wouldn't—couldn't—ever expect, for he doesn't believe in love. This protection flows through your veins, even to this day. I put my trust in your mother's blood, that it would save you. I delivered you to your aunt, your mother's only remaining relative."

"She doesn't love me," Harry said. "How can this protection, this love, be held up by someone who hates me, and all that I am? She doesn't care about—"

"But she took you," Dumbledore interrupted. "She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you."

"But then why—"

"While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood became your refuge. You need return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, there he cannot hurt you. Your aunt knows this. I explained what I had done in the letter I left, with you, on her doorstep. She knows that allowing you houseroom may well have kept you alive for the eleven years you have been."

Harry sat a little straighter in his chair, looking at Dumbledore dumbly. "But, sir, I've never really called that place home. It's always just been… that place. It's where I lived, but I never truly _lived_ there. I was a visitor, just there for the sake of being there."

"Be that as it may, Harry, you were safe. And, though I hadn't foreseen your sudden departure from your family's presence when you received that letter, I believe I made the right choice."

"Either way, Professor, they wouldn't take me back, now. Especially now, since I've learned wizardry, despite their efforts."

"On the contrary, Harry, I'm sure I could persuade your aunt. She took you in the first time, didn't she? She, no matter how much she hates our '_kind_', wouldn't completely turn her back on her blood."

Harry's anger boiled again. "So, wait, if it's not '_turning her back_', what exactly would you call leaving someone sitting in an alleyway, with a box and a blindfold?"

"Child, I've looked into it, and it was mostly your uncle that made that decision. Your aunt only went along with it because she knew it would be impossible to change Vernon Dursley's rash mind, and she does thoroughly agree that we are '_filth_'.

"I'm still not going back there," Harry said stubbornly.

"Don't be daft, child! You must."

"It's not worth it. I would rather be in danger with people I like, that like me, than safe with people who hate me, and whom I hate. Besides, Voldemort is not in power. I don't see how I am in danger."

Dumbledore let loose another of those out-of-character sighs and gently placed his head in his hands.

Harry looked at him curiously. "Sir? _Sir_!"

Albus Dumbledore looked up. "Harry, there is something I've left out. Don't you find it curious that one of the most powerful wizards of our time came after you, a barely one-year-old infant, for no apparent reason?"

Harry shook his head slowly and said, "From what I've heard…sir…he killed many people, raiding villages and homes, not necessarily with a cause other than '_dirty blood_'. I thought…I thought that that was what happened to me and my parents."

The Headmaster shook his old head. "He came for you, with a very intent purpose. He went to kill you."

"Why? Why me?"

"That, child, that is where all the answers lie. The question is whether it would be productive to tell you or not."

"You raised the issue; you can't just say now that you're not going to tell me!"

Albus shook his head again. "I didn't want to tell you this young, Harry. You're very young, much to young for the burden that has been set upon you."

"What burden? What are you—"

"But you have proved yourself able of things above your age. You can handle whatever you put your mind to. Your age, to be frank, is merely to make people underestimate you. Your maturity is much higher. Usually." He shook his head, sadly. "Child, you are destined for great things. Even Mr. Ollivander said so, remember? But what great things, that is completely unknown."

"How do you know this, when I don't?"

Dumbledore re-steepled his fingers. "There is a sector of magic called Divination. In your third year you have the opportunity to take it, but the years before that you don't. The basic principle of Divination is prophecy, or telling of the future, as in the reading of tea leaves and crystal balls. A very obscure portion of magic if I do say so myself, never having really learned it. I'm really not one for Divination. I don't have the '_Sight_'."

"I don't at all understand why this pertains to why—"

"The practicers of Divination are called '_Seers_.' These '_Seers_' make prophecies, using their abilities in Divination. This pertains to you, Harry, because a prophecy was made shortly after your birth. Voldemort tried to kill you because of this certain prophecy. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. Of course, since his…misfortune…he's been desperate about hearing that prophecy. But it's location—the Department of Mysteries, where all prophecies are kept—is in the middle of the Ministry of Magic, and, frankly, quite impossible for him to reach. Therefore, here is another reason for him to desperately want his body back: to get that prophecy."

"What makes this prophecy about me? Can't it be wrong?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "It is most definitely you, child."

"How can anyone be sure? Can't I go hear this prophecy?"

Dumbledore nodded silently and got to his feet, walking past Harry to the black cabinet that stood beside Fawkes's perch. He bent down, slid back a catch, and took from inside it a shallow stone basin, covered with runes around the edges. The Headmaster walked back to the desk, placed the Pensieve upon it, and raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand, and deposited them in the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behinde her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. Harry had seen very little of her, but knew she was a Professor at the school. But when she spoke, it was harsh, hoarse tones that did not befit the person Harry was seeing.

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER, FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…_"

The slowly revolving woman sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.

The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry nor any of the portraits on the wall made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said very quietly, for Dumbledore appeared to be quite lost in thought, still staring at the Pensieve. "It…did that mean…what exactly does that mean?"

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly twelve years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."

"Me," Harry said quietly, suddenly feeling very constricted. "No doubt at all."

Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment through his glasses.

"The odd thing is, Harry," he said softly, "that it may not have meant you at all. Sibyll Trelawney's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, an order attempting to conquer Lord Voldemort, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."

"But then…but then why are you so positive that it's me?"

"Because, child, you're forgetting the last part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort…. Voldemort himself would mark him as his equal. And so he did, Harry. He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse."

"But he might have chosen wrong!" said Harry. "He might have marked the wrong person!"

"He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him," said Dumbledore. "And notice this, Harry. He chose, not the pureblood (which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing), but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him, something I think you have not done for the last time this year."

"Why did he do it, then?" said Harry. "Why did he try and kill me as a baby? He could've—should have—waited to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then—"

"That might, indeed, have been the more practical course," said Dumbledore, "except that Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete, as I said. The Hog's Head Inn, where I heard the prophecy from one of my prospective Divination teachers, as I was hiring, has long attracted, shall we say, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. It is never safe to assume you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I set out to meet Sibyll Trelawney, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My—our—one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building."

"So he only heard…?"

"He heard only the first part, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you—again marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait or to learn more. He did not know that you would have 'power the Dark Lord knows not'—"

"But I don't!" said Harry in a strangled voice. "I haven't any powers he hasn't got, I can't possess people or—or kill them—"

"Ah, but you can," interrupted Dumbledore. "But you haven't yet learned to. You see, Harry, there is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. The power that saved you from Voldemort in the first place. The power that protected _you_ from possession by Voldemort, because he cannot stand to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. You have heart, Harry. You can love."

"What do you mean… that—that I can possess people, that I have power…?"

"You do. Your own willpower mixed with love can do things no one would ever suspect."

"How can… how can _love_ possibly enable me to do things like that?"

"It's hard to explain, actually. Love, though you may doubt it, Harry, can do impossible things."

"That doesn't explain…Voldemort can do these things with raw power…ability," said Harry. "But I…I have…_love_?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "You do things because you love. You do them for the good, the safety, of the people that you love. Your love is strong enough to back up your willpower, making your willpower to back up your 'raw' power. Harry, you are perfectly capable. You just don't yet know how to harness these things."

"Then…then get someone to teach me. You can teach me. I'm a learner, remember? I'll do anything."

Dumbledore was frowning.

"And…." Suddenly it hit him. "The last part of the prophecy… '_neither__ can live_…'"

"'…_while the other_ _survives_'," finished Dumbledore.

"Which means that… that I have to kill him, or he has to kill me, eventually," said Harry bitterly.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

Harry suddenly sat straighter in his chair. "Please, then teach me. If one of us has to die, I would rather it be him."

"I cannot teach you now. It's a few short days you'll be leaving for you aunt's."

"No! I don't have to go back there. Remember? Love? The power I have so much of? They make me hate! They're lessening my love."

"I am sorry, Harry, but even at this point it is not up to you. We cannot be sure of your safety otherwise. You do not know how to harness the power that Voldemort has supplied you with yet well enough to be safe without your mother's protection."

"If you would prefer, then, Professor Dumbledore, I will stay at Hogwarts and you can train me to harness this…this _power_. Hogwarts is the safest place other than Gringotts, anyways." Harry was ready to try anything. "Don't make me go back where they don't want me. I don't want to go back there. Anything else, please. And if I stay here I can stay with Professor Snape, as he will be my father eventually anyway and—and he can help me learn and you can too and the other professors if they want—"

"_Harry_!" Dumbledore cut off Harry's rant, rendering him silent. Then he pondered this plead. "It would have it's benefits, I suppose. It would enable us to protect you while you learn how to control your own abilities…" He leaned forward and assessed some papers. "I shall discuss it with Severus."

**_squiggly line, star, et cetera_**

Harry watched the other students board the Hogwarts Express at the station. He was staying at Hogwarts over the summer, taking extra defense classes from Professor Snape while Dumbledore trained him how to focus and control his power. The Gryffindors had wished him luck on his entire summer with Snape, while the Slytherins laughed and wished him luck at having to take classes all summer.

Vanella hugged him and said, "Have fun, Harry. I'm sorry you're stuck at Hogwarts all summer, but like you said, it could be worse, right? I'll owl, promise, and we'll go to Diagon Alley together with Ron and Hermione and Draco when we get our lists." Then she boarded the train.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco all did almost the same thing, only Ron's and Draco's didn't include hugs. Harry watched the train leave the station with a mixture of sadness and relief, and stood there for a long time after the station was empty.

Finally Snape came up and began pulling him back to Hogwarts. "Come, Harry, we'll get you settled in my quarters."

Harry nodded and they left.

**_squiggly line, star, et cetera_**

**Author's Note:** Aha, so the first book is now summed. So the next post will be during Harry's summer… unfortunately not mine anymore (very sad). But anyways, there'll be a lot of good duel scenes coming up; I've been researching and rechecking my Latin phrases...

Anyhow, there won't be another chapter this weekend, apologies, but I'm going to my dad's because I was on vacation during my birthday and now I want to see him.

I'm not answering reviews tonight because I want to put this up tonight. But there have been a lot of them in the past update-less month, and I apologize for this not going up sooner. I was uninspired, unfortunately. But I found the muses! They were hiding in Maine. And at the risk of sounding completely insane, they're back now. I'm actually writing chapter forty-four about now, so be happy.

Cheers.

Next Chapter: **_Training Starts (_**up ASAP, scout's honor)


End file.
